The Cowboy in Me
by TexasPrincessAurora
Summary: Rosalie Hale is a reclusive novelist with an appreciation for actor Emmett McCarty, so much so she bases her newest novel on him. His co-star, a huge fan of her books, gives the book to Emmett, insisting he is meant to play the lead. Emmett gets lost in the novel, making it his mission to convince the author to let him play the role, having no idea it was written only for him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

RPOV

I woke suddenly from a dead sleep. Looking over at the clock I noticed it was 2 in the morning. Oh well, when you're a writer and inspiration calls you have to follow, right? I had been searching for an idea for my new novel for months. My literary agent had been driving me crazy, asking when I was going to start writing again. Until ten minutes ago I, Rosie Hale, had been suffering from writer's block.

My first two novels had been effortless to write. They had flowed out, one after the other, with little effort. I had anonymously watched them climb to the top of the best seller list. I had chosen to write under a pen name to protect my identity. My agent was the only one who knew that I was the one behind R.L. Welch's books and I needed it to stay that way.

I quietly padded through the house, taking care not to wake my 6 year old son. I opened the door to my study and booted up my computer. I quickly pulled up the picture that had driven my inspiring dream. I was suddenly lost in the blue eyes that were now haunting me. Everything clicked suddenly and the entire story was now laid before me.

I clicked print and grabbed the copy of the photograph and pinned it up next to my monitor where it was clearly visible. I reached over and traced my finger over his handsome face. I ran my thumb across his full lips and sighed.

"Thank you," I said quietly, as if he were there to hear me, before turning to my keyboard.

The words flowed from me and chapter after chapter was put to paper before sunrise. I momentarily paused about 7 a.m. to fix breakfast for Tommy and get him ready for school. By 7:45 a.m. he was out the door and on the school bus and I was back in front of my computer screen, pounding away on the keys. My only breaks were fleeting glances at the inspiring photograph that piercingly stared back at me. If only…I let myself think for a moment before shaking off that thought and returning to my story.

When Tommy returned from school at 3 that afternoon I was still seated at my computer, still in my pajamas, still writing away. I stood and stretched as I fixed him a snack and helped him start on his homework, if you could call what a first grader has homework. He was a very precocious child and was always ahead of his classmates, so he needed very little direction with what his teachers assigned. I fixed myself something to eat as well while I helped him.

After his homework was complete, Tommy settled in for some down time with one of his movies. I knew I had a couple of hours to work before his dinner and bath time. I worked feverishly, driven by the muse that stared back at me. I knew at this rate I'd have a rough draft of the entire novel complete by morning.

Tommy went to bed easily and I worked tirelessly, despite quickly approaching 24 hours with no sleep. I glanced over at the ever present photograph and heard it calling to me.

"Finish it, Rosie. Finish it for me," I heard in his rich baritone.

Rosie? No one ever called me Rosie. No one except my father, who had been gone almost 15 years now. This was getting a little surreal and spiritual even for my free thinking brain. It had to be sleep deprivation playing with my mind I thought as I pushed my chair away from the desk.

I stood up and stretched before deciding I needed to clear my head. I slid on my tennis shoes before heading out the back door. I walked the short distance to the barn and the corral. I noticed Ponyboy, my appaloosa, was trotting around the corral. Apparently he couldn't sleep either. He came over to the fence as soon as I walked up, nuzzling my hand and taking the apple I offered him. I rubbed his face as I tried to make sense of the way this story was pouring out of me.

I gave Ponyboy one last pat as I turned to go back inside. As I crossed the threshold into the house I decided to just accept what was happening and stop questioning it. That realization gave me the ending to my story that I had been searching for and I quickly sat down and wrote the last three chapters before saving my work.

I glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost 7 a.m. yet again. Only 5 a.m. in California unfortunately. I knew I couldn't wake Bella up that early. Isabella Swan was not only my agent and editor, but she was one of my dearest friends. Ok, I'd let her sleep until I had Tommy on the bus to school but not a minute more. This was too exciting to wait.

I kissed Tommy goodbye and watched him climb onto the bus before turning to go inside. I quickly picked up the phone and dialed Bella's home phone.

"Hello?" she said sleepily.

"Wake up sister!" I laughed.

"Rosalie? What in the world? Do you know what time it is? And why are you so happy?" she said warily.

"I finished my next novel," I said matter of factly.

"You what?" she said in disbelief.

"I finished my next novel," I said again.

"Finished it? When I talked to you three days ago you didn't even have an idea what you wanted to write about and now you've finished it? What the hell has been going on there?" she said in shock.

"I had a very inspiring dream and from that point the story just flowed out from me," I said happily.

"Just like that?" she said with uncertainty.

"What can I say? I found my muse," I smiled into the phone.

"Ok, spill!" she demanded.

"Nope. I'll send you the story and you can read it. Once you're finished I might consider sharing my inspiration with you," I laughed.

"When can I have this masterpiece?" she said, joining me in laughter.

"I'm sending it now."

I could hear her getting up and clicking on her computer. I heard the clicking of her keyboard and then her gasp.

"Jesus, Rosalie. This thing is over 400 pages. How in the world did you write this in less than three days?" she said incredulously.

"Well," I said with a yawn "I woke up about 2 a.m. Monday morning and it's now 9 a.m. Tuesday morning. Other than taking care of Tommy when he needed I've pretty much worked straight through."

"Well, as your agent and as your friend I'm ordering you to take a bath and go to bed. You've got about six hours until Tommy gets home. Rest! I'm going to read this and once Tommy is in bed tonight be prepared to give me answers!" she ordered.

I hung up the phone, grabbed a bite to eat, took a quick shower and crawled between the sheets. I sat the alarm so I would be awake before Tommy got home and then was asleep within minutes. My sleep was filled with dreams of my haunting muse and his eyes as blue as the Texas sky that I lived beneath.

All too soon the alarm went off, jarring me from my extraordinary dreams. I got up and dressed, shaking off my impossible thoughts to focus on Tommy. He had no homework today so after a quick snack we headed out for a quick ride, me riding Ponyboy and Tommy riding his paint horse Sodapop. We lived on and owned a working ranch in west Texas. I had a ranch foreman who oversaw the day to day operations for me and he had several cowboys who worked with him, caring for the animals. I knew the horses were getting their exercise, but it was fun for Tommy and me to get out and ride together several times a week.

We quickly ate dinner after our ride and Tommy was asleep within minutes after his bath. Bella knew Tommy went to bed at 8 each night, so when my phone rang at 8:05 p.m. I knew it was her.

"Well?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh my God, Rosalie. This is your best work yet, by far. I couldn't put it down. It has everything. It's just, well, wow. I don't even know the words. I have one complaint though," she said laughing.

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"You didn't leave me any work as an editor! The story is just perfect as it is! I have nothing to change. Nothing to correct. Hell, as best I can see it's ready to go to print now," she said excitedly.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that!" I laughed.

"Now, fess up!" she ordered.

"What?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"Your muse! Who is he?" she asked inquiringly.

"You cannot laugh," I commanded.

"I promise! How in the world could I laugh at something that prompted this amazing work?" she assured me.

"It all started with a picture of Emmett McCarty. I even dreamed about it. That picture and I suppose Emmett himself in a way was my muse, my inspiration. I just couldn't, and still can't, get him out of my head," I said honestly.

"Emmett McCarty, eh? The actor?" she questioned.

"Yes," I said hesitantly.

"I can see that," she said simply.

"You can see what?" I asked in confusion.

"I can see him for you. And I can see him in the character" she said plainly. "Ok, I'm sending it tomorrow to start the publication process, ok? I'll send you a mockup as soon as I have one. Be thinking about the cover though."

"I already know exactly what I want for the cover," I replied.

"Why does that not surprise me? Ok, do tell!" she laughed.

"The landscape of the Texas prairie with the blue eyes silhouetted over the horizon of the landscape," I said softly.

"Emmett's blue eyes, right?" she laughed.

"Well, some semblance thereof anyway. I don't think we could use his exactly," I chuckled.

"Got it. I'll work on that as well. You should have something soon. I'll be in touch!" she said cheerily.

Bella made good on her promise when less than a month later I had the mock copy of "When the Trail Ends" in my hands. I ran my hands over the cover, over the blue eyes that still haunted me, before resting them over my pen name. I momentarily wondered how long R.L. Welch and Rosalie Hale would stay two different people.

I put my approval on the book and Bella sent it through the printing process. In a time frame shorter than my writing time on either of my previous books, "When the Trail Ends" was hitting the shelves and climbing the charts. Once more I turned to the picture hanging next to my computer.

"Thank you," I said, once more running my finger over the image that was ingrained in my mind.

EPOV

"Emmett? Emmett?" I heard Alice calling anxiously outside my trailer.

I quickly got up and opened the door, wondering if I was needed on set or something. We were well into filming our new movie at this point, but my scenes this week had been few and far between. Alice was standing just outside my door, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Ali? What the heck's going on?" I asked, looking around for the source of all her excitement.

"Can I come in?" she asked impatiently.

"Sure! Sorry about that. I thought maybe you were coming to get me for a scene or something," I said, holding the door open for her.

She came in and took a seat, looking up at me excitedly. She held a book out towards me.

"What's this?" I asked curiously, taking the book from her hands.

"This is your big break," she said excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" I said, glancing at the book cover.

"R.L. Welch is one of my favorite authors. This new book just came out. I finished it last night. I couldn't put it down. The lead character is just perfect for you. You have to get this made into a movie and you have to play the lead! You just have to, Emmett!" she urged.

"I don't know, Ali. I mean…" I began before being cut off.

"Look, Emmett, just read it. Once you read it you'll see what I'm talking about. You'll know that you have to do it, ok?" she said, getting up and breezing out the door as quickly as she came.

I shook my head and then looked again at the book in my hands. Well, I had plenty of down time here in my trailer as I waited. It couldn't hurt to read it, could it? That damn pixie wouldn't let up until I at least read it anyway. I settled into the most comfortable chair in my trailer and studied the cover of the book in every detail and something about it seemed so familiar.

"Where the Trail Ends," it proclaimed. Was it a western? Never pegged Alice as one to read westerns. The cover showed a prairie landscape, but what was captivating about the cover was the shadow of blue eyes looking back at me. I almost felt like I was looking in a mirror. That's odd, I wondered. I flipped the book over and read the summary on the back of the book.

"_Travis Armstrong was born to be a cowboy. __It was all he had ever known, until one day he loses everything…his family, his home, his land. __With nothing left to hold him, he does the only thing he can think of. __He runs._

_Mattie Ponder is a fourth generation Texas rancher, working alongside her father managing their struggling ranch. __When tragedy strikes the consequences of those struggles become dire, until a mysterious wandering cowboy brings something Mattie thought she had lost forever…hope."_

I looked inside the jacket, expecting to find more information on the author. Where you would normally find a nice paragraph or two about the author and maybe even a picture all it listed was the name R.L. Welch and the literary agent who represented her, an Isabella Swan. _Interesting, Mysterious, even._

I cracked the book and started into the first chapter. Before I knew it someone was knocking on my trailer door telling me it was time to leave for the day. I had been sitting in my chair reading non-stop for five hours now. I quickly shed my costume and put back on my street clothes before climbing in the van to head back to the hotel. I quickly ordered room service and settled into my bed, resuming my reading.

I ate while I read. I was still reading when the sun came up the next day. Thankfully I didn't have a call time today. I'm sure I looked like hell. By the time I finished the book mid morning I was even more convinced than Alice that I was meant to play Travis Armstrong. It's like he had been written for me and me alone. I had no idea how to begin making this happen however.

I dug through my bag and found the call sheet for the week. It looked like Alice was off today as well. I picked up the phone and dialed her room. No answer. I picked up my cell phone and tried calling her cell phone. Luckily she answered on the second ring.

"Hey Emmett!" she said cheerily.

"Well, hello Miss Alice. Where the heck are you?" I asked.

"I was about to head out for some lunch. Do you want to join me?" she offered.

"Sure. I'll meet you downstairs in five, ok?" I said, hanging up the phone.

We headed to a coffee shop just down from the hotel. Once we were seated in a booth I couldn't hold back any longer.

"Ok, Alice, thank you. I think you may have been right, the book is awesome!" I said hurriedly.

"You finished it?" she smiled.

"Yes ma'am. Every last page of it. I just couldn't put it down. And since that is 100 per cent your fault, now you have to help me figure out what to do about it," I said exhaustedly.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked in confusion.

"I want to play Travis. I want to get this movie made. I have no idea how to make that happen though. What do you think I should do?" I groaned. "It's almost like the author doesn't even exist. There's not any information even on the book jacket about the author, just the agent."

"Well, you just answered your own question. That's where you start, with the agent. What information did it give about the agent?" she probed.

"Their name, the agency name and that it is based in L.A., but that was it," I said flatly.

"That's a start. We'll be back in L.A. next week. Surely you can track the agent down then. Go there in person and don't take no for an answer," she encouraged.

I thought about this for a moment. Yeah, I could do that. Find the agency and track down Isabella Swan. I would use every bit of charm I could muster up and hopefully it would be enough to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EPOV

I had used my free time the last week of filming finding out what I could about R.L. Welch's literary agent. I had located their Los Angeles office and intended to be there Monday morning. I didn't care if I had to wait all day for Isabella Swan, I would take Alice's advice and not take no for an answer.

Every night since I had finished the book I was haunted in my dreams. Suddenly I could not escape this vision of a woman, a beautiful woman with flowing, wavy honey blond hair and the kindest violet eyes. The kindness in this woman's eyes was laced with such hurt and sadness and fear though and that made me uneasy. Each night she appeared to me in my dreams, this mystery woman, and by week's end I was exhausted mentally and physically.

Monday morning came and I tried to put on my professional best. I was clean shaven and dressed in slacks, a button down shirt and a suit jacket. Despite my exhaustion I needed to make the best impression possible. I drummed my hands nervously on my steering wheel as I drove across town. I parked the car and took a deep breath before I walked into the office building. I put on my best smile as I approached the receptionist.

"Excuse me, is Ms. Swan in her office this morning?" I asked sweetly, trying my best to dazzle the poor girl.

"Do…do…do you have an appointment?" she stammered.

Good, it was working.

"No, but it's very urgent that I speak with her. Would you mind telling her that Emmett McCarty is here to see her?" I grinned, showing as much of my dimples as possible.

"Oh! Yes, sir, Mr. McCarty. I'll see what I can do. Please have a seat," she blushed, gesturing to the waiting area.

I had barely gotten comfortable before I heard footsteps approaching.

"Mr. McCarty?" I heard from behind where I was seated.

"Yes?" I asked as I stood and turned.

"I'm Isabella Swan. You wanted to see me?" she asked.

So this was Isabella Swan. I smiled at her warmly as I walked to her, extending my hand.

"Yes, yes I did," I said, shaking her hand. "Ms. Swan, I'm sure you're extremely busy and I really appreciate you taking time to see me."

"Not at all. And please call me Bella. Why don't you follow me to my office?" she said, turning and waiting for me to follow.

Funny somehow she didn't seem at all shocked to see me. It's almost like she expected me or something. She turned into a spacious office lined with cases full of books. As I took a seat in front of her desk I was immediately drawn to picture sitting on the shelf behind it.

Bella of course was in the picture but smiling next to her was the loveliest woman I'd ever seen. Wavy blond hair cascaded over her shoulders. She had the most infectious smile on her face. What captivated me though were her eyes. They held so many emotions…love, pain, warmth, hurt, joy, sorrow and hope. It was the woman from my dreams! What in the world was going on? I don't know how long I had been staring at the photograph, nor do I know how many times Bella had said my name before I heard her. I do know when I finally pulled my attention away from the photograph I realized I had been holding my breath the whole time.

"Mr. McCarty, are you ok?" Bella asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine. Thanks. And please call me Emmett," I smiled, trying to pull it together.

"Well, Emmett, why don't you tell me what brings you to see me," she said returning my smile.

I reached in my bag and pulled out the copy of "Where the Trail Ends" that Alice had given me. I held it up for Bella to see.

"This is what brings me here Bella. I am here to do whatever I can to make this book into a movie. I have to see it made and I have to be the one to play Travis," I said emphatically.

"Really?" she smirked. "And why is that?"

"Because and I'm not sure you will understand this but I feel like this character was written for me," I said plainly, staring down at the book in my hands.

I heard her gasp and I looked up quickly to see a look of shock cross her face.

"What did you say?" she said softly.

"I said this character was written for me. I don't know any other way to go about this other than through you. R.L. Welch is such a mystery that he or she may as well not even exist. What can I do to convince you or convince them to allow this to happen?" I begged.

"Do you know anything at all about R. L. Welch?" Bella asked.

"Nothing," I replied. "Absolutely nothing."

She was very quiet for a quite a while. It looked like she was fighting within herself as to what she should do. I finally saw her sigh as she made her decision.

"Emmett, before I go any further in helping you with this I'm going to have to ask you several questions. You're going to have to be brutally honest with me here, ok?" she said sternly.

"Of course," I said, focusing intently on what she was saying.

"First of all, I need to know that I can trust you, completely. R. L. Welch's identity is such a closely guarded secret that in fact, other than Ms. Welch herself, I am the only one who knows her true identity. If I give you this opportunity, I have to know that I can trust you to never reveal who she really is. She has her reasons for keeping this secret and they are completely necessary, I assure you," Bella said.

She waited for my reply. I had to think how best to handle this. How in the world could I convince this woman what a good heart I had? How could I show her in the limited time I had that I was completely trustworthy and loyal to a fault?

"Bella, I know you don't know me and I know I have a reputation of being a goofball and a guy that is just out to have fun, but somehow I think you can see that there is a lot more to me than that. There is something about the way you've reacted to me being here today that gives me the impression that you've been expecting me for some reason. I can promise you that I will guard this secret as if it were my own. I will not betray your confidence," I said hopefully.

"God, she's going to kill me for this," I heard Bella mumble.

I felt my attention again drift to the picture just over Bella's shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her follow my gaze. To my dismay she turned and picked the picture up off the shelf and brought it rest on her desk.

"I see you're quite taken with this photograph," she said simply.

"Who is she?" I begged breathlessly.

"This is my dearest friend Rosalie Lillian," she said, handing me the frame.

"Rosalie Lillian," I repeated. "Hello, my dream girl. She's beautiful. Her eyes," I breathed, tracing my fingers over her image. "Rosalie Lillian. Oh! Oh God! Rosalie Lillian. R. L. This is her?"

"Yes, Emmett, this is R. L. Welch. Better known to the rest of the world as Rosalie Hale," she said hesitantly.

"I have to meet her," I said urgently. "Please. Whatever I have to do to make that happen, I'll do it."

"Why do I suddenly get the feeling this is no longer just about making a movie?" she smiled softly.

I felt myself turn about ten shades of red. What the hell was wrong with me?

"When can you go to Texas?" I heard Bella ask as I continued to stare at the photograph.

"What? Texas?" I asked, jerking my head up in confusion.

"Rosalie lives in Texas. West Texas to be exact. The only way you're going to get to meet her is to go to her," she said matter of factly.

"I can leave tomorrow," I said instantly.

"How long do you have available to be there?" Bella questioned.

"I have about a month off right now," I said thoughtfully.

I watched Bella pick up the phone and dial. I continued to steal glances at the captivating Rosalie as I heard Bella begin to speak.

"Rosalie?" she began.

Holy shit! I didn't realize she was calling her. I felt my heart suddenly start to race.

"Good, good," I heard Bella reply. "Are you going to be home Wednesday? I don't know, sometime mid-morning?"

She looked over at me to see if I was ok with what she was offering. I nodded my encouragement. I would do whatever it took at this point.

"I'm having something delivered to you and you need to be home to receive it. Don't ask me any questions, ok? Just trust me. You'll love it! Ok? Great! I'll talk to you later, ok?" she said, hanging up and turning her attention back to me.

"Ok, Emmett, here's the thing. You're basically going to have to go and surprise her. If she knows you're coming, I think she'll disappear. I'll prepare her as best I can without actually telling her what's going on. Just know she's going to be shocked when you show up and she may be pretty resistant to you being there at first. Please just be persistent. Don't give up on her, ok? If you really want this part, it's something you are going to have to work for, understand?" she said, waiting for me to respond.

I nodded my understanding and waited for her to continue.

"Believe me when I tell you that she needs this and she needs you even if she doesn't know it yet and won't admit it. I get the feeling from meeting you that you might need her just as much," she said, offering a small smile. "But you're going to have to be patient and understanding and open minded. Prepare yourself for that."

She turned to her computer to pull together some information and directions for me. I stared down at the picture again and processed everything Bella had said.

"Bella, I don't get it. Why would me showing up at her door be that big a deal? I'm just a guy," I said in confusion.

"Just a guy? Hardly. Man of her dreams is more like it," I heard Bella mumble.

Man of her dreams? What the hell?

"I'm sorry Bella. What did you say?" I asked, thinking maybe I had misheard.

"Shit. Did I say that out loud? Just forget I said anything," she said, turning beet red and refocusing on her computer monitor.

I guess that is what she said. Now I just had to figure out what she meant by it. I mean, I knew Rosalie was quite literally the woman of my dreams, but what in the world could I possibly mean to her?

Bella booked a flight for me Tuesday afternoon into Midland. I would stay there Tuesday night and then drive to Rosalie's ranch Wednesday morning. Bella had no further advice to give me past what she had already shared, so I was left to my own wonderings and worries between now and then. While I was excruciatingly nervous about meeting Rosalie, Wednesday morning couldn't get here soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

EPOV

It was early Wednesday morning and I was already in my rental car. I hadn't even eaten breakfast. I was so nervous the thought of it just made me nauseous and yet I wasn't quite sure why – I did not even know this woman and yet I could not get her out of my head. Me not hungry…yeah, my friends would get a kick out of that. I couldn't help it. I felt like my entire life hinged on what was about to happen. If it doesn't go well I'm not sure what I'll do.

But Bella said not to give up and not to take no for an answer. I thought about the advice she had given me without even knowing the real story. But I knew the real story. I still couldn't believe or understand why Bella had trusted me with this, but I was so thankful she had.

Rosalie still haunted my dreams. Every night she appeared to me. I just knew this was where I was supposed to be. I hoped she would see things the same way.

I had been driving over two hours and had passed the last town about 30 minutes ago when I realized I had reached the turn off for Rosalie's ranch. I braked until the car was at a complete stop. I looked down at my hands and then back up at the road. Taking a deep breath I eased the car forward and turned right down the long road towards her home.

I knew I had to drive several miles off the road before I would find her house. All around me were pastures. I could see both cattle and horses grazing in the pastures. Everything was flat with not a tree in sight…until the house came into sight. There were trees all surrounding it. It was like an oasis on the prairie. It was a beautiful Victorian style farmhouse. Set just off to the side was a large barn and corral. Just past that I could see a bunkhouse and a smaller home. I had made it.

I parked my car and took another deep breath, trying to compose myself. This was make or break, do or die, go big or go home. I was going to dig deep and lay it all out there, total honesty. Hell, I'd beg if it came to that.

I opened my car door and stepped out. I shut the door quietly, not wanting to give any more notice to my arrival than necessary. I took one more deep breath, climbed the porch steps and knocked on the front door.

RPOV

I heard a knock at the front door. I had been in the back of house in the utility room and hadn't heard anyone pull up. I glanced at the clock. 10:30am it said. I'm guessing this must be the delivery Bella had told me about.

I glanced down at my clothes. I had just pulled on a sundress this morning after my shower. I knew I wasn't going riding today, so my jeans and boots weren't necessary. I smoothed my hair and went to answer the door. I had no idea what to expect. I never did with Bella. But nothing could have prepared me for what I found on the other side of the door.

I swung the door open and raised my eyes to see who was there. I immediately felt my hand fly to my face in shock as I felt myself stumble backwards. Surely I was dreaming again. After all he'd haunted my dreams for months now.

"Rosalie?" he asked in that same rich baritone I'd heard so many times in my mind.

"Oh God" I gasped as I felt my knees give underneath me.

Before I even reached the floor he flew inside the door and caught me. He sank down to the floor and held me in his lap as he waited for me to relax.

"Rosie?" I heard him say. "Are you ok? Talk to me, please. God, I knew she should have told you I was coming."

Rosie. He called me Rosie. Just like in my dream. Oh God, this had to be a dream. He couldn't really be here, could he? Either that or I really was just losing my mind.

I tentatively reached my hand out and placed it against his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. When he opened his eyes he looked down at me with concern. He reached out hand and gently threaded it through my hair, running his thumb across my jaw line.

"Rosie, honey, are you ok?" he asked again.

"Emmett?" I asked softly, finally finding my voice but afraid asking the question would only go to show that I was just hallucinating. "How can it be? Has to still be a dream," I rambled.

"No, Rosie, it's really me," he chuckled as he smiled down at me.

"But how?" I asked, starting to sit up.

I noticed even as I was now sitting Emmett kept me firmly in his lap and his arms tightly wrapped around me. He frowned a bit as if he were hesitant to explain why or how he was here, but then as if something clicked he started to talk.

"Bella," he said simply.

"Bella sent you?" I asked in confusion.

Oh yes, the delivery. What in the world was she thinking?

"Well, Bella told me where and how to find you. I found her as I was looking for you. I think she realized I wouldn't take no for an answer," he smiled.

"But why in the world would you be looking for me?" I asked.

"Rosie, I'll happily explain everything to you, but it's kind of a long story so we might want to find somewhere more comfortable to sit than the floor," he laughed.

"Oh! Right," I laughed as he stood, scooping me up and walking us to the couch.

He first set me on the couch and then set down next to me, at an angle so he was facing me. I noticed once he was seated he again reached over and took my hands in his own. I shook my head as this was all just so surreal.

"I'm sorry," he said as he started to pull his hands away.

"No, no," I smiled, gripping them tightly with my own. "Keep them there. I was just shaking my head, trying to clear my thoughts. It's just I…" I began.

"…had this happen so many times in your dreams," he finished.

I nodded. "How did you know?"

"Because it's happened in mine too," he smiled.

I looked at him in confusion.

"Let me start at the beginning, ok? I think once I tell you the whole story it will make sense," he said, waiting for my ok.

Again I nodded and then waited for him to begin.

"A couple of weeks ago I was on set filming my new movie. I was in my trailer one afternoon and my co-star Alice came by and brought me this book. She told me I had to read it. She told me it was my big break. She told me the character was perfect for me. Well, honestly I'm not a big reader, but I knew I'd never get her off my back until I read it. Before I knew it I was hooked from the cover alone. It felt eerie almost as if I was looking in a mirror. And then I started reading. I literally read all night until I finished it. I was obsessed with finding out how to make it into a movie. I had lunch with Alice the day after I finished and she helped me figure out that I should start by contacting your agent. Then the dreams started. Every night I had them. Every night there was this mystery woman with wavy blond hair and violet eyes. I didn't know who she was but I knew I had to find her," he said, smiling softly at me and squeezing my hands.

"I did enough research to find out that R.L. Welch's agent was an Isabella Swan. I found out where her office was and Monday morning I went there. I put on my professional best and turned on all the charm I could to get the receptionist to let me see Bella. Funny thing though, Bella didn't seem that shocked to see me, until I mentioned that I thought Travis had been written for me. She turned ghost white when I said that. And then I noticed this picture on the shelf behind her desk and I'm sure at that point I was pale as a ghost. It was a picture of Bella and my dream woman. I knew at that point that this all really was meant to be. Somehow I guess Bella sensed all this. Hell, maybe she knew it all along. Anyway, she grilled me and decided I suppose that I was worthy to know you. She called you and told you that you'd be getting a delivery today and then she told me how to get here. And, well, now here I am," he shrugged, waiting to see how I would respond.

"So you're just here to make my book into a movie?" I said hesitantly.

"God no! I admit that was what started this all, but no that isn't the only reason I'm here. I don't even think it's the real reason I'm here anymore at all," he said softly and hopefully.

"Why then?" I asked cautiously.

"For you, Rosie. I'm here for you," he said simply, laying his heart out there for me.

I let out the breath I'd been holding since we'd sat down. Wow, I wasn't expecting that. I'd dreamed it but I never dreamed it could ever really happen. I sat there stunned until I realized he was taking my silence as a rejection and he began to pull his hands away. Again I closed my hands tighter around them and pulled them into my lap. He lifted his head and looked at me, searching for some sign of hope. I smiled back at him and waited for him to continue.

"This is just so unlike me. I joke around. I keep things light. I don't get too serious about girls. For me to be sitting here, not only feeling all this, but putting it all out there, sharing it all with you, it's so out of character for me. It's a huge thing for me. I've never done this before and most of the time I'm far from being this serious. I'm not trying to push anything on you, but I just feel like it's important for you to know. I kind of get the feeling I might get one chance with you and if I blow it I'm going to regret it forever. This isn't something I want to be casual about and it's definitely not a joke," he said strongly.

I nodded my understanding and squeezed his hands.

"Now I think it's time for me to tell you my part of the story, Emmett," I smiled, offering him some encouragement of the outcome.

He gently returned my smile as he waited for me to continue.

"After writing my first two novels I was deep into writer's block. Bella was calling me every other day asking if I had started work on my next book. The answer was always no. Until one night a dream woke me. A dream of a man with curly brown hair, endearing dimples and eyes as blue as the Texas sky. Immediately the entire story of 'Where the Trail Ends' came to me. I sat down at the computer and printed a picture of the image that I had dreamed of…a picture of you. I tacked it up next to my computer screen and I started to write. I wrote for over 24 hours almost without stopping. There would be times when I was so tired but I could almost hear your voice calling to me, encouraging me to keep writing, to finish. I finished the book and sent it to Bella. Not only had I written a book in less than two days, record time, once she received it she said the book needed no editing. That's unheard of. She asked what I wanted on the cover and immediately I knew it had to be eyes like yours. They were what drove me, spoke to me, called to me. She knew I wrote Travis for you. She knew that from the beginning. And every night since then YOU have haunted MY dreams, Emmett," I sighed, smiling over at him.

"I'd never let myself dream that you would be here for me. Not in that way. I'm still hesitant to believe it," I said, stopping him when he began to speak to dispute this. "We can get into that more later. I'm not dismissing you, Emmett, ok? I'm just telling you how I feel. I'm scared. That doesn't mean I don't feel or don't want it. Please know that," I said, reaching up with one hand to caress his cheek.

I felt his mouth curve into a smile. I reached over with my thumb and ran it over his charming dimples. Could he really be here for me? The real me? I wondered and I hoped as I returned to my story.

"I did write Travis for you and only you. I have complete control of my books and whether they are ever made into movies. I would never agree for 'Where the Trail Ends' to be made into a movie if you were not the one to play Travis. You are the only person I would ever allow to play that role. I have no idea how we would go about making this happen, but if you are up for the challenge then so am I. If that means setting up my own production company and funding the production myself, that's what we'll do. We'll make it happen, ok?" I said, encouraging him to believe.

"What about your privacy and your identity? I won't pretend to know why it's so important, but Rosie, I don't want to compromise what you've worked so hard to protect," he said with a worried look.

"We'll have to figure that out, but I'm sure we can find a way to make it work. I'm sure Bella told you I have my reasons for using a pen name," I said as he nodded. "I want to share them with you. I want you to know why it matters, but that's a conversation for another time. I'm feeling more than a bit overwhelmed already today. I'd venture a guess you probably are as well and I think that might be more than we want to tackle today," I said, laughing as Emmett's stomach started rumbling.

He looked down at it and then up at me, laughing with me and blushing all at the same time.

"I was too nervous to eat breakfast," he grinned.

I glanced at the clock. It was already 12:30pm. Definitely time for lunch. I stood up and took Emmett's hand, leading him into the kitchen. I pulled out a chair at the bar for him while I busied myself making a lunch for us. Within ten minutes I sat a plate in front of him. He took in the Italian grilled cheese sandwiches and homemade tomato basil soup and looked up at me and grinned. I sat down next to him at the bar with my lunch. I was shocked when Emmett leaned over and kissed me on the cheek before digging into his lunch.

"Thank you Rosie. It feels nice to have someone fix me such a home-cooked meal," he smiled as he devoured his meal.

"You're welcome, Emmett. Can I ask you something though?" I said softly, waiting for his ok.

"Sure, Rosie, you can ask me anything. I'm an open book," he bellowed as he laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh along with him. Yes, he was an open book. He didn't hide anything and I had to admit I loved that about him. It was certainly refreshing.

"Why do you call me Rosie? There has only ever been one other person in my life call me Rosie. I'm not even sure Bella knows about that," I said, waiting for his answer.

He took another bite as he appeared to be thinking over his answer. I saw him settle as though what he needed to say had come to him.

"Ok, I don't want you to freak out when I tell you this, but I really am an open book and I really do want you to feel like you can ask me anything and know I will tell you the truth, so here goes," he said nervously. "I call you Rosie because in my dreams that is always what I heard myself call you. I didn't know it was you at the time, but once I did to me you became Rosie. And now, sitting here next to you, it just seems right," he said, shrugging his shoulders and waiting for my response.

"Wow," I breathed, unable to say more.

"Shit! I shouldn't have said all that should I?" Emmett rambled nervously. "I'm sorry," he started to apologize.

"No," I said, stopping him by closing my hand over his. "It's not that. It's just, well, in my dreams of you and when you were encouraging me in my writing that's what you called me, 'Rosie'. It freaked me out then and honestly to know that you called me that in your dreams as well, it's freaking me out a bit now too."

"This whole thing is freaky, if we're going to be honest about it. But that just tells me that it's meant to be. I know that in my heart," he said, picking up my hand that was covering his and placing it over his heart. "Who else called you Rosie?"

"What?" I asked, refocusing my attention from his muscled chest.

"You said only one other person ever called you Rosie. Who was it?" he smiled as if he knew exactly what I had been thinking about.

"My Daddy," I said sadly.

"Where is your dad, Rosie?" Emmett whispered.

"He died. He died years ago," I said, unable to stop the tear that developed in the corner of my eye from falling.

"I'm sorry," Emmett said softly, reaching up to wipe the tear away.

"It's ok," I said, trying to offer him a smile.

Emmett stood up and then pulled me down from my bar stool. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I reached my arms around his neck and nestled myself as close to him as I could, absorbing the warmth and caring he was offering me.

It had been so long since I had been held and comforted. And I don't think I'd ever been held like this. God if he only knew. I may be the older of the two of us by a number of years, but he was definitely the one with experience. I pushed those thoughts out of my head and let myself just focus on the moment. I felt him rubbing my back and heard him whispering to me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here then, but I'm here now, ok?" he said.

I leaned back and smiled at him. "Thank you Emmett."

"Anytime, honey," he chuckled.

"Emmett, how long might anytime be?" I smiled as I pulled away from him.

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"How long are you staying? Do you have to go back to LA tomorrow?" I asked a bit sadly.

"Rosie, I don't have anywhere that I have to be for at least a month," he smiled at me. "I came out here with a mission…well, two missions actually…and I wasn't planning on going home until I accomplished them!" he laughed.

"Good," I smiled.

"Can you help me find somewhere to stay though? I wasn't thinking that far ahead because I didn't know if you'd even let me in the door when I got here, much less want to talk to me. I certainly never dreamed of this," he laughed.

"You can stay here," I volunteered.

"What?" he choked.

"In the guest room, Emmett. It's two hours to anywhere that has a decent hotel. I don't want you that far away now that you're here. I'd rather you stay here with us," I said, not realizing what I was revealing.

"Us?" he said softly.

Shit!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

RPOV

Ok, how was I going to explain Tommy without freaking Emmett out? And how was I going to explain it without getting into all the details? I wanted to share all that with Emmett because he needed to understand why I was so protective of my identity and privacy, but there wasn't time to get into it today. It needed to happen when we could be uninterrupted and within the hour a 7 year old interruption would blow into the house like a hurricane.

"What us, Rosie? Oh God, you're married aren't you? Or you have a boyfriend? I should have known someone like you would be taken. Fuck, I've really made an ass of myself haven't I?" Emmett rambled.

I reached over and grabbed his hands, urging him to look at me. I saw disappointment and hurt there when he did look up at me.

"Emmett?" I asked, trying to get him to focus completely on what I was saying. "Look at my left hand," I commanded.

He looked at me in confusion but obeyed and looked down at my hand.

"What do you see there?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said softly before looking back up at me with just a glimmer of hope.

"That's right. Nothing. There's no husband, no fiancé, no boyfriend, no one. Do you think I'm the type of person who would lead you on if I weren't available to you?" I asked softly.

"No, Rosie, not at all. It's just when you said 'us' it scared me. If the "us" isn't another guy then who is it?" he asked in confusion.

"Well, you may be even more scared by my answer," I laughed. "The 'us' is another guy, but it just happens to be a 7 year old guy. My son Tommy," I said hesitantly as I waited for his response.

"Wow! Your son? I admit I wasn't expecting that answer," he said as he sat down in shock. "That I can handle," he laughed. "You belonging to someone else. That I couldn't handle."

"So, you're ok with this? I mean, just like that?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, I'm not going to say it's not going to take some getting used to and I'm not going to say that I'm not a little weirded out by it, but it's nothing I can't handle. Once I get to know him I'm sure we'll be great! Wait, you are going to let me get to know him, right?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course! It's not like I'm going to hide you in the barn or something while he's home and then bring you out once he goes to school. If you're going to be here and be a part of things you need to get to know him and him get to know you. You're sure you're going to be ok with this? Me being a mom?" I asked still unsure.

"Just give me time Rosie! I'll be fine and so will we, ok?" he said reassuringly.

"Ok," I smiled.

"I have one question though," he asked, suddenly very serious."Where is his dad?"

"Emmett, I promise you that I will tell you the whole story tomorrow, ok? Tommy will be home in a few minutes and it's not a story I want to tell in front of him or with any interruptions. It's going to be a hard story for me to get through, but I promise to trust you with all of it tomorrow, if you'll allow me that," I said hopefully.

"Rosie, I'd allow you almost anything," he grinned. "That's fine. We'll talk tomorrow. I'm not going anywhere. Now what should I know about Tommy before he gets home? I want to make a good impression!" he bellowed.

"Emmett, where have you been my whole life?" I laughed, throwing caution to the wind and pulling him into another hug.

"Honey, you haven't seen anything yet!" he chuckled as he returned my hug before letting me go and waiting for me to tell him more about Tommy.

"Well, he's your typical 7 year old in most ways. He loves cartoons. He loves video games. He loves to eat. Pizza is his favorite food. He loves riding his horse and playing outside. He loves sports, especially baseball and football. But he's also incredibly intelligent and he loves to read and learn. He also loves to draw and he loves music," I said proudly.

"What is his favorite video game?" Emmett asked thoughtfully.

"Well," I said as I heard the back door open, "Why don't you ask him?"

I heard Tommy drop his backpack in the mudroom before he ran into the kitchen. He ran straight up to me and hugged me tightly. He took a seat at the breakfast table, waiting for his snack, before he looked around the room and noticed Emmett.

"Hey!" Tommy said, jumping up from his seat and pointing at Emmett. "You're the man in the picture by Mommy's computer!" he said excitedly.

Emmett looked over at me as I blushed. He grinned and looked back at Tommy.

"Oh, Mommy has a picture of me by her computer?" I asked.

"Uh-huh. She said you are her, what's that word again Mommy?" he asked.

"Inspiration," I mumbled in embarrassment.

"Yeah! She said you are her inspiration!" he said proudly.

Sometimes it drove me crazy that he never forgot anything.

"She said that did she?" Emmett grinned, winking at me.

"Uh-huh. I think she likes you," he said simply.

"Thomas Calvin!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you said…" he began again.

"Never mind what I said. I want to introduce you. Tommy, this is my friend Emmett," I said as Emmett reached out and took Tommy's hand in his own. "Emmett, meet my over informative son Tommy," I smiled.

"Tommy it's great to meet you! Your mom has told me a lot about you!" Emmett said warmly.

"Mommy, can I show Emmett my awesome room?" he asked.

Emmett looked at me for reassurance.

"Do you have homework?" I asked, using my best mom voice.

"No, ma'am. I finished it during study period," he said proudly.

"Then, sure! I think Emmett wanted to see your video game collection. I'll just work on dinner while you guys have fun!" I grinned, winking at Emmett.

"What are we having for dinner, Mommy?" Tommy asked excitedly.

"Chicken parmigiana," I smiled.

"Yummy! Come on Emmett!" he said, bouncing excitedly towards his room.

Emmett leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek before turning to follow Tommy. I knew they would be occupied until I called them for dinner so I stepped out on the front porch before I began cooking. I pulled the phone out of my pocket and dialed Bella's phone number.

"Isabella Swan's office," her receptionist answered.

"Stacey, its Rosalie Hale. Please put Bella on the phone asap," I said with urgency.

"Yes, ma'am," she responded.

She knew I was Bella's best friend and we had met on one or two occasions. She had no idea I was the company's biggest client though. Until today no one knew that except Bella.

"I take it you got your delivery," I heard her answer in amusement.

"I could kill you, you know," I said, trying to sound angry.

"Rosalie, we both know you're not really mad at me. You're just having a little trouble with things being out of your control. You know you're glad he's there and you know I was right to send him," she said simply.

Leave it to Bella to know exactly what to say. She was such a wise woman and such a good friend.

"It's not that, Bella," I began.

"No, it's exactly that. I know you, Rosalie. You're trying to figure out how to make this stay in your little box that you've drawn around your ranch. It's not going to. You can't stay shut away from the world there forever. You've talked to him, so I know you know by now that you're not the only one who's been dreaming about today," she said simply.

What could I say in response? She was 100% correct.

"You know I'm right, don't you?" she said smugly.

"Yes," I hissed.

"Good. So, just go with it. Get to know him. See what happens. I think you'll be happy you did. I have a good feeling about this!" she said excitedly.

"Me too," I admitted softly.

"Well, that's a start!" she laughed.

"Bella, I'm going to need your help with something. I know part of the reason Emmett came here was because he wants to make a movie of 'Where the Trail Ends'. I have no idea really how we need to go about this, but I want 100% control over all of it. I'll bankroll it if I have to. If that means setting up a production company of my own I will. Can you work on getting together whatever I need to do?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course. I anticipated this would be what you wanted to do once you talked to Emmett, so I'm already working on it. I should have everything you need by the end of the week. Once you and Emmett talk everything over and decide what you want to do, let me know and I'll get the ball rolling," she said, suddenly all business.

"Will do. For now I think I'd better get to work on dinner for my hungry men," I laughed.

"So he's met Tommy?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes," I said simply.

"How did that go?" she asked hopefully.

"Emmett was shocked at first and a bit hesitant, but he's trying. They seem to hit it off and at the moment are in Tommy's room playing video games," I said.

"Good. Just be honest with him, Rosalie," Bella offered.

"I'm doing my best, Bella. I'm doing my best," I said, hanging up the phone and heading back inside.

I ran into Emmett's chest as I turned into the kitchen. I felt his arms close around me as he caught me.

"Whoa! I've got you!" he chuckled. "Let me guess. Talking to Bella?" he laughed, noticing the phone in my hand.

"Yes. I let her know you made it safe and sound," I laughed against his chest before pulling away. "She's working on pulling things together for us for the movie. She should have everything together by the end of the week."

"That's good. I'm not in any rush where that's concerned," he winked. "Oh, Tommy wanted something to drink. I wasn't sure what you'd want him to have but if you'll point me in the right direction I'll fix us some drinks."

"He can have some juice or some milk. You can have whatever you'd like though," I winked. "The glasses are in the cabinet next to the sink. If you don't mind, please put Tommy's in one of the sports bottles. Less mess."

I watched as Emmett made himself at home in the kitchen. I began to gather what I needed for our dinner and went to work. He again crossed the room to where I was working and kissed me again on the cheek before going back to Tommy's room. I cooked dinner on auto pilot, my mind on the man with the curly brown hair and sky blue eyes, with dimples that I could get lost in.

A little over an hour later I had dinner ready to put on the table. I went to Tommy's room to get him and Emmett for dinner. I just stood in the doorway and watched them for a while. They were playing Disney golf and apparently having a great time. Their laughter was contagious and I couldn't stop from joining them. They both immediately turned around when they heard my laughter. Emmett immediately stood up and smiled over at me.

"Is dinner ready Mommy?" Tommy asked, bouncing around his room.

"Yes. How about you come set the table for me?" I asked, moving out of the way as he bounded out of the room.

"Anything I can do to help?" Emmett asked, walking over to join me.

"Maybe fix the drinks?" I asked.

"Sure!" he said, leaning in to kiss my cheek again before walking back towards the kitchen.

We had a fantastic dinner full of easy conversation. Emmett devoured two platefuls of what I had cooked, raving about how delicious it was. It felt nice to be appreciated. After dessert he and Tommy began to clear the table and do the dishes. Yes, I could get used to this, I thought.

"Mommy, when we're done can we play Wii?" Tommy asked.

I looked at Emmett to see if he minded. He smiled and nodded.

"Sure, for an hour. Then it's off to bed with you," I smiled.

Several games of Wii bowling and tennis later, Tommy was in his room changing into his pajamas and brushing his teeth. I was getting him tucked in his bed when he asked for Emmett.

"What's up buddy?" Emmett asked, sticking his head in the door.

"Will you still be here tomorrow?" Tommy asked hopefully.

"Sure will Tommy!" he laughed.

"Good!" Tommy said before yawning and turning over.

I leaned over and kissed Tommy's forehead, got up and walked out into the hall, shutting the door behind me.

"I think he likes you," I smiled at Emmett.

"I'm glad, because I really like him, Rosie. He's a great kid!" Emmett gushed.

"I think I like you too," I said quietly before I could stop myself.

"I'm glad because I know I really like you," Emmett said quietly into my ear before turning to go into the living room.

Wow! Things were just moving so fast. I don't want to say it was too fast because it just felt so natural. After being alone all these years, all this attention was overwhelming, but at the same time I loved every minute of it.

I went back to the kitchen and poured a glass of wine for Emmett and myself before joining him in the living room. I stopped to turn some music on before walking over to Emmett. I handed him his glass and sat down on the couch next to him. I curled my feet up on the couch, trying to get comfortable. Emmett reached out and lifted my legs and put my feet in his lap as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

We talked about anything and everything, except the heavy conversation that was looming over us tomorrow. Emmett told me about all his brothers and his one little sister. He told me about him mom and it was evident in his voice how much he loved her. He told me funny stories about his roommates and his castmates on his movies. It was obvious he was quite the prankster.

I told him stories about Tommy. I told him about the fun things we liked to do together. I told him a little bit about the ranch and what we did and how we ran things.

Every so often when the music would change we would stop and talk about what kind of music we liked and who our favorites were. "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5 began to play and Emmett stood up and pulled me to my feet. He wrapped one arm around my waist and closed the other around my hand. I curled my other hand around the back of his neck and leaned into his chest as he began to move us around the room.

I momentarily wondered why he chose this song. Why he chose that moment to dance with me. He saw through me, through all the protective layers, and saw the real me. I'd never felt more vulnerable or real than this moment. I snuggled closer into Emmett's warm chest, soaking up the safety I already felt there.

I don't know how long we had danced but when I suddenly felt my eyes begin to droop and felt myself yawn Emmett pulled away from me.

"Time for Rosie to go to bed," he laughed, gently caressing my cheek.

"But…"I began.

"No buts," he grinned. "I'll still be here when you wake up."

I got Emmett settled in the guest room, making sure he knew where everything was that he might need. As I turned to walk out the door he grabbed me and wrapped me up in a big bear hug. I settled into it, savoring the moment. I could get used to this. The man knew how to give hugs. They were the best I'd ever experienced without a doubt.

"Good night, Rosie," he breathed into my hair.

"Good night, Emmett," I sighed against his chest, pulling him closer for a moment before letting him go.

I quickly got ready for bed and crawled under the covers. I assumed now that Emmett was here with me that the dreams would stop. I expected a night of uninterrupted sleep, something I hadn't had in months. I fell asleep easily but somewhere in the middle of the night the dreams began again. This time, however, Emmett was lying next to me in my dreams. I was wrapped up in his arms. I could feel his arms around me and his lips on mine. Just as the kiss began to intensify I awoke with a start, sitting straight up in my bed. I was breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Well, this was new, I thought in amusement.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I walked downstairs and stopped in the mudroom to pull on my sandals. I opened the back door and headed out to the barn. I'm not sure how long I had been standing there, watching Sodapop trot around the corral, before I felt Emmett standing beside me. I felt his arm close around my shoulder.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked, smiling up at him.

"I had a dream," he smiled back at me.

"What?" I gasped.

"You too?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Right before you came out here?" he asked softly.

"Yes," I said hesitantly.

"I woke up from my dream about the time I heard you open your bedroom door," he whispered.

Wow…this was getting intense.

"In your dream were we…" I began before he stopped me.

"Yes," he said simply.

"In my…" I began again.

"Yes," he answered.

"Wow," I sighed.

I felt him rest his cheek against the top of my head. We stood there in silence just letting the moment sink in. I reached my arm around his waist and pulled him closer to me. He let go of the rail and turned into me, closing his other arm around me.

"Emmett?" I asked as I ran my hands up his back.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm glad you're here," I smiled up at him.

"Me too, Rosie. Me too," he smiled softly before turning us back towards the house.

He kept one arm around my shoulder as my arm stayed around his waist. Once we walked through the back door he held my hand as we climbed the stairs. He stopped at my bedroom door and gently kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you in the morning," he grinned before turning to go back to his room.

I turned and closed the door behind me, crawling back under the covers. Within minutes I was sound asleep again. Thoughts of Emmett drifted in and out of my head, but they were soothing and I slept soundly the rest of the night thankfully. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day, for me and I feared for Emmett as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

RPOV

My alarm woke me at 6:30 the next morning. I crawled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and my hair before heading downstairs. I needed to make breakfast and lunch for Tommy before the bus ran. I tried to be quiet as I headed downstairs. I didn't want to wake up Emmett. I would let him sleep in as much as I could.

I turned on the coffee pot and busied myself with Tommy's lunch. Once that was packed I worked on his breakfast, setting it on the table just as he appeared at his chair. He took a seat and ate in sleepy silence. I turned my attention to the picnic lunch I needed to make for Emmett and me. I had the last bit of food prepared and in the fridge when Tommy finished his breakfast. I sent him upstairs to get dressed. By the time he arrived back downstairs dressed for the day I had his backpack and lunch ready to go.

"Have a good day sweetie!" I said, hugging him and kissing his cheek. "I'm going to take Emmett for a ride today, so we may not be back when you get home. Aunt Dot will be here when you get home though, ok?"

"Ok, Mommy! Emmett will still be here tonight, right?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, Tommy, I'm not going anywhere," I heard Emmett say from behind me.

"Ok, cool! See you later!" Tommy said, high fiving Emmett and heading out the door.

"Good morning, Rosie," he said softly against my ear before he kissed my cheek.

"I didn't even hear you come downstairs. I was trying to let you sleep in," I smiled.

"I smelled coffee…and I missed you," he said, returning my smile.

At that precise moment his stomach growled loudly.

"And apparently you're hungry too!" I laughed. "How about I make us some breakfast before we start our day?"

"If your breakfasts are anything like your dinners I'm all for it!" Emmett chuckled.

Less than 30 minutes later I was piling Emmett's plate with biscuits, bacon, scrambled eggs and cinnamon apples. He devoured every bit, along with several cups of coffee. Slowly he pushed his chair back from the table.

"I could seriously get used to this!" he grinned. "My compliments to the chef!"

"Thank you, Emmett. I'm glad you enjoyed it," I smiled shyly.

"And you look so cute in your pajamas. What a way to start the day!" he winked as I turned red in embarrassment.

"So," I said, clearing my throat, "I thought we'd go for a ride and take a picnic."

"But…" he began.

"No, I'm going to tell you everything. I just thought it would be good to get away from the house. Are you up for a ride?" I smiled.

"Sure!" he said excitedly.

"Let's get changed and head out to the barn then!" I smiled, getting up from the table.

Thirty minutes later we were walking in the barn and getting ready to saddle our horses. Emmett followed me inside and waited for my instructions.

"I guess I should introduce you to our horses, huh?" I grinned, taking his hand.

I stopped in front of Tommy's horse's stall first. Emmett reached his hand in and let the horse come to him before rubbing his nose.

"This is Tommy's horse Sodapop. He's a paint. My dad bought him for Tommy when he was born," I said before leading Emmett to the next stall.

"This is my horse Ponyboy. He was actually my dad's horse but thankfully he took to me after Daddy passed. He's an appaloosa, one of my favorite breeds," I smiled, watching Emmett give Ponyboy some attention as well.

"The Outsiders, huh?" he asked, grinning at me.

"Very good. Yes, it's one of my favorite books and movies. I always wanted to have horses named after those characters," I shrugged, moving Emmett to the last stall.

"And last but not least is who you'll be riding, our newest horse, our Palomino Mac," I said as Emmett offered his hand to Mac.

"Mac, huh? I don't remember that character from The Outsiders," he commented in confusion.

"It's not, and Mac is his nickname," I offered, hoping that would be the end of the questions.

"Nickname? What's his name then? I ought to know if I'm going to be riding him, right?" he said simply.

"McCarty," I said quickly and quietly.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I quite caught that," he grinned.

I knew he heard me and knew what I said, but he was enjoying this.

"McCarty. His name is McCarty," I sighed.

"Really? Do tell," he grinned.

"Yes, Emmett, ok. Yes, he's named after you. I couldn't help it. I couldn't just come right out and name him Emmett, so I named him McCarty. I mean, look at his brown hair. It's even almost the same color as yours," I rambled.

"Shh," Emmett said, moving his hand from Mac to my cheek. "I think it's sweet," he said as he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Well, Cowboy Emmett, if you can manage to get Mac saddled we'll head out," I smiled as I pulled away from him.

"Yes, ma'am. Guess it's time for me to show you that you were right about me being a cowboy!" he laughed.

Twenty minutes later we were headed away from the house out into the ranch. I waved to my Uncle Walt as we rode past his house. Introductions would have to come later. Right now I needed to focus on Emmett getting to know me.

We rode at an easy pace staying right beside each other and carrying on a comfortable conversation along the way. I knew exactly where we were headed, exactly where I wanted to have this conversation, and I knew the ride at this rate would take us about 45 minutes. I had to admit watching Emmett on horseback was something I was enjoying every minute of. I had dreamed about it as I wrote, but my dreams were nothing compared to the real thing. He was so strong and so powerful, yet so graceful at the same time.

I could tell Emmett was nervous. I knew he was questioning what in the world I was going to tell him. I knew he was afraid it was something that was going to exclude him from my life. I was afraid it was something that was going to make him run the other way. We had a lot to overcome and I hoped today would be the first step in that process. I knew once we were through today we would either find a closeness that would allow us to share everything or we would be over before we started. I was deep in this thought as I heard Emmett whistle.

"Wow!" he exclaimed as the pond came into view over the horizon. "I never would have dreamed this was out here!"

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I smiled softly.

"It's perfect!" he grinned.

"It's spring fed, so the water stays fresh and clear year round. It also stays nice and cool year round, so it's perfect for a swim on a hot summer day," I explained.

"I'll have to remember that," Emmett winked. "Thanks for bringing me here," he said as he climbed down off Mac.

"You're welcome. I guess you're the only one other than those of us who either live or work on the ranch who's ever been here," I smiled.

"Well, I'm honored then," he said, returning my smile and helping me down off Ponyboy.

He still held my hand in his as I stood next to him. He leaned over and quickly kissed my cheek before moving to untie our blanket and the bags holding our lunches from our saddles. I took the horses reins and walked them over to one of the shade trees. I tied their reins to the post there and walked back to join Emmett.

He had the blanket spread on the ground and had taken a seat on it. I took a seat next to him and began to pull my boots off. Emmett looked at me for a moment and then decided that was a good idea, pulling his off as well. He then reached over and took both my hands in his own, rubbing his thumbs over the backs of my hands.

"It's ok, Rosie. Take your time. Whatever it is, I can promise it will be ok," he said reassuringly.

I took a deep breath. "Emmett, I'm just going to start at the beginning. It's going to take me a while to get this all out, but I think it will all make more sense if you know all the background, ok?" I asked, waiting for his acceptance.

When he nodded encouraging, I began my story.

"We didn't always live here on the ranch. We always owned the ranch, but I grew up in Midland. My dad at that time was still working for the oil companies. My Uncle Walt starting managing the ranch for Daddy at that time since we couldn't be here all the time. We spent almost every weekend here though. I'm an only child and until the summer before I started 6th grade I was quite the tomboy. I've always loved sports…I still do…but in elementary school a lot of my close friends were boys and I always played whatever sport with them. But, like I said, I grew out of that and into my own I guess you could say. I still had a lot of guy friends though. We had known each other our whole lives and they looked at me as their buddy, you know? And I was like Tommy, very intelligent, always at the top of my class. Add to that the fact that I was always more mature and more serious than my classmates, well, most the guys were way too intimidated by it all to ever ask me out. It didn't help that I had a huge crush on one my guy friends. Royce had moved to our school in 6th grade and I had been crazy about him ever since. Of course he never looked at me as anything other than his friend, so I went all through school without even a date, much less a boyfriend," I rambled, taking a pause to sort out my thoughts and gauge Emmett's reaction so far.

He waited for me to continue so I forged ahead.

"My mom passed away suddenly the summer after I graduated and Daddy decided to move full time to the ranch, so I left Midland for college, moving to Dallas to go to Southern Methodist University. I majored in English literature and finished my bachelor's degree in three years. I went straight to work on my master's in creative writing and finished it in two years. I was so focused on my class work, and was so inexperienced, that while I had a date here and there in college none of it was serious. After finishing my master's degree I was offered a teaching position in the English department at Texas Tech University in Lubbock. I was mostly teaching sophomore level literature classes."

"I was working on my Ph.D. along with teaching, still very focused on my career. The spring semester of my second year at Tech started with a shock. Royce walked into my class as one of my students. It was great to see him I thought at the time. I hadn't seen him since we graduated from high school. Royce had been in a car accident along with one of our other classmates just after our junior year. The other guy died instantly and Royce sustained many injuries, but he eventually recovered physically. Emotionally he never recovered though and his personality changed. He had been really outgoing and carefree, but he became withdrawn and quiet. I thought maybe when he walked in my class that things had gotten better. I had no way of knowing they had gotten worse, much worse."

"He stopped to talk to me after class and while I thought it would be good to catch up with him, right away it was uncomfortable. I just didn't know why I was feeling that way. I honestly thought maybe it was because I was his teacher and I thought it would be wrong for me to socialize with him in any way. I was polite and cordial, inquiring how he was doing. He asked if we could get together sometime. I told him I didn't think that would be a good idea. I saw a flash of darkness cover his face before he turned to leave the classroom without another word. I just chalked it up the change in his personality. If I had been smart I would have called some of my old friends and done some checking on him. Then maybe I would have realized," I said shaking my head.

I felt Emmett's hands close around mine again, with his thumbs again rubbing circles over the backs of my hands, trying to relax me and comfort me.

"He kept coming to class though, he never missed. Every class though he would stare at me to the point that I was getting uncomfortable. But he hadn't asked to see me outside of class again and for that I was thankful. But when we came back from spring break it seemed as if something had changed in him. Our first class after our break he again approached me after the rest of the class had left the room and again asked me to go out with him. Again I refused, trying to explain my position as his teacher. Again he turned in a cloud of darkness and left the room. I shiver now thinking back about it. I gathered all my books and walked to my office, uneasily working my way through my office hours before it was time to go home."

"I walked to my car and drove home just as I did any other day. I parked my car in the garage and walked into the house. The second I closed the back door I heard the doorbell ring. When I went to answer it Royce was at the front door. The second I opened the door a crack he pushed his way through, pushing me out of the way and locking the door behind him."

"He pushed me against the wall. I tried to fight Emmett, I really did try. I tried so hard, but he was 6'5" and all muscle. I was basically just a rag doll for him to throw around. He wanted to know why I thought I was too good to go out with him. He talked about how he knew I always wanted him in high school and he knew I had to still want him now. I tried to tell him that I wasn't the same person that I was then and that he wasn't the same person either. That set him off. He threw me down against the floor, that _awful, hard, cold tile floor_, saying that he was going to give me what I wanted in high school. I just remember the tearing sound of my clothes and the blood and bruises. He left after and I just lay there on the cold floor," I whispered, not even realizing I was crying at this point.

"Oh God, Rosie, no," Emmett breathed in shock.

"I finally reached the phone and called my dad. It took him a while to get there from the ranch but he brought the police with him when he came. They took me to the hospital and I was humiliated even more with all their testing, examinations and interviews. During their investigation however, apparently his roommate and several other guys had heard him talking about, well, about doing this to me for a while and they testified against him at the trial. By the time the trial came though he knew I was pregnant, and my father was determined to do whatever it took to have Royce sign all his rights away to my child. The attorney made it part of his plea bargain when it became evident that he would be convicted," I said thankfully.

"I was a mess, physically, emotionally, mentally. I resigned from Tech and moved back here to the ranch with my dad. I had Tommy early the next year and then I began writing as a release. I admit I hid here at the ranch. It was safe. Then Daddy was diagnosed with cancer. It took him quickly but he was able to see my success as a writer with my first novel before he passed. I wrote the second novel as a catharsis from his death. Then there was nothing…until you," I said, offering a half smile.

"Wow," Emmett whispered.

I immediately felt as if I had been right. This was more than anyone could be expected to handle, so why in the world would a beautiful and mega-talented 24 year old with the world at his feet want to saddle himself with this mess. I felt the tears of disappointment start to fall.

"No, Rosie, no," he said firmly, reaching under my chin and lifting my face to look at him. "It's just, God, I hurt for you so much right now and I'm fucking angry I don't know what to do. For someone to do that to you, God, I just want to destroy him. You didn't deserve that. Tommy didn't deserve that," he ranted.

I leaned forward and rested my head on his shoulder, trying to will some form of comfort to him.

"You don't hate me?" I asked so quietly I wasn't sure if he heard me.

"God, Rosie, how could I hate you? You are the strongest, most amazing woman I've ever met and you've got the most beautiful heart I've ever known," he said, closing his arms tight around me.

"It's just a lot," I sighed.

"I know, honey, but it's a lot that you've been dealing with all on your own. Now, let me help you, ok?" he said quietly.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I said uncertainly.

"I'm sure. I'm sure it's what I'm meant to do, if you'll allow me," he said hopefully.

"Oh, Emmett, yes," I said, immediately feeling my body relax.

"Rosie?" he asked, running his fingers through my hair.

"Uh huh?" I said softly.

"Can I ask you some things? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but…" he said hesitantly.

"Of course, Emmett. I trust you with everything," I said, pulling away from him to look in his eyes, seeing nothing but caring and compassion and could it be even love reflected to me.

"Where is Royce now?" he asked tentatively.

"He's still in jail. He hasn't come up for parole yet. I'm not sure what I'll do when that happens. For a while after the trial I got these rather disturbing letters from him, but once we started reporting them they stopped," I answered calmly.

"Does Tommy ever ask about his father?" he asked softly.

"He has a couple of times. I told him that he wasn't able to be a father and wouldn't ever be around. I told him maybe someday he would have a father, but for now I would do my best. He obviously does not know what happened to me" I answered quietly.

"There hasn't been anyone since you had Tommy?" he asked quietly.

"No," I said simply.

"And there wasn't anyone before that happened?" he asked slowly.

"No," I said simply.

"So, that piece of shit, he, uh, he took…" he started, unable to finish his thought.

"Yes, Emmett," I said, looking down at my hands. "He took what I was saving to give to the man I loved. He stole it from me in the most violent way possible," I shuttered, suddenly feeling very disgusted with myself.

"Excuse me a minute," Emmett said, pushing himself up quickly.

Before I could stop him, he ran over to Mac and jumped on him and, kicking him, broke into a run towards the house. I sat there broken and bewildered by what had just happened. It crushed what little hope I had that Emmett could ever see me as the woman in his life, but I'll be damned if I was giving up that easily.

With tears streaming down my face and my breaths coming in hard sobs, I climbed onto Ponyboy and started in the direction Emmett had gone. I'd ridden about ten minutes before I found him. Mac was grazing in the pasture, but Emmett was standing next to him, breaking down, emptying the contents of his stomach onto the ground. Moments later, he then turned and began to walk aimlessly towards the house before he just collapsed and went down on his knees. The closer I got I could hear the sobs that wracked his body.

I jumped off Ponyboy and ran over to Emmett, dropping down onto my knees just behind him. I draped myself over his back, wrapping my arms around his waist, willing some measure of comfort into him. He momentarily stiffened when I came into contact with him but then my touch seemed to release more of his tears as he sobbed uncontrollably. I didn't try to turn him around into my arms. I suddenly had the feeling he had run so I wouldn't see him break down like this. I didn't want to push him. I just cried along with him.

I felt his sobs begin to subside and felt him turn towards me. He settled on the ground and pulled me into his lap. He closed his arms around me, almost as if he couldn't get me close enough. I turned further and straddled his legs with my own and scooted as close to him as I could, wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms closed tightly around my waist, pulling me firm against his chest. I laid my head on his shoulder, tucking my face into the curve of his neck. I don't know how long we stayed like that before I felt Emmett sigh against me. I leaned back and looked at him hopefully.

"I'm sorry I ran, Rosie. I just felt so angry and sick inside, thinking about what happened to you. I knew I was about to fall apart and I just didn't want you to see that," he said sadly.

"Emmett, don't feel like you ever have to hide or run from me, ok? If whatever this is between us is ever going to work, we have to trust each other and you have to let me be there for you, just like I know you'll be there for me, ok?" I encouraged.

"I will be there for you, Rosie, always and every way I can and you will let me, but…" he began.

"No buts, Emmett. I know you're a strong man, ok. I know that, but that doesn't mean you don't need comfort and support does it?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Then let me be that person, ok? Especially when the pain is there because of me," I said sadly.

"It's not…" he began before I cut him off.

"I'll understand if you can't get past this Emmett, but do you think there might be some way…" I couldn't even finish the thought.

"God, honey, that's not what this is about. Believe me, if anything, I want you in my life even more now. I want you in ways I'm not sure you're ready to hear about. There are things I feel for you that I've never felt before in my life," he confessed. "Please say you'll let me be that man in your life, Rosie, please," he begged.

"Oh Emmett," I sighed as I leaned in and pressed my lips to his.

I felt this floodgate of emotions rush through me as his lips moved against mine. I reached my hands up and threaded them through his curls, pulling him closer to me. I felt his hands slide up my back, caressing me before they settled back at my waist. I felt Emmett sigh and pull away from me.

EPOV

I knew Rosie was older than me. I had known that all along, from my dreams, from the picture, from what little I had learned from Bella and from what I had learned about Rosie since arriving in Texas. I had been foolish to think she was the one with the experience, wondering what in the world she would ever see in someone as young as me. Now I knew while she had life experiences that no one should ever have to live through, I was the experienced one as far as relationships were concerned. I was going to have to be the one in the driver's seat where that was concerned, that was evident.

I don't know what I expected Rosie to tell me today. Even though I feared the worst, what I feared was something that was going to end in her telling me she wasn't interested. I would have taken that ten times over what I heard if that meant she never would have had to go through what she did. I had never felt such rage and anger and sickness over the vile things Royce had done to her. I wanted to kill him. I wanted in that moment to have a superhero's strength, find Royce, and rip him to pieces. It hurt me in places I didn't know existed to know that my Rosie had been hurt in such ways.

But what had I done? I ran. Big man, right? I just couldn't let her see me like that. But she came after me and she comforted me. It should have been the other way around but in the end it was as it should always be, us comforting each other.

I had to take this slow. In reality I was Rosie's first everything. I'm not sure I've ever been anyone's first anything, much less first everything. I swelled with pride at that though, because I knew if I did this right I could show and give her so much love. Love. Wow! How crazy is this? I mean, I knew when I came here that there was something special about Rosie, that something amazing was going on, but I never let myself dream it would be this incredible. That she would be this incredible. She was everything I had ever wanted in a woman, in a partner, even more, more that I wouldn't even let myself think about yet.

I pulled back from Rosie's kiss and smiled at her. I reached out and caressed her cheek, just soaking in the moment. God, she was beautiful. Did she even know that? I intended to make it my mission every day to show her and tell her.

"Rosie?" I began.

"Hmmm," she sighed, smiling at me.

"Thank you for trusting me with all this. I just want you to know how much you mean to me already. You are an amazing woman, so beautiful, so loving and giving. I'm so lucky to have you in my life," I said proudly.

She blushed. She fucking blushed. And God was it beautiful.

"How about we ride back over and enjoy the wonderful picnic you made for us? I'm kind of hungry now that things have settled down," I grinned sheepishly.

"Ok, I'm glad you're feeling better," she smiled.

"How about you, honey? Are you feeling better?" I asked softly.

"You're still here. I'm good," she blushed.

"I'm not going anywhere, Rosie," I whispered as I pulled her close into my arms.

My stomach chose this moment to growl loudly, causing Rosie to laugh. God, I love that sound. I'm going to have to do whatever I can to make her laugh. It's beautiful.

"Come on, cowboy. Let's get you fed," she chuckled, taking my head and leading me over to the horses.

We rode back to our blanket in comfortable silence. I knew there was more that needed to be said, but not now. I just wanted to enjoy lunch with my woman. My woman! God, that felt good. I felt like everything in my life was just clicking into place, like everything I had been through in my life had been preparing me to be the man I needed to be in this very moment and every moment to follow. I took a deep breath at the realization and looked over at Rosie who was riding next to me. When my gaze reached her I found her staring back me. I smiled at her and she grinned back at me. It made me feel so good to know I could bring that kind of smile to her face.

By the time we arrived back at our picnic I was starving. I think Rosie probably knew this because as soon as she climbed down from her horse she busied herself with fixing our lunch. I was quickly realizing I was going to have to up my workouts to stay in my current shape with Rosie cooking for me. I'd never eaten more delicious food in my life.

We talked while we ate, just sharing random little stories about our lives. I wanted to hear more about the little tomboy that Rosie was. It was so cute. From what I could tell since she was an only child and definitely a Daddy's girl, that was where her love of sports and the outdoors had come from. Frankly I just thought it was hot.

"So, do you still love sports just as much?" I asked hopefully.

"More probably," she smiled.

"Favorite sport please?" I asked, anxious to learn more.

"Baseball, far and away," she grinned.

"Favorite team?" I asked before taking another bite of my fried chicken.

"Red Sox," she replied before closing her lips around her straw to take a drink of her iced tea.

God, what I wouldn't give to be that straw right now. Focus, Emmett.

"What other sports do you like to watch or play?" I asked after I regained my composure.

"To watch? Football, basketball, hockey and golf. To play? Softball, swimming and golf, and horseback riding of course," she grinned. "What about you?"

"Football is my favorite. I'm a huge Vols and Titans fan," I smiled over at her.

"What was it like growing up with so many brothers? Bless you mom's heart!" she laughed.

I told her story after story about the crazy things my brothers and I had done. I had always been quite the prankster and was always in some sort of trouble.

"It's a good thing you're so charming. I'm sure that helped you out of quite a few messes!" she chuckled.

"Well, yeah," I said in embarrassment, thinking back about it. "What was it like growing up an only child?"

She told me lots of stories about her childhood and about her relationship with her parents. She was very animated when she talked and I briefly wondered if she could talk without using her hands. Quite frankly I thought it was sexy. Her moving her hands around so much just made me wonder what those hands could do to my body. Again, I shook my head to refocus my thoughts.

"Do you ever think about having any more kids? So Tommy wouldn't be an only child?" I asked hesitantly.

"All the time. I don't want him to go through life without a sibling or two. It gets even harder the older you get as an only child. I'd love to have more, but I never had anyone in my life to make me think that might ever happen before…" she stopped.

"Before now?" I grinned.

She turned red in embarrassment. I know she was worried she had said too much. She dropped her head onto her knees, hiding her face from me. I reached over and closed my hand over the back of her head, running my fingers through her hair.

"Rosie, look at me, please," I begged.

She hesitantly lifted her head and looked at me. I smiled softly back at her, choosing my words carefully before speaking. I inched my way over to her and leaned in close to her to the point we were almost nose to nose. I took a breath before I said the words that I almost couldn't believe I was uttering. Thinking it in passing to myself was one thing…admitting it to someone else was another altogether.

"I've thought about it too, ok? That's all I'll say right now, but please don't hide from me, Rosie," I said, leaning my forehead against hers before quickly and softly pressing my lips to hers.

She sighed and leaned back to lie on the blanket. I laid back to join her, holding my arm out for her to snuggle against my chest. We just watched the clouds roll by, enjoying the peacefulness of the moment.

"Emmett?" she asked softly, her words vibrating against my chest.

God, that was a delicious sensation.

"Yes, honey?" I answered.

"How long will you really get to be here with us?" she asked so softly I almost didn't hear her.

"I have at least a month off before I have to do reshoots and looping for my last movie. I'm here for the whole time if you'll have me," I answered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Tommy is out of school for spring break next week. We have a cabin rented in Red River, New Mexico for the week. Would you like to go with us? Unless I'm mistaken we might have a significant date to celebrate," she grinned.

She was good. My birthday was next week. To think about that she cared enough to know when it was and that she wanted to celebrate it with me was overwhelming.

"You want to celebrate my birthday with me?" I asked softly, making sure I wasn't imagining things.

"Well, of course, unless you don't want to," she said hesitantly.

"I'd love it! Red River? Skiing, right?" I asked.

"Yes. I guess I should have listed that on sports that I play, huh? You ski and board right?" she asked.

"I do. I can do both, but I like snowboarding best," I grinned.

"I can do both, but I'm more at ease on skis. Tommy started learning to snowboard last year. He's been skiing since he was 3. He's going to flip when he finds out you are coming with us!" she laughed.

"I'm glad he likes me. He's an amazing kid. You're an incredible mom," I bragged.

"He's crazy about you. And thank you. I do the best I can. I worry about him not having another man around now that Daddy is gone. I mean, my Uncle Walt is there, and his son Chris, but it's not the same thing. Well, I'm excited you're going with us! I can't wait to spoil you on your birthday!" she said excitedly.

"Well, you spoil me all the time. You've spoiled me since the minute I got here and I am loving every minute of it!" I bellowed, causing a few birds to fly out of the trees.

She giggled alongside me. Her laugh was so damn sexy that it sent tremors through my body. Rein it in, big guy. Remember, you're taking it slow. Wait for the right time. It has to be perfect.

I took a deep breath and looked up at the clouds rolling across the sky. I could get used to being here. It was so peaceful and relaxing and private…everything my life in LA was not. I noticed the sun was getting lower in the sky. It would be sundown before long.

"Rosie, do you think we need to be heading back? The sun is starting to go down," I asked as I pulled her closer in to my side.

"As much as I hate to go, you're right," she said as she began to sit up.

She leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips, lingering just a moment before pulling away to sit up and pull on her boots.

"Besides, Aunt Dot is cooking dinner for us tonight. I wanted you to get to meet her and Uncle Walt and their son Chris. Tommy will be at their house when we get back," she explained.

I nodded in agreement and pulled my boots on as well. I helped her pack up the remains of our picnic and strapped the bags back to the horses before helping Rosie onto Ponyboy. I climbed into my saddle, and smiling over at Rosie, gave Mac a kick as we headed back towards the barn.

Tommy was waiting on his aunt and uncle's porch when we rode up. When we got close enough he bounded off the porch, across the yard and up to me. He was all smiles.

"Hi Emmett!" he waved.

"Hey buddy! Want to ride back to the barn with me?" I offered with a smile.

"Can I Mommy?" Tommy asked Rosie.

"Sure!" she said, smiling at me as I pulled Tommy up into the saddle in front of me.

He chattered all the way to the barn about his day at school. He was excited about the start of spring break. Suddenly it seemed to occur to him that maybe I wouldn't be there when they went on their vacation.

"Mommy! We need Emmett to go skiing with us!" he gasped.

"We do, do we?" she smiled, playing along with him.

"Yes! Mommy, please! It will be so much fun!" he begged.

"Well, it's ok with me, but you'll have to ask Emmett if he wants to go," she said seriously.

"Emmett, can you go with us, please? We'll have so much fun! You can go boarding with me. I have to go snowboarding school some, but when I'm not in class we can go. And we have a great cabin and get to build snowmen and have snowball fights and go snowmobiling. And Mommy lets us make smores and we have pillow fights. Come on Emmett, you'll have so much fun!" he rambled.

Poor kid. He had no clue that he was trying to convince me of something they wouldn't have been able to stop me from tagging along on even if Rosie hadn't already invited me. Time to let him off the hook.

"You know Tommy that sounds like lots of fun! I'd love to go with you and your mom!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah!" he cheered as I lowered him down off Mac.

I climbed down and noticed there was someone there to take the reins from me. I helped Rosie down from her horse and she handed her reins off as well. She kept her hand wrapped around mine as she led me over to this person.

"Emmett, this is my cousin Chris. Chris this is my…friend Emmett," she smiled.

I could tell she hesitated there, as if she wasn't quite sure what to call me. Yeah, we'd have to have that discussion soon. I had no idea what we might come up with, but I knew for sure that I, from the moment I was in her presence for the first time, considered myself more than just her friend.

"Chris, nice to meet you, man!" I reached my hand out to him.

"Emmett, nice to finally meet you," he grinned, shaking my hand.

Finally? Interesting…wonder what he meant by that.

I had similar introductions to Rosie's Uncle Walt and Aunt Dot, more of the nice to finally meet you business. We had a great dinner full of more delicious food and warm conversation. I loved hearing stories about my Rosie. These were good people and I was so happy she had them in her life.

After we had finished dessert Walt stood up from the table.

"I'm going to head out to check the horses for the night. Emmett, would you like to walk with me?" he asked.

I got the feeling it wasn't exactly a request.

"Absolutely sir!" I said, standing up.

I stopped behind Rosie and leaned over the back of her chair. I softly kissed her cheek and squeezed her shoulder. I felt her hand come up and cover mine, squeezing my hand before bringing it to her lips, kissing it softly. It was such a small gesture but as I pulled away from her and followed her uncle I realized it was the first such show of affection in front of anyone other than Tommy. It felt good to know she felt so comfortable with me. I knew in reality that was a huge step for her.

"Emmett, I think you know I didn't just ask you out here to keep me company," Walt said, jarring me out of my thoughts.

"No sir, I didn't think so," I said, suddenly worried about what he was about to say.

"I'm not surprised that you're here. I kind of knew when she wrote that book that eventually you'd find your way to her. You're a good man, I can see that. I can see that you care a lot about her already. I just don't know if you know what you're up against and in for," he said, shaking his head.

"Sir, I know I don't know everything about Rosie yet. I'm sure I don't even know a fraction, but today she talked to me about what she has been through. I understand this is all new for her. She's important to me. She's the most amazing woman I've ever met. I intend to do everything I can to show her that," I said firmly, hoping he would appreciate both my honesty and intentions.

"See that you do, son, see that you do. She and Tommy both deserve some happiness. Just know I'm keeping my eye on you," he warned.

"I wouldn't expect any less, sir," I smiled, reaching out to shake his outstretched hand.

By the time we got back to the house it was time to get Tommy home and into bed. Rosie had him take a shower and then got him to bed. Again he wanted me to come in and tell him good night. Tonight he wanted to give me a hug. It felt good to matter so much to someone else, someone who didn't know I was an actor, didn't know I had a hit movie and really wouldn't have cared if he did know. To him I was just Emmett.

I saw Rosie yawn as she closed his door. It had been a very long and emotional day for both of us. As much as I hated to say goodnight to her, I knew we both need to rest and recharge our batteries.

"Rosie, get some rest, ok? It's been a hard day," I said, reaching out and caressing her cheek.

"You're right," she yawned. "Please sleep as late as you'd like in the morning," she offered.

"I'd like to get up and have breakfast with you and Tommy if that's ok," I smiled, squeezing her hand.

"Of course. I'll wake you up when I wake him if you'd like," she smiled, leaning forward to press her lips to mine for a brief moment before she turned to go into her room.

"Rosie," I said, keeping hold of her hand.

"Yes," she said, turning to look at me.

"I just want you to know. I will always be your friend. Always. But I will never be only your friend. Think about that, ok?"

I kissed her hand and turned to walk away, leaving her staring after me in shocked silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

RPOV

"I will never _just _be your friend," Emmett had said before leaving me staring after him as he retired to his room.

Could he really feel the way I did? Could everything I ever wanted finally be coming true? I had a feeling, especially now that Emmett knew my history, that he was going to handle me with caution and care. I could go along with that, for now, but I had a feeling I was going to have to be the one to show him when I was ready for more.

I began to think about our trip to Red River and about Emmett's birthday. I definitely had a few ideas for a celebration and gifts for him. He and I both had a lot to get through between now and then for it all to work, but I had a feeling we were heading in that direction…and were both happy about it.

I knew Emmett said I needed to rest…and I knew he was right, but I had so much to do before we left Saturday morning. I went to my closet and pulled out a gift I had begun working on for him before I ever let myself believe _my dreams of meeting him_ would come true. I worked into the night until it was complete. I hoped as I drifted off to sleep that Emmett would not notice the tiredness behind my eyes in the morning.

Again I awoke to the same dream in the early hours of the morning. In my dream Emmett was again lying beside me, here in my bed, and I was curled against his chest. I felt myself tracing lazy circles on his bare chest before pushing myself up to plant kisses where my fingertips had been.

I awoke breathless and gasping. I threw the covers off and pushed myself up off the bed. I couldn't help but wonder if Emmett had the same dream. I walked towards the door and put my hand on the knob, turning it and pulling the door open hesitantly. Emmett was standing on the other side of the door with his hand up, reading to knock.

"Rosie," he breathed, reaching out for me, pulling me close to him and wrapping his arms around me.

"Emmett?" I whispered, loosening my grip on him enough to look up into his eyes. "Did you have the dream?" I asked, reaching my hand out to touch his bare chest, unable to stop myself from mimicking the movements I had seen in my dream.

"Can we sit down and talk?" Emmett asked, moving us into my room and closing the door behind us.

I took Emmett's hand and led him over to my bed, sitting down on the edge and pulling him down next to me. I felt Emmett's other hand reach out and cup my cheek, his thumb rubbing over my cheekbone.

"Tell me, Rosie," he commanded. "Tell me what you dreamed. Was I here?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

Emmett moved away from me and lay down on the bed, stretching out and settling in.

"Was I here? Like this?" he asked.

"Almost," I whispered.

"Show me Rosie," he begged.

I took a deep breath and crawled up next to him. I reached out for his left arm, pulling it out where I could settle in next to him. I lay my head on his chest and felt his arm close around me. I placed my hand back on his bare chest.

"Like this," I whispered.

"Just like this," he whispered. "Like home."

"What?" I asked, unsure if I heard him correctly.

"It feels like home, here with you Rosie," he said hopefully.

"Then stay," I said, returning his hope.

"What?" He asked, uncertainty in his voice.

"Stay here with me. You belong here with me," I said quietly.

"Are you sure? I don't want to rush you or push you. I know you're not ready for everything, so please know I'm not going to push things too far, ok?" He said softly.

"I know Emmett. I know you care about me and that you won't do anything to hurt me or whatever it is between us. I also know that I want you here next to me. It's obviously where you are meant to be, where you belong," I said, pushing myself up to look at him in hopes he would believe me.

I felt his right hand slide around to cup the back of my head and pull me closer to him. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped me when his lips met mine. At the parting of my lips I felt his tongue slide across my lips, begging for permission to enter. I relaxed my mouth moving my lips further apart. I tentatively moved my tongue forward to meet his for an instant, willing him to understand that I trusted him, that I wanted this, that I needed this. I almost came undone when I heard him groan. I felt the love swell in my chest, knowing I could affect him this way.

Truthfully, I had never felt this way before in my life. I'd never felt so desired, so cared for, so safe, so cherished, so protected, so loved. I couldn't help but whimper when Emmett pulled his lips from mine. I couldn't stop the look that crossed my face at the momentary thought that I had done something wrong.

"Shhh, honey. Everything's ok. Fuck, everything's more than ok. That was the most amazing kiss I've ever had, but we've got to stop. If we don't stop now, things will go further than we're ready for, ok?" he said as he started to get up.

"No!" I exclaimed, closing my hands around his chiseled bicep. "Stay," I begged.

EPOV

"Stay," she begged.

How could I refuse her? I needed to be with her like I needed air to breathe. I lay back down and felt Rosie settle back into my side. I pulled the covers up over us and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"Honey, is this going to be ok? Me staying here? I don't want to do something I shouldn't where Tommy is concerned," I said worriedly.

"I think Tommy thinks you belong here. I don't think he will be upset by it at all, but I also don't think he'll be disturbing us, ok?" she said sleepily as she snuggled deeper into my chest.

"Ok. Sleep, Rosie. I'm not going anywhere," I reassured her as I began to draw lazy circles on her back.

I felt her left hand slide up my chest to rest over my heart. I lay awake thinking about the events of the last week, relaxing more when I heard Rosie's breathing even out in sleep. I looked down at her, so peaceful, her head on my chest and her soft auburn hair splayed over my shoulder and arm. I let myself fall into dreams of the future as I felt sleep overtake me.

I woke up to sunlight streaming through the windows and an empty space where Rosie had been. I glanced at the clock and knew that Tommy must have just left for school. I crawled out of bed and started downstairs. I met Rosie on the landing halfway down as she was coming up to bring me a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, honey!" I exclaimed, leaning in to kiss her, relishing the feel of her hand on my bare chest as she braced herself against me.

"You're welcome," she said, smiling a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Everything ok, love?" I asked with concern.

"It will be," she said unconvincingly.

"What can I do?" I said worriedly.

Maybe last night had been too much too soon. Damn it, Emmett. Why did you let it get so far? Why did you stay? I saw Rosie reach a hand up to me and felt it rest against my cheek.

"It's not you, baby. It's not us. Please don't worry. Last night was the best night of my life and I know it's only going to get better and better. Don't second guess yourself, ok? Don't ever second guess yourself with me," she ordered.

I simply nodded and let it go…for now. Something was making my Rosie sad and I needed to make it better. That much I knew. She turned to go back down the stairs and I merely followed her, feeling myself frown in concern.

She motioned for me to sit at the bar while she prepared our breakfast. The phone rang jarring me from my anxiety. Rosie had her hands in whatever she was cooking and gestured towards the phone.

"Emmett, baby, would you mind answering the phone for me?" She said with a small smile.

"Not at all!" I grinned, standing to reach for the phone. "Hello?" I said as I lifted the receiver.

"Emmett? Good! I'm so glad you're the one who answered. It's Aunt Dot. Can you come back to our house for a moment? I need to talk to you about something. Just tell Rosalie that I need you to come pick something up for her, ok?" She requested.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be right there," I replied before hanging up the phone.

"Who was it?" Rosie asked.

"Aunt Dot. She wanted me to walk over and pick something up for you. I'll be right back ok?" I said, standing to go.

"Do you want me to go with you?" She asked.

"No. Just work on breakfast. I won't be long," I smiled, unsure why I was even going.

"Well, you might want a shirt," she giggled as I started to walk out the door as I was.

I grinned back at her before bounding upstairs to change into gym shorts, a t-shirt and tennis shoes. I bounded back downstairs and yelled "be back in a bit" before heading out the back door to Aunt Dot's and Uncle Walt's.

I jogged across the yard and past the corral before bounding up the steps to Dot and Walt's front porch. I knocked lightly on the front door and waited for Dot to answer. She opened the door with a big smile for me and beckoned me to follow her to the kitchen. She offered me a seat at the breakfast table. As soon as I was seated she placed a cup of coffee in front of me. I took a sip as I looked up at her curiously, wondering why I was here.

"I know you're probably wondering why I called you this morning," she smiled softly.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm definitely curious what I can help with," I responded in all honesty.

"Did you notice anything different about Rosalie this morning?" She asked.

"She seemed sad," I frowned, thinking back to the look on Rosie's face as I met her on the stairs.

"Did she say why?" Dot asked.

"No, ma'am. She just said it wasn't anything I had done," I said, shaking my head.

"I don't know that she would tell you. She tries to be so strong, handling everything on her own. She hates to be a burden to anyone. I think you need to know what today is, I think she needs for you to know," Dot explained.

I took a deep breath and waited, steeling myself for whatever was coming next.

"Today is the anniversary of Rosalie's father's death. It's still a very hard day for her. I would expect, even with the happiness and joy of having you by her side, at some point today for her to break down. She's very good at trying to hide it, trying to isolate herself, crying and breaking down alone. That's always upset me honestly. I see how much she means to you. I know you don't want that for her. I know you want to be there for her. You need to show her that, help her see that she can lean on you, depend on you, show that you can be her strength when she needs it," Dot encouraged.

"Oh, God. It all makes so much sense now. I had seen such sadness in her eyes this morning. That's what I want…to be her rock. I want her to let me be her everything, Dot. I do. I'll do my best to help her through," I said, standing up to return to Rosie.

"Thank you Emmett. You're a good man," Dot said, pulling me into a hug before patting me on the arm. "You'd better get back before Rosalie comes looking for you. Oh, and here's a dozen fresh eggs to take back to her. Can't have you going back empty handed since I called you here to pick up something, can we?" She winked.

I waved at Dot as I stepped off the front porch to head back to Rosie. I stopped short of the back door and took a deep breath. I felt the tears begin to form in my eyes, but I fought them, knowing I had to be able to give Rosie strength today. I pushed the back door open and walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey, honey!" I said happily, walking over to Rosie. "Aunt Dot sent us some fresh eggs. Did you want me to put them in the fridge?" I asked as I stopped behind her to kiss her neck.

"That would be great. I haven't started breakfast yet so leave out how many you'd like me to cook for you, ok?" she requested.

"Since you haven't started cooking yet can we go sit down a minute?" I asked softly.

She nodded and I took her hand and lead her into the living room. I sat down in the large overstuffed chair in the corner and pulled Rosie down to sit in my lap. I reached up and cupped her cheek with my hand.

"Honey, earlier when I asked you what was wrong, why didn't you tell me what today is?" I asked softly and gently.

"What?" She whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me about your dad?" I said quietly.

"I didn't want to bother you with it," she shrugged.

"There is nothing about you that will ever be a bother to me. If you're hurting or sad I need to know. I need to help. I need to be here for you. I want to be your rock. Let me take care of you Rosie," I begged.

I felt her shoulders begin to shake and then watched as she fell apart in my arms. I leaned back in the chair and pulled her back with me, letting her settle into my chest. I closed my arms around her, one hand rubbing her back and the other in her hair. Her face was tucked into the crook of my neck, which was now wet from her tears.

"Shh, honey. It's going to be ok. You aren't alone anymore. I'm here. I'll always be here. Oh Rosie," I began as I felt a tear slide down my cheek as my heart broke for her. "I wish I could take away all your pain."

I felt her pull back from me slightly. She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. She reached out and gripped the front of my t-shirt.

"Emmett?" She began, urging me to look in her eyes. "You can't take away the pain completely, but whether you know it or not you're already making it better. You make me feel more alive than I've ever felt before in my life. You make me so happy. I feel so at home with you and so on fire for life all at the same time. I can't imagine my life without you."

"I want you to know that I've never felt this way before in my life. Thank you for helping me be brave enough to not be afraid," I whispered. "But please let me help you get through this, ok?"

I felt her settle back into my chest and relax against me. I held her close to me and just caressed her, willing her to let go. I felt her sigh against me and I knew it was working. I felt my heart swell that I could help her feel better.

"Rosie?" I asked, urging her to look at me.

"Yes, Emmett," she said quietly.

"I have two things I'd like to do today, if it's ok with you," I began. "I'd like for you to think about how you'd like to honor your dad today, something we can do together and with Tommy as well if you'd like. I would also like for you to let me pamper you. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," she answered in a small, quiet voice, betraying that this was something new to her, having someone look after her and her needs.

At that moment though her stomach began to growl. We both laughed at the sound as my stomach decided to join hers. I decided this was the best moment for the pampering to begin.

"Come on, honey. How about you let me fix you breakfast today?" I grinned, helping her to stand up before standing myself.

I led her to the kitchen and seated her at the bar. I gathered up what I needed to make omelets. I could handle that at least. I poured her a cup of coffee and went to work. The phone rang, jarring us out of the quiet of the moment. I saw Rosie reach for it to answer.

"Hello?" She began.

"Hi Bella! Yes. Ok. If it's ok with you Emmett and I will look everything over next week while we're in Red River. Yes. Can I call you later about that? Good. Yes, hang on."

"Emmett, Bella asked to talk to you," she said, handing me the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Emmett, how are things going?" Bella asked.

"Never better. The best ever," I grinned as I looked over at Rosie.

"You should know today is going to be a hard one for her," Bella tried to explain.

"I know all about it Bella. I've got it covered," I explained.

"She told you?" Bella said in shock.

"Well, she and Aunt Dot, but yes, we've talked about it," I replied.

"Wow! She never opens up about stuff like this. Wow! What the heck is going on out there?" Bella asked, struggling for understanding.

"We belong together, Bella. Simple as that," I said, winking at Rosie. "I need to let you go, ok? I'm making breakfast for my woman."

"Ok, talk to you soon. Call me if you need anything!" Bella answered before hanging up.

I smiled over at Rosie and refocused on our breakfast.

"Did Bella tell you about the movie and production company information?" Rosie asked.

"No. Not at all," I replied.

"She emailed it this morning. I thought maybe we could look at it next week sometime," Rosie said before taking a sip of coffee.

"That's fine if that's what you want. I'm not in any hurry. Being with you is more important than making a movie," I answered honestly.

"Yes, but if we make this movie together that's just even more time we can spend together, isn't it?" She asked.

"Well, you're right about that! Let's get to it then!" I grinned. "I did have one thought about it."

"Do tell, Mr. McCarty," she grinned.

"Have you thought anything about who you'd like to direct?" I questioned.

"Not really. I know we'll probably be on a tight budget and it will be a smaller picture, so I'm sure we'll have to get someone starting out looking for their big break," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, I kind of had an idea about that. What do you think about Carlisle Cullen?" I offered.

"Does Carlisle direct?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he hasn't before, but he's been around the business in front of the camera so long, and he's so smart, that I think he'd be great. I think it's something he's interested in trying, for sure," I answered hopefully.

"Call him," she directed, handing me the phone.

I quickly dialed Carlisle's cell phone number. I knew it was early in California but with his and Esme's little ones I knew he'd be up. He answered on the third ring in an uncertain voice, a reaction to the unknown phone number I'm sure.

"Hey Dad!" I bellowed. "How're you doing?"

"Emmett! Son!" he chuckled. "Where in the world are you?"

"Texas, bro!" I laughed.

"Texas? What in the world are you doing in Texas?" He questioned.

"I'll explain later. I've got a question for you," I explained.

"What can I do for you?" Carlisle responded puzzled.

"Well, have you ever read any of R.L. Welch's books?" I asked.

"Not personally. Esme reads them religiously though," he answered.

"Does Esme have a copy of "Where the Trail Ends"? I questioned.

"Sure. She just finished it a couple of days ago. Why?" Carlisle probed.

"I'm working on developing a project, working on making that book into a movie. We're going to need a director and I thought of you," I said quickly.

"You want me to direct? Since when do you have a production company?" He said incredulously.

"Yes, I'm asking you if you're interested in directing. And we're in the middle of putting our company together. Do you think you could read through the book in the next few days? See what you think about it and then let me know?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course. I'm just in shock. I've always wanted to try my hand behind the camera, but it's hard to get anyone to let you make that transition," he said still in shock.

"Well, this would be a hell of an opportunity for you then, wouldn't it Dad?" I chuckled.

"Yes, Son, it would be. Let me get the book from Esme and I'll let you know," he promised.

"Ok. Call me on my cell though. I'll be out of pocket next week," I explained.

"Will do! Talk to you soon!" He exclaimed before hanging up.

I looked over at Rosie and smiled.

"Well?" She asked.

"He's going to read the book. Esme, his wife, had a copy she had just finished. It's just a formality though I think. He was definitely interested. I know him. He'll do it," I said confidently. "Have you had any thoughts about this?" I asked as I set her omelet in front of her.

"God this is amazing!" she said as she chewed her first bite. "Emmett, this is fantastic!"

"You're welcome honey! Now quit changing the subject," I laughed.

"I did have one thought," she admitted. "About a name for our production company."

"Yes?"

"McHale films," she revealed.

"McHale?" I questioned.

"Yes, for McCarty…" she began.

"And Hale?" I finished.

"Yes. Do you like it?" She said hesitantly.

"I love it! Are you sure you want to make me a partner in this though? It's not like I have a lot to offer," I admitted.

"Emmett," she said, standing and walking to me. "You are my partner. Period. I know it and you know it," she said firmly as she grasped my large hands in her small ones.

Suddenly I knew she wasn't just referring to the production company. I knew she was 100% right too. We were partners, maybe not in every sense of the word yet, but we would be soon enough. Rosie was so generous. She wanted to share everything with me and I loved her even more for it. I leaned down and rested my forehead against hers.

"How did I get so lucky?" I asked softly as I felt her hand come up to caress my cheek.

"I'm the lucky one," she whispered.

"McHale Films it is," I said, tilting her chin up and pressing my lips softly to hers. "Enough work talk for today though!" I smiled as I moved away from her. "Finish your breakfast!" I ordered with a smile as I picked up my own plate and joined her at the bar.

"Yes, sir!" She laughed, digging back into her food.

I smiled over at her as I dug into my omelet, devouring it and the toast I had made to go with it in minutes. I watched Rosie drink the last bit of her coffee and then I stood to clear the dishes. Once that was done I walked back around to her, reaching out to clasp her hands and pull her up into my embrace.

"Have you given any thought to how you'd like to honor your dad today?" I asked softly.

"Yes. I'd like to pull out some pictures to show you. I want you to know about him and about my life. It would be nice to focus on the happy memories," she sighed, leaning into my chest.

"I'd like that honey," I smiled, reaching a hand up to smooth her hair.

"If we could, after Tommy gets home, I'd like to take some flowers out to his grave and leave them," she requested.

"Of course. Now why don't we go look at those pictures," I smiled as I pulled away from her.

I settled back into the oversized chair in the living room as Rosie walked over to the bookshelf, retrieving several albums before coming to settle in my lap. We worked our way through all the books, with her telling me stories about each one. It gave me so much insight into who Rosie was and how she had become that person.

"He would have really liked you, you know," she sighed.

"You think?" I asked, wrinkling my nose in doubt.

"I know. You are so much like him in so many ways. He was very much a practical joker, just like you. He loved to laugh. He was fiercely protective of those he loved. He had the biggest heart. He always knew how to make me feel better. He was the strongest man I knew but he was also very gentle," she said.

"You see all that in me?" I asked in disbelief.

"I do. I see it in everything you do," she smiled as she caressed my cheek.

"And here I thought I was being mysterious!" I chuckled. "You see me so clearly…sometimes better I think than I see myself."

"I feel the same way about you. You always seem to know what I need," she said softly.

"Speaking of, it's time, I think, to begin your pampering," I grinned, helping her to stand.

I led her upstairs to her room. I sat her down on the bed for a moment before I turned to go out the door.

"Wait here, ok? I'll be right back!" I smiled as I walked into the hall.

I opened the linen closet and searched until I found what I was looking for. I walked back to Rosie's room. I walked over to her and handed her the sheet. She looked up at me in confusion.

"I'm going to give you a massage. I can't think of a better way to help relax you. Just wrap this around you and then lie down on the bed. I'll be back in a minute, ok?" I asked hopefully.

She nodded as I turned to walk out the door. I shut it behind me and went to my room. I had seen some lotion in my bathroom that I thought would work best. I retrieved it then waited a few minutes to give Rosie time to get comfortable. I walked back to her room and knocked lightly to make sure she was ready.

"Come in," she answered.

I pushed the door open and walked in to find Rosie lying on her stomach across the bed. She looked so peaceful. I appreciated that she trusted me enough to do this. I climbed up on the bed next to her and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you for letting me take care of you," I whispered into her ear.

She merely nodded but I noticed one tear slip from the corner of her eye. I reached out to catch it with the pad of my finger. I felt like someone had their hands around my heart, squeezing it tight. How did this happen? How did it happen so fast? Yet it felt more right than anything had ever felt in my life.

I took a deep breath and rolled the sheet down to the rise of her bottom, exposing her back to me. I squeezed a good amount of the lotion into my hand and began to work my way over all the muscles in her back. Her skin was so warm and silky underneath my hands. I could feel the tension begin to dissipate beneath my fingers. Every once in a while Rosie sighed contentedly. I moved the sheet to recover her back before moving my focus to her legs and feet. As I began to knead her feet, I heard a moan escape her lips. Interesting. I'd have to remember that, I grinned.

"Turn over for me honey," I whispered next to her ear.

She did as I asked. I began to massage her arms, working my way to her hands. Again a moan slipped from her lips. I couldn't help but look at her left hand and imagine what it might look like with my ring on her finger. What the hell? Where had that thought come from? I shook my head and refocused on Rosie. As I finished my work I leaned in to her and pressed my lips to hers.

"I'm going to fix a bath for you now, honey. Is that ok?" I asked quietly.

She nodded and smiled before closing her eyes in bliss. I went to her bathroom and ran a steamy bubble bath for her. I lit a few candles around the room and returned to let her know it was ready. She was sitting up on the bed with the sheet wrapped around her. I took her hands and led her into the bathroom.

"Enjoy your bath, ok? Take your time. I'll leave you some clothes on your bed," I smiled.

"What are you going to do, Emmett?" She asked, squeezing my hands.

"I think I'll go take a shower," I smiled. "Now, go. Enjoy!" I said, turning to go back into her room.

I shut the door behind me and then began to search her dresser for some clothes for her. I grabbed some underwear, pajama pants and a tank top. I tossed them on the bed and then left the room, shutting the door behind me. I took a deep breath as I walked to my room. I was trying to keep this all about Rosie, but I wanted her so much, needed her so, that it was challenging.

I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. I grabbed some pajama pants before heading in the bathroom. I turned the shower on, leaving the water temperature at best lukewarm. I needed to calm myself before returning to Rosie. God, Rosie. She was so fucking beautiful. She had the biggest heart I'd ever known and for some reason she had a place in her heart for me. For me! Having her bare skin under my hands earlier had been torturous. I wanted to toss the sheet aside and make her mine. I had to keep reminding myself that she had never been in this place before. Add that to the fact that I wanted to make everything perfect for her and I had to keep myself in check.

Yeah, tell that to the raging hard on I was sporting at the moment. I glanced down at it and all I could think about was the idea of Rosie beneath me, taking all of me inside her. I groaned as I stepped under the water. I couldn't stop myself from closing my hand around my erection. I closed my hand and imagined Rosie there with me in the shower. God, not even a minute later and I felt myself come harder than I ever had in my life. I couldn't stop myself from screaming her name as I came. I fell back against the shower wall in exhaustion before sinking to the floor.

I heard the door to my bedroom open and then heard Rosie call out to me.

"Emmett? Are you ok?" She asked in concern. "I thought I heard you call me."

Fuck! I guess she had heard me.

"Yeah, honey. I'm fine," I said from my place in the shower. "Go back to your bath."

"Ok. I'll see you in a little bit," she called hesitantly before I heard my bedroom door shut again.

I leaned my head back and thought about the last week. I'd never felt more at home, nor more on edge, in my life. Having to hold back from Rosie was almost more than I could take. But I knew I belonged with her. I couldn't screw this up. She saw the real me, the me that no one else took the time to see, the real me I didn't let them see. Everyone just thought I was a goofball, an airhead jock, a comedian, or a player. No one saw what Rosie saw. She saw straight into my heart and into my soul. I felt like I could really be myself with her. I felt like I was home.

I reached to turn off the now cold water and pushed open the shower door. I toweled off and pulled on my pajama pants. I wanted to dress to match Rosie. I hoped that would help convince her to be lazy today. She deserved that, today especially. I knew it would be hard enough on her as it was.

I pulled open the door to my room and walked down the hall to Rosie's room. I knocked lightly, unsure whether she was out of her bath. I heard her answer.

"Come in, Emmett," she said happily.

I pushed the door open to find Rosie curled up on her bed. She patted the bed next to her, inviting me to join her. How could I resist such an invitation? I climbed onto my side of the bed and crawled under the covers. I lifted the covers back on Rosie's side as she crawled under to join me. I pulled her against my chest and into the crook of my arm. I felt her settle into me as if her body was made to fit mine. I sighed at the thought.

I felt her hands begin to drift over my chest. I took a deep breath and steeled myself. I'd allow her this, giving her as much leeway as I could. I needed her to get comfortable with us being together this intimately. I needed her to be in control right now. I began to trace light circles over her back as I was on fire under her touch. She traced circles over my chest before moving to my stomach, tracing each and every line as if she were trying to memorize them.

"Oh Rosie," I sighed, unable to stop myself.

"Am I doing something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"God no. You're doing everything right. Too right. You're taking us places I'm not sure you're ready to go yet," I said quietly.

"I'm sorry," she began.

"No. Don't ever be sorry. I want you to feel comfortable with me, with us. I love that you are beginning to feel that way. I just don't want to rush things. I can't lose you," I admitted.

"You won't," she said, sitting up suddenly.

I sat up with her, trying to figure out what she was doing. She seemed frustrated, trying to prove herself to me in some way. She sat straight up in the bed and I turned myself to face her. She reached out and closed her hand around my left wrist, lifting it and bringing my left hand to rest on her chest, covering the place over her heart.

"Do you feel that?" She asked as her heart thumped rapidly under my hand.

"Yes," I sighed.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Your heart," I whispered.

"My heart…you own my heart now Emmett. It belongs to you," she said, covering my hand with her own.

I held my hand in place for a moment, relishing the feeling. I then closed my hand around her wrist and brought her hand to rest over my heart. She gasped as she felt the wild thumping.

"Oh my," she gasped.

"Do you feel that, Rosie?"

"Oh Emmett," she sighed.

"My heart beats for you now. It's yours," I said firmly.

I felt her hand flex over my heart in time with the beats. I lay back down on the bed and pulled Rosie with me. She curled into my side again. I leaned over and pressed my lips to hers.

"Rest, honey. I know you're tired, so rest before Tommy gets home. I'll be right here," I whispered, closing my eyes as well.

We slept several hours until I glanced at the clock and knew Tommy would be home soon. I gently shook Rosie to wake her. She smiled at me and leaned up to press her lips to mine. I moaned at the contact and immediately felt her tongue drag across my lips. I opened myself up for her, relishing the fact that she was taking the lead, that she was comfortable with this exploration. I felt her tongue graze over my own and her hands thread through my curls. I settled my arms around her waist, pulling her as close to me as I could. We continued this until we were both breathless. I pulled away and grinned at her. God, I'd never been happier. I winked at her before moving to stand up.

"It's almost time for Tommy to be home, honey. I thought you might want to get everything ready before he got home," I said, clearing my throat.

"You're right. Just let me change," she said.

"Where are we headed?" I asked, trying to decide what I should wear.

"My parents are buried here on the ranch. We can either take the Jeep or we can ride out," she said.

"Let's ride. If you want I can get the horses saddled while you change and get everything ready. Should I saddle Tommy's horse as well?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure he'll want to ride with you, so I wouldn't bother. Not today anyway," she smiled softly.

I nodded and walked to my room. I changed quickly and headed to the barn. By the time I had Ponyboy and Mac saddled Tommy was home and standing on the back porch, ready to go. Rosie appeared shortly after. I walked the horses over to them. Sure enough Tommy climbed up to sit in front of me.

We rode for about 30 minutes in the direction opposite of our pond. As we rode over the last hill there were three huge oak trees growing. I noticed a headstone situated beneath these trees. Rosie rode ahead and fell on her knees in front of the stone. She placed the flowers and then began to cry into her hands. I rode forward and helped Tommy off the horse. I walked over to Rosie and closed my arms around her.

"It's ok, Rosie. I'm here," I said, willing some comfort into her. "I'm here."

I felt her take a deep breath and then she began to speak.

"Momma, Daddy, this is Emmett. You'd love him. I know you would. Daddy, he's the one you always said would come. I'm sorry he won't get to know you, but you would love him. I know I…" she began before shaking whatever she was going to say off. "I miss you both. I miss you so much," she said before standing up and stepping back.

Tommy stepped forward a moment and put his hand on the stone. He thought for a moment before he spoke.

"Papa, I miss you. It's not the same without you. I love you," he said simply before joining Rosie.

Rosie turned and began to walk back to the horses with Tommy. She turned to wait for me.

"Go ahead, honey. I'll be there in just a minute," I smiled.

She turned to go, understanding that I wanted a bit of privacy. Once they were with the horses, I turned my attention back to the stones. I knelt in front of Mr. Hale's stone, pressing my hand against it.

"Mr. Hale, I just want you to know that I will take care of Rosie. She's my whole world, her and Tommy. It happened so fast, but I know it's meant to be. I will always be there for them. They are my life. I will love them forever. I hope you would have approved. She says you would have. I'll do my best for her. I promise," I said before rising and turning to join Rosie and Tommy.

I climbed onto Mac and pulled Tommy up in front of me. We rode back to the house, stopping at Dot and Walt's for dinner. We didn't linger long over dinner as we still had to pack for our trip. Tommy was almost asleep by the time we got home. I carried him in to his room. Rosie busied herself packing his bag while I helped him get ready for bed. It felt good to be needed in this way. Once his bags were packed and I had read him two books, Tommy hugged me good night and kissed Rosie before falling asleep.

I went to my room to pack. Rosie paused at my door for a moment.

"You're not sleeping here, are you?" She asked worriedly.

"Not unless you want me to. I was just planning to pack quickly. I don't have a lot with me that will work for skiing. I'll need to stop and buy some stuff tomorrow on the way," I answered.

"I don't want you to. I want you with me. Please," she begged as I nodded. "It won't be a problem stopping tomorrow. I have a few things to pick up as well," she smiled mysteriously.

"I'll be there in a minute, ok?" I smiled.

By the time I got to Rosie's room she was curled under the covers waiting for me. I crawled under the covers and pulled her to my side. We were both asleep within minutes, despite the excitement of the coming day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

RPOV

The alarm went off way too early the next morning. I crawled out of bed, trying my best to not wake Emmett. I showered and dressed quickly before going downstairs to make breakfast. When everything was ready I went back up to wake Tommy first. I sent him down to start eating and went to wake Emmett. I sat down on next to him and put my hand on his chest.

"Emmett, baby? It's time to get up," I said softly, running my hand over his chest.

"Ummm, ok, honey," he smiled, pulling me down to him and pressing his lips to mine.

"I could stay here all day, Emmett, but we've got a long drive ahead of us today. And you're breakfast is getting cold," I said softly.

"Breakfast?" He said, suddenly sounding much more awake.

"Yes, baby, breakfast. Now come on, up with you," I giggled, heading back downstairs.

Within minutes he had joined Tommy at the table. They both ate in record time, excited to get started on our trip. Emmett dressed quickly and then loaded my Suburban with all our bags, my skis and Tommy's snowboard. He climbed behind the wheel and looked over at me and smiled.

"Just point me in the right direction navigator," he grinned.

We drove as far as Amarillo before stopping at the mall there. We both had a few errands to run before we went any further down the road. Emmett was headed to get the clothing he'd need for a week in the mountains. He was going to just rent his equipment once we got there.

"Emmett? Do you mind taking Tommy with you? I just need to run to one store real quick. I'll meet you guys back here in say 30 minutes?" I asked.

"Sure, no problem Rosie!" He grinned, kissing me on the cheek and winking before he and Tommy turned to go.

I raced to make my purchases and then raced back to the Suburban to stash them before meeting the guys. I had stowed an empty duffle in the truck the night before and I filled it with my shopping bags before zipping it shut. I had ten minutes to spare when I got back to our meeting place so I decided to finalize one more detail for Emmett's birthday. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my cousin Jessica's number.

"Hello?"

"Jessica? It's Rosalie," I said quickly.

"What's up? Are you guys on the road yet?" She asked.

"We're in Amarillo. I just wanted to make sure everything was set for you guys to take Tommy home with you Thursday night after the kids' snowboarding school lets out?"

"Yeah. Adam can't stop talking about it. He's so excited it. You know he can spend more than one night with us if you want him to. It would give you a chance to spend some quality time with Emmett. Chris told me he seems like a great guy," she offered.

"He is, Jessica. He really is. I'm so lucky. We'll see how Thursday goes. I may just take you up on that!" I laughed.

"Ok!" She chuckled.

"I've got to go, ok," I said as the guys approached. "We'll see you Monday!"

"See who Monday?" I heard Emmett ask from behind me.

"Oh!" I jumped. "That was my cousin Jessica. She's Chris's little sister. She and her family are going to be at Red River next week."

"Staying with us?" Emmett asked, sounding more than a bit disappointed.

"No!" I said a little too emphatically. "They have a condo in town. Did you find what you needed?"

"Yup! I'm good to go," he grinned, holding up his bags. "Did you not find what you wanted?"

"I did. I just already put it in the car," I grinned. "I need to take Tommy in Best Buy real quick then we'll be ready to get back on the road."

"Ok. I'll take this stuff out and then bring the car around for you guys," he said, kissing my cheek and squeezing my hand before walking out the door.

"Ok, sweetie, how about we go let you pick out a birthday gift for Emmett? Do you know what you want to get him?" I asked Tommy.

"I want to get a Wii game and a Playstation game for us to play together. I love playing games with Emmett. He's so much fun!" Tommy said excitedly.

"You really like Emmett don't you?" I gently probed.

"I do, Mommy. He's really nice. I like that he's so nice to you too. He makes me feel important," he admitted.

"I'm glad sweetie!" I sighed in relief.

"Here's what I want Mommy. Can I get these?" He said, holding up two games.

"Sure! Let's get checked out and back to Emmett," I said, taking his hand.

Emmett was waiting with the Suburban at the curb when we got out. Tommy climbed in and buckled up while I stashed Emmett's gift in the back. I climbed in next to Emmett and leaned over to kiss him quickly.

"Did you miss me?" I teased.

"More than you know," he answered seriously.

We drove on towards Red River, stopping once to have lunch and then again in Taos for groceries. Tommy and Emmett stayed in the car while I went in to shop. I was thankful for this. That way I could buy everything I wanted for Emmett's birthday dinner. I was determined to make this his best birthday ever. We picked up pizzas for dinner and then headed to our cabin.

Before we knew it we were there. Emmett pulled into the garage and parked the car. He began unloading everything for us while I went about putting away groceries and unpacking. I warmed the pizzas in the oven while we got everything squared away.

"Ok, boys, let's eat so Tommy can get to bed and I can give Emmett the grand tour," I said, smiling over at the two of them.

We ate quickly and Emmett followed Tommy and me upstairs to Tommy's room. Tommy climbed into bed and hugged Emmett and then me before quickly falling asleep. I followed Emmett out of the room and shut the door behind us.

"So, baby, would you like the grand tour?" I smiled, linking my arm through Emmett's.

"Wouldn't miss it," he winked.

"Tommy's bedroom and bathroom are the only things upstairs. You've seen the kitchen and the breakfast room. This is the great room. I love the fireplace and the windows. There's a library and office just off the great room, as well as a half bath. Sometimes I like to come up here and write," I smiled, taking Emmett's hand as I led him to our room.

"And this?" He asked with a smile.

"This is our room," I said, pushing the door open to reveal a large bedroom with a four post log king sized bed and another fireplace.

"It's beautiful," Emmett remarked. "What's through there?" he asked gesturing to a set of glass doors.

"There's a wood deck and a hot tub out there," I smiled, leading him to show him the bathroom. "This is our bathroom. There's also a sauna off this room, as well as our closet," I said. "Make yourself at home."

"I already feel like I'm at home," Emmett said with a yawn. "I think I'm about ready for some sleep though. It's been a long day and I'm sure we have an early start tomorrow."

"Yes, Tommy has to be at snowboarding school by 8:30 in the morning and it's about a 15 minute drive to town," I explained.

"Well, if it's ok with you, I'm going to grab a quick shower before bed," he said, smiling before he turned to go into the bathroom.

EPOV

When I came out of the bathroom Rosie was already in bed, sleepily waiting for me to join her. I smiled at the sight as I slid into my side of the bed. I smiled even bigger as I felt her curl into my body as if she were made to fit there. I sighed as I felt her hand spread across my chest and her breaths even out in sleep.

When I woke the next morning Rosie was gone. I could smell breakfast cooking so I got up and dressed quickly before going into the kitchen. She was standing at the stove in her robe, her hair still wet from her shower. I tiptoed in behind her and slide my arms around her waist.

"God, you smell good," I growled as I leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Oh, Emmett," she sighed, turning into my embrace and wrapping her arms around my neck.

I moved my lips from her neck to her lips, pressing them against hers and inching my tongue out to tease her lips into opening for me. She moaned and I moved my tongue against hers, gently yet hungrily. She moved her lips away from mine, breathless, but smiling.

"Good morning, love," I grinned, licking my lips.

"Good morning, baby. Are you hungry?" She smiled.

"Are you kidding? For your cooking, of course I'm hungry!" I exclaimed.

"Would you mind going up and waking Tommy for breakfast?" She asked sweetly before returning her attention to the stove.

"Not at all! We will be right down!" I saluted before bounding upstairs.

Moments later we were all seated at the breakfast table, enjoying a hearty and delicious breakfast. I was so spoiled and so far gone. I was hopeless. Rosie stood to being clearing the table when I stopped her.

"Honey, I'll do that! Why don't you go get ready? Tommy and I will clean up and then I'll get him ready for the day, ok?" I said, squeezing her hand.

She nodded, obviously touched, before turning to go to our room. Tommy and I cleared the table, put away the leftovers and did the dishes quickly before heading up to his room to get him dressed. I helped him pack his backpack for snowboarding school and we headed back downstairs to wait for Rosie. To say I was shocked when she stepped out of the bedroom was an understatement.

"How do I look?" She asked, twirling around.

"Umm, honey, those aren't skiing clothes!" I stuttered in shock.

"They aren't?" She feigned, looking down at what she was wearing.

"Uh, no," I shook my head. "They are snowboarding clothes."

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to go snowboarding with you today then," she grinned, grabbing her bag and heading to the garage.

I looked at Tommy, who just shrugged his shoulders and grinned. I grinned back and we followed her to the garage. I loaded Tommy's snowboard and the one Rosie had taken out of the garage storage for herself and then climbed in the driver's seat. We made the 15 minute drive and parked at the mountain base. Rosie took Tommy to check him in for the week of snowboarding school while I rented my gear for the week. I was waiting out front for her when she returned.

"Ready?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"As I'll ever be," she smiled, taking my hand. "It's going to take me a bit to pick this back up I think. Maybe this was a bad idea. I don't want to slow you down."

"Hey, none of that," I said, shaking my head. "What made you decide to snowboard instead of ski anyway?"

"I wanted to spend the time with you, be with you. Plus it's what you and Tommy enjoy. I figured it would be more fun if we could all do it together. I hoped maybe you'd be able to help me get better," she said, offering a shy smile.

God, I felt like someone had their hands around my heart, squeezing it. This beautiful, loving woman was willing to take this huge step outside her comfort zone just to be with me, just to give us more time together, just because it is something she knows I enjoy. And she was trusting me to help her and teach her and watch over her. She was willing to go out on a ledge for me, to step out of her comfort zone, just for me. I melted.

"Of course!" I said, leaning over and kissing her softly. "You're so athletic though, I doubt you'll need much help from me. I'll try and teach you what I know though, but I warn you it's not much," I winked.

"Oh, I don't know. I saw the snowboarding movie you made. You've got mad skills," she said before blushing at her admission.

"Oh really? You've seen that movie?"

"Seen it? I own it. Impressed?" she questioned.

"Yeah. Not many people have seen that, much less realized or appreciated I did a lot of the work myself," I sighed.

"I appreciate you," she said so quietly I barely heard her.

I couldn't speak. All I could do is smile over at her and squeeze her hand. I led her to the chairlift and off we went. The morning went really well. She was, as I thought, a great athlete. And while I could tell snowboarding was not something that was just natural and second nature to her right now, I could see with every run that she was working hard and improving greatly. She was determined to keep up with me. More than that she was fearless with her efforts. I knew that was against her nature and momentarily wondered if it was just me that brought that out in her.

Before I knew it we had reached midday and were breaking for lunch. I took Rosie's snowboard from her and found a stand for both of them. By the time I looked up she was waving across the patio at someone. I assumed it was her cousin and her family. She grabbed my hand and led me forward to meet them.

"Emmett, this is my cousin Jessica and her husband Mike. Their son Adam is in snowboarding school with Tommy this week," she said.

I reached out to shake both their hands, returning both their smiles.

"Emmett, I've heard great things about you from my parents and my brother," Jessica said.

"They are amazing people. I'm enjoying getting to know them," I said, walking along with her into the restaurant.

"How about Rosalie? Are you enjoying getting to know Rosalie?" she winked.

"More than you can imagine," I whispered, leaning down close to her ear.

"Good. She deserves to be happy," she smiled.

I really enjoyed getting to know them over lunch, but I was anxious to get Rosie back to myself. We were having some great conversations as we rode the chairlifts up the mountain. There wasn't a more peaceful time and the mountain air and our surroundings had really opened us up to each other even more.

We were enjoying another great conversation as we reached the top of the longest chair lift. We boarded over to some picnic tables at the top of the mountain to study the map. So far we had been sticking to green runs, but apparently my lady wanted more of a challenge.

"I'm ready for a blue," she said.

"Are you sure?" I questioned, not wanting to push her.

"Emmett, can you board the black runs?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, but…" I began.

"I want to someday be able to go down those with you. I'm not going to be able to do that riding greens all day. Let's do it," she challenged.

Fuuuuck! I felt my pants suddenly get uncomfortably tight. Did she have any idea how sexy she was at this moment? Then the magnitude that she was taking on this challenge just for me hit me, hit me straight through my heart. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Rosie?" I said, turning towards her and grabbing both her hands in mine.

"Yes?" She said, looking at me worriedly.

"I…" I began and stumbled.

"Emmett is everything ok?" She said worriedly.

"Yes, everything is better than ok," I smiled softly.

"Then what?" She asked in confusion.

"I love you," I admitted so softly I wasn't sure she heard me.

"What?" She gasped, showing both that she heard me but she wasn't sure she had heard me correctly.

"I love you," I said more confidently.

"Oh, Emmett," she sighed.

Fuck, Emmett. Way to screw things up again. Way to push her too far. Fix this.

"I'm sorry. I know it's fast. It's too soon…" I began before she put her finger over my lips to stop me.

"Emmett, I love you too. I love you so much," she gasped. "I never dreamed…"

"Well, dream, honey, dream. I love you. I love you. I LOVE YOU!" I bellowed.

She giggled and threw her arms around my neck, snuggling into me. I pulled her as close to me as I could, nuzzling her neck before kissing her deeply and lovingly, putting every bit of what I felt for her into the kiss.

At that precise moment, snow starting falling heavily from the skies. It couldn't have been a more picture perfect moment. We couldn't have made a better memory. I reached a hand out to cup her cheek and ran my gloved thumb over her lips. She smiled underneath my hand, unable to contain her happiness.

"Rosalie Hale, I love you. God, it feels good to say that out loud!" I grinned.

"Emmett McCarty, I love you!" she giggled. "I think we'd better get back down the mountain though. This snow is starting to come down pretty heavy."

"I think you're right. You sure you're ready for a blue? It will certainly get us down quicker," I asked again.

"Let's do it," she grinned.

She followed me move for move down the mountain, never backing down from any challenge. She only fell once and she was back up and moving before I could even get to her. She was one determined woman. And I was one lucky man!

By the time we reached the bottom of the mountain conditions were worsening. Tommy's class had let out early, but he was waiting with Jessica and Mike when we got there. We loaded back into the Suburban and made the slow trip back to the cabin. By the time we got there I could tell Rosie was getting tired. She had tackled a lot today after all.

"Tonight, I'm cooking dinner," I announced.

"Emmett, baby, you don't have to…" she began to argue.

"I want to, ok? Tommy can help me, right buddy?" I asked.

"Sure! It will be fun!" He said.

Rosie curled up in front of the fire while Tommy and I went looking for something to make for dinner. We settled on spaghetti, garlic bread, salad and brownies. Even we guys couldn't screw that up, right? Every once in a while I'd check on Rosie, giving her a soft kiss before tending to the fire and returning to the kitchen.

She gushed over how wonderful dinner was. I could tell spoiling her was going to be fun. She truly appreciated everything I did for her. What a change that was from what I was used to. I was used to girls expecting, even demanding things from me. Rosie treated everything like a gift. Hell, she treated me like a gift. God, I loved this woman. Everything about her made me love her more.

By the time we got Tommy to sleep I could tell the physical activity of the day was taking a toll on her body. She was moving slower and more gingerly. She had taken on a lot today, but I wanted to be sure she was ok tomorrow.

"How about we go out to the hot tub?" I asked, taking her hand in mine. "It would be good for your muscles."

"How about your muscles?" She flirted, running a hand up my chest.

"Uh, yeah, that too," I said, clearing my throat, grinning and winking down at her.

"Just let me change, ok?" She smiled before turning to go into the bathroom.

I quickly changed into my pair of board shorts. I had miles of ideas and dreams about that hot tub, but they weren't happening tonight. Despite the fact that I had declared my love for Rosie today and despite the fact that she returned my feelings I didn't want to push things too far too fast.

Of course, explaining that to my painfully hard cock when Rosie stepped into the bedroom in a little black bikini was another story. God, she was beautiful. Not the hard angles of the stick figures Hollywood served up, but womanly curves in all the right places. She smiled as she walked past me to the door. I sucked in a breath as I noticed the bruise forming on the back of her right thigh.

"Honey, what in the world?" I hissed as I reached out to stop her.

"What?" She asked, not knowing what I was talking about.

I dropped to my knees and ran my hands over the back of her thigh. She hissed a bit as I touched the darkening bruise. I cursed myself for pushing her so hard. As if she could read my thoughts she reached out and ran her hand over my cheek.

"Stop, ok?" She demanded.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Stop blaming yourself. It happened on my one fall of the day. One fall. Do you know amazing it is that I did all I did today and only had one fall? You made things so much easier and better for me today. I bruise very easily Emmett, ok? Don't think a thing about it. It will be fine in a day or two. It's not going to slow me down or stop me, ok?" She demanded.

I nodded before leaning forward and pressing my lips to the bruise, eliciting a moan from Rosie. When I stood up she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me tight against her. I smiled as I felt her hands run up my back. I leaned forward and pressed my forehead against hers.

"I love you, Rosie. I just don't like to think about you hurting at all," I admitted.

"I love you too, Emmett. I love you even more for how much and the way you care for me, but I promise, I'm ok," she smiled before tilting her head up to press her lips to mine.

When I moaned she took the lead and ran her tongue over and past my lips, teasing my tongue with her own. Mmmm, apparently she was feeling bold tonight. When I felt her hands move back around my waist and up my chest I knew I had to slow things down and fast. I knew how I wanted this to happen and this was too much too soon…and with a 7 year old upstairs. I gently released Rosie and took a small step back.

"Come on, honey. We need to get you in the hot tub or you won't be able to move tomorrow, much less board," I smiled, taking her hand and leading her outside.

I stepped into the hot tub and helped Rosie in after me. I helped her sit down and then took a seat opposite her. We both leaned back into the warm, swirling water, just relaxing and talking over our day. Every so often our feet would touch beneath the water and frankly it gave me a brilliant idea.

I reached under the water and lifted Rosie's foot up the surface. As we talked I began to rub her foot, trying to ease away the tension of the day, remembering how much she enjoying this part of her massage. I moved from the foot to her ankle and to her calf, trying to ease as much of her muscles as possible. I gently lowered that foot back into the water and lifted out the other, repeating the process. Rosie's eyes were locked on me, following my every movement.

Once I had lowered that foot back into the water I felt her hands on my forearms, pulling me towards her. I turned towards her but apparently was not close enough for her satisfaction, so I straddled her, one knee on each side of her hips, getting as close as I could.

I took a deep breath as I felt her hands run up my chest and around my neck. I felt her hand thread through my curls and urge me down to her. I pressed my lips to hers, moving them slightly, trying desperately to allow her to take the lead.

I gasped when she pulled away from me and sat breathless as I felt her gaze move over me before coming to rest on my eyes.

"You're perfect," she cried.

I knew instantly and without a question or doubt that unlike every other woman I'd had in my life she wasn't referring to the way I looked and she wasn't talking about my body.

"I'm not perfect," I countered, resting my palm on her cheek.

"You're perfect for me," she sighed, reaching her hand to my cheek in a similar fashion.

Was I? Could I be? I'd like to think so. I thought she was so perfect that she had been created for me.

I took a deep breath and moved back against the side of the hot tub, pulling her with me. I closed my arm around her shoulders, pulling her into me. I felt her arm go around my waist and the other settle on my chest. I closed my hand over hers that rested on my chest.

"I'm glad you think so, Rosie, because I think you were made for me to love," I sighed, closing my eyes and savoring the moment.

I felt her head snuggled into my chest and felt her relax against me. I knew she was getting sleepy and I didn't want the temptation of having to get an asleep Rosie out of her wet swimsuit to get into bed. I stood up slowly and then reach in and scooped her up out of the water, carrying her to the bedroom admist her giggles over "being swept off her feet".

She went into the bathroom to get ready for bed and I changed quickly into my pajama pants, climbing into my place in our bed. Our bed. Wow, how quickly that had come to sound so right. I was lying there, smiling stupidly I'm sure, when Rosie appeared in the bathroom doorway.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" She asked, returning my smile.

"How happy I am just being here with you. How right it is for us to be together," I explained as she slid in next to me. "How stupidly happy I get just thinking about the fact that I think of this as our bed," I revealed.

She snuggled into my side as I reached over to turn off the light. I leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, feeling her smile beneath me.

"It is our bed. I like that. And I love you," she yawned, finally allowing herself to let sleep overtake her.

"Oh, Rosie, if you only knew how much I love you," I sighed before letting sleep come to me as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

EPOV

Monday began much as Sunday had. Rosie cooked breakfast for us all before we took Tommy to snowboarding school. I insisted Rosie warm up on at least two green runs before tackling anything further. Again our ski lift rides were times of reflection. We were never at an end of topics of conversation. Unlike anyone else I'd ever met, Rosie wanted to hear everything she could about me. She wanted to hear every detail and every story I would share with her. I loved her for it.

We had tackled several of the lower level blue runs before lunch on Monday and Rosie was definitely making progress. She challenged herself and she kept rising to the challenge, but I was afraid she was pushing herself too far too fast.

We headed back up the mountain after lunch and stopped at the same picnic table we had sat at yesterday when we confessed our love to each other. Again we were trying to decide on a trail to tackle.

"I'd like to try this one," Rosie said, pointing at a particular trail.

"Honey, that's an advanced intermediate trail," I explained.

"And?" She questioned.

"And I'm not sure you're ready for that," I confessed.

"You're not sure I'm ready? Or you're just trying to protect me?" She pushed.

"It's not that," I began.

"Emmett, don't you trust me to know what I'm ready for? Don't you trust my judgment?" She asked, her voice tinged with a bit of hurt.

Fuck! Why did I not think this was really about snowboarding anymore? Was she trying to tell me something? Was I making a mistake by continuously putting on the brakes and pushing her away? I took a deep breath.

"Rosie, I trust you. I trust you with everything I am and everything I have. You're probably the smartest woman I know. If you say you're ready, then I will believe you're ready," I said, reaching out to squeeze her hands, hoping she understood the complete meaning of what I was saying.

RPOV

God, I hope he meant what I think he meant by that. I loved this man so much. I'd dreamed about what he would be like, what it would be like to be with him, but the reality of it was so much more than I ever dreamed. Emmett was amazing. I felt more alive and happier than I'd ever felt before in my life. I was tired of holding back. I was tired of hiding. I was going to trust in what I was feeling and I was going to do whatever it took to be with Emmett, to love him, to be the woman he deserved.

"I'm ready," I said, turning to smile at Emmett. "Let's go!"

Each run was a little bit more of a challenge. I kept pushing myself forward, putting my trust in Emmett as my guide. I only fell once. Emmett seemed pleased with how well I was doing. I think it meant a lot to him that I hadn't just strapped on my skis at the beginning of the week and taken the easy route.

Tommy was waiting for us when we finished our last run of the day. He begged Emmett to help him build a snowman when we got home. I started work on dinner while they headed outside. I fixed us all some hot chocolate and took it outside. I noticed, as I handed them their mugs, that they were in fact building three snowmen.

"What's up?" I asked, gesturing to the snowmen of various sizes.

"It's Emmett and you and me, Mommy," Tommy explained.

"Oh," was all I could say as I looked over at Emmett, who was beaming. "Nice work. Dinner will be ready in about an hour. I'm going to take a quick shower while it's cooking," I said, kissing them both on the cheeks before heading back inside.

"Ok, honey. We'll be in before too long," Emmett smiled, running his hand down my back before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me into a strong hug.

His touch was driving me crazy. He brought out feelings and needs and urges that I'd never felt before. My body ached for him. I sighed as I pulled away from him and walked through the house. I pulled the door to our bedroom shut and began to pull off my layers of winter clothes. By the time I got to the shower door I was completely wrapped up in my thoughts of Emmett.

I turned on the water and stepped into the steamy shower. I let the water run over my body as I began to think what it would be like if Emmett were here with me. I closed my eyes and turned myself over to the moment. I ran my hands down my body, skimming over my breasts, down my stomach and to the place that ached for Emmett's touch.

I slid my fingers into my slick folds, imagining they were Emmett's tongue. I grazed them over my swollen and throbbing clit, yearning and dreaming of Emmett being between my thighs, bringing me pleasure. As I picked up the speed of my movements, I couldn't stop myself.

"Oh God, Emmett!"

EPOV

Tommy and I had finished our snowmen and come inside to get ready for dinner. I sent him upstairs to wash up and change clothes. I thought I could change quickly and see if I could help Rosie with dinner. I pushed open the bedroom door and noticed the trail of clothes on the floor. I noticed the bathroom door was open, even though I could hear the shower running. I thought I could just stick my head inside the door and ask her what she needed me to do…until I heard her.

"Oh God, Emmett!" She groaned. "Mmmm, Emmett. So good."

I stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The fact that she was in the shower, pleasuring herself, imagining that it was me sent rockets of emotions surging through my body.

"Yes, Emmett. Oh, yes!" She moaned.

Shit! Now what was I going to do with this throbbing hard on? I momentarily thought about joining her in the shower, but I had made a promise to myself that I would let her tell me when she was ready. That hadn't happened yet. It was pretty obvious from this that she was ready, but I wasn't supposed to be here, hearing this.

I reached down and adjusted my pants before stepping back out of the room before I was noticed. I went to the kitchen, pulled a beer out of the fridge and flipped off the bottle cap. I sat down at the bar and drained the bottled in one long drink. As I sat it down Rosie appeared in the doorway, looking completely adorable and blissful in her pajama pants and…wait, what was that?...my t-shirt. Fuck, she looked amazing. How was I going to do this?

But somehow I kept managing, through the next two nights with her sleeping curled into my side. Through another amazing day of going up and down the mountain. Every moment with Rosie was more than I ever dreamed I'd have in my life.

Wednesday came. The day before my birthday. I admit I was very curious what Rosie had planned for tomorrow. However, I discovered when we arrived at the ski area Wednesday morning that apparently we weren't waiting until tomorrow to begin my birthday celebrations.

Tommy was taking the day off from snowboarding school and the three of us rode up and down the mountain together. It was neat to see what he had learned so far this week. He was already able to ski the easier blue runs. He definitely had inherited his mom's athletic ability.

We had a great lunch at a little Italian restaurant in town before heading back to the cabin midday. We spent the afternoon snowboarding through the National Forests that surrounded the cabin. Rosie had two snowmobiles. Obviously she and Tommy were used to riding their own snowmobiles, but Tommy traded off riding with me or Rosie.

We stopped in a clearing up the mountain for a quick snowball fight. Tommy and I took on Rosie and quite frankly I think she got the better of us. I had never laughed so hard. Rosie and Tommy had insisted we all make snow angels as well. I loved that my woman still had so much little kid in her. She loved to act goofy and be silly, but she could do it and still be sexy as hell. She really was my perfect woman.

On the way back I gave Tommy back his snowmobile and climbed on behind Rosie, wrapping my arms around her waist and leaning into her back. I felt her sigh underneath me, leaning back into me.

Tommy pulled his snowmobile back into the garage. Rosie stopped just outside and pulled off her helmet. She began to turn back into me, so I quickly removed my helmet as well. I felt her hand close around my cheek.

"I love you, Emmett," she sighed, leaning forward and pressing her lips to mine.

"I love you too, Rosie. Thank you for today," I smiled.

"The day isn't over Emmett!" Tommy laughed, suddenly joining us from the garage. "We're taking you out for your birthday dinner!"

"But my birthday isn't until tomorrow," I said in confusion as we stepped off our snowmobile and let Tommy move it to the garage.

"Yes, but Tommy is spending tomorrow night and Friday night with Jessica, Mike and Adam, so we're going out to dinner tonight so the three of us can celebrate together," she explained.

Hold up. Did she just say it was only going to be the two of us for two nights? Happy birthday Emmett!

"We're going to Doc Martin's!" Tommy announced.

I looked at Rosie for help.

"It's in Taos. It's kind of our special occasion restaurant. We always go there for Tommy's birthday. I think you'll like it," she said hopefully.

"And dinner tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'm cooking a special dinner just for us," she said softly.

"I can't wait," I grinned, holding the door open for her to enter the house.

We all showered and changed for dinner, heading into Taos to Doc Martin's. Rosie, of course, was right. I did love it. I had the best chili rellenos I'd ever tasted, but my mind was firmly planted on the "special dinner" that my honey was making for me tomorrow night…tomorrow night when Tommy would be gone all night…for two nights in a row.

By the time we headed back to the cabin it had begun to snow lightly. Tommy was practically asleep by the time we got home so I carried him upstairs and tucked him in. When I came back down stairs I found Rosie sitting at the foot of our bed in her bikini.

"Whatcha' doin', honey?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"I thought we might sit in the hot tub and watch it snow," she smiled.

She didn't have to ask me twice. I darted into the bathroom and threw on my board shorts. I practically ran back into the bedroom and scooped Rosie up into my arms. I carried her bridal style out the door to the hot tub with her giggling all the way. I leaned over and gently sat her in the water before climbing in to join her.

I pulled her onto the seat next to me and into the crook of my arm. I felt her settle into my side and relax. We just sat in silence watching the snowfall in the moonlight. I'd never been more at peace in my life, but there were still things I wanted to say to her.

"Rosie?" I asked softly.

"Hmmm?" She hummed against my chest.

"Did you ever think it would be like this? I mean, I know you dreamed about me like I dreamed about you, but did you ever think it would be like this for us?" I asked gently.

"Emmett, I never really let myself believe that you would ever be anything more than a dream to me. It was just more than I could ever hope for, more than I ever thought I deserved. Then you came to me and my whole world changed. The moment you walked through my door I knew we really were meant to be together, that my dreams had just been a little glimpse into what was to come. I never dreamed though that I would ever in my life have someone as wonderful as you. I never dreamed I would have the kind of love and passion and caring and depth and happiness that we have. It's intoxicating and powerful and amazing. I just feel so undeserving of this, but I would never be able to let you go," Rosie said, turning and straddling my lap so she could look me in the eyes.

"I feel the same way, Rosie. I'm here and I'm here forever. I can't imagine anyone more perfect for me than you. We are like two halves of a puzzle and once we found each other and came together it's like we're complete now. That's how I feel anyway. There's so much to me that no one else ever sees or can see. You see it all. You're the only one who sees the real me, all of me. I know I can trust you with anything and everything. I want you to know that you can trust me with anything and everything too," I said.

"Why? How?" Rosie asked, seemingly unable to make herself ask her complete questions.

"Why and how what, honey?" I pleaded.

"Why and how are you just accepting all of this?" She said in a rush.

"All of what?" I asked, confused.

"Tommy, my past, the differences in our lives, all of it," she said hesitantly.

"Because I belong with you. We belong together. When I'm with you I feel more at home and more myself than I've ever felt in my life. I felt like I matter. I feel like my whole world is in this house. My whole world is the three of us. I know I worried you the first day when you told me about Tommy. I know I did. Every minute I spend with him the more I realize that I'm supposed to be here in this place. I accept it because it all just fits together. When we're together life is the way it is meant to be, the way everyone dreams their life could be. I love Tommy and I accept him as if he were as much mine as you are. I would take away all the hurt in your past if I could, Rosie, because I hate to think of you being in pain or suffering. Nothing in your past diminishes my love for you or how I think of you. None of the differences in our lives are things that really matter and none of them are things we can't manage. I'm right where I'm meant to be and right where I belong," I said firmly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" I asked.

"For indulging my insecurities. For accepting me. For trusting in us. For being here. For being you. For loving me," she said, caressing my cheek with her thumb.

"I do so love you, Rosie. Never doubt that. My love grows bigger and stronger every minute of every hour of every day," I said, leaning forward to press my lips to hers.

"I love you too, Emmett. You are my life and you own my heart. Every time I look at you my heart feels like it is going to swell out of my chest. Just when I think my heart is full my love grows even stronger. Happy birthday, my love," she said, caressing my chest as she leaned forward to kiss me again.

"The best birthday I've ever had," I grinned under her lips, "and we're only ten minutes into it!"

"Baby, if you think it's the best ever already, you just wait! You haven't seen anything yet!" Rosie grinned as she pulled away from me and stepped out of the hot tub.

She wrapped a towel around her and flitted through the back door, leaving me sitting and staring after her in shock. Exactly what did she mean by that last comment…and exactly what did she have planned.

RPOV

I knew Emmett was beyond curious about the plans for his birthday and I fully intended to keep him that way until each bit of his day revealed itself. I knew it was driving him crazy and I loved every minute of it. That's just how I wanted him tomorrow night. Tomorrow night…I was both the most nervous and the most excited I'd ever been in my entire life. I only hoped it would go as well as it had in my daydreams.

I changed quickly into my pajamas and stepped back into the bedroom to find Emmett already in bed. He lifted the covers on my side of the bed for me to slide in next to him. How quickly we had formed a routine of sorts. How quickly we had become comfortable together, just being together and living together. We worked well together in every way we had found so far. I had to trust that would be true in all ways, I thought, pushing down my nervousness.

"Everything ok, honey?" Emmett asked, noticing my anxiety.

"What?" I asked.

"I asked if everything is ok. You were a million miles away," he said softly as he ran his hand over my back when I curled into his body.

More like 24 hours away, I thought to myself.

"I'm fine, baby. Don't worry," I smiled, leaning up to press a kiss to his waiting lips. "We should get some sleep though. Big day tomorrow! You'll need your rest," I said before I thought about what I was saying.

"I'll need my rest, huh? What in the world do you have planned woman?" He chuckled.

I just smiled as I reached over to turn off the lamp. I pressed one more kiss to his lips and then one kiss to his chest right over his heart before curled back into his arms.

"I love you Emmett," I whispered as I relaxed into him.

"I love you too Rosie. Good night," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

Just when it seemed like I had gone to sleep it was time to get up and start the day. I slowly and quietly slid out of bed, trying not to wake Emmett. I went to the kitchen and started to work on Emmett's birthday breakfast. About halfway through my cooking Tommy came downstairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning Mommy! Is Emmett up yet? I want to give him his birthday presents!" Tommy said excitedly.

"Tommy, Emmett is still sleeping. I'm making his breakfast to take to him. You can eat your breakfast while I take his to him and once you're finished you can come in our room and bring him your gifts. Will that be ok?" I asked as I continued to cook away.

"Ok, Mommy! I'm going to go up and get them," he said excitedly.

I fixed Tommy's breakfast and sat it on the table. I then fixed Emmett's tray and once Tommy was back downstairs and seated at the table I started towards our room. I pushed the door open and walked towards the bed. I sat the tray down on the cedar chest at the foot of the bed and went to wake up Emmett. I sat down next to him and leaned down to press a kiss to his chest again over his heart.

I heard him moan softly in his sleep. I moved my lips up to his neck and pressed another kiss to his Adam's apple, inching my tongue out to give it a small lick. This time the moan was a little louder. I moved to his beautiful face, pressing a kiss to each endearing dimple before capturing his full lips with my own.

"Oh, Rosie," I heard him sigh beneath me.

"Good morning, birthday boy," I smiled as I moved away from him.

"Good morning, honey. Mmmm, do I smell breakfast?" He asked.

I stood up and retrieved the tray, setting it over his lap after he had pushed himself up to a sitting position. A huge grin spread over his face as he took in the breakfast before him. Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, fried eggs, fresh berries, orange juice and hot chocolate. I heard his stomach growl loudly and I laughed.

"Just in time, I guess," I chuckled.

"This looks and smells amazing!" He grinned.

I perched on the cedar chest and watched him devour his breakfast. At the precise moment he had scooped up the last bite and put it in his mouth Tommy bounded into the room.

"Happy birthday Emmett!" He said excitedly, pouncing onto the bed.

"Thank you buddy!" Emmett said, scooping him into a big hug.

I took the tray and set it aside so they had room. Tommy reached over and handed Emmett his gifts. Emmett looked both of us, a little surprised I suppose that he was getting gifts.

"I picked 'em out myself," Tommy said proudly.

Emmett unwrapped the two video games and was appropriately excited.

"Tommy these are awesome! I can't wait to play them with you when we get home! Thank you!" he said, pulling Tommy into another hug.

"You're welcome Emmett! Mommy has a present for you too!" Tommy offered.

"Oh really? Rosie?" Emmett asked, turning his attention to me.

I reached into the cedar chest and pulled out a package and handed it to him. He looked at me curiously and then carefully unwrapped the box. He lifted the lid and reached in to pull out the scarf and hat that I had knitted him.

"Oh Rosie, they're beautiful," he said, immediately pulling the hat on and wrapping the scarf around his neck.

"Do you like them? I almost thought I wouldn't get them finished in time," I rambled.

"I love them…" he began. "Wait, did you just say you didn't think you'd get them finished? Did you make these for me?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes," I said quietly.

"I'm going to get dressed," Tommy said, slipping out of the room.

"When? How?" Emmett asked in shock.

"Honestly, I started them back when I began having the dreams, months ago. Silly isn't it? But then I finished them the night you agreed to come on this trip with us. I stayed up late to finish them. I had barely fallen asleep after I finished when I had the last dream…the dream we shared that brought you to my room," I explained.

"That was the first night I stayed in our room," he said breathlessly.

"Yes. I was determined to finish it for you. When I chose the colors for it, I had been dreaming of your eyes. I chose the blues to match your eyes," I said softly.

"It's the nicest thing anyone has ever given me," Emmett said, his voice thick with emotion, pulling me to him, holding me tightly.

"Well, baby, your day is just starting," I smiled, pressing my lips to his in a kiss full of hope and promise.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

EPOV

"Well, baby, your day is just starting," Rosie smiled before kissing me softly.

God, she was killing me. If I let myself hope and dream, I would dare to think what promise her words held. I wanted her so much. I loved her so much. I needed her so much. I felt like I was going to explode.

I dressed quickly for the day, making sure to wear my new hat and scarf. I couldn't believe she had made them for me…for me! I really did think it was one of the nicest gifts I'd ever received. I could only imagine how much time it had taken. I did let myself imagine her agonizing over it. Knowing my Rosie she stood in the store staring at yarn or whatever the hell you knitted things with, distressing over what color would best match my eyes. To think that she had begun making it before we'd even met, with just the dream of us in her mind, just further went to show me how meant to be we really were. This moment, this day, had been a long time coming.

Once everyone was dressed and ready for the day I began to load our bags in the car. I tossed Tommy's suitcase into the hatch with a huge smile on my face. Don't get me wrong, I was going to miss the little guy, but two nights completely alone with Rosie had me all kinds of giddy inside. I highly doubted we'd leave the house tomorrow if I had anything to say about it. Hell, we might not even get dressed, I thought with a grin.

Tommy was bouncing excitedly in his seat. He was anxious for us to try out the video games he'd given me for my birthday. To be honest, so was I. To me, the fact that he'd chosen them for me meant he wanted me around that much longer. The fact that Rosie had let him buy them for me meant she expected me to be around that much longer. There was nowhere else I'd rather be.

Tommy had moved on to chattering about spending the night with Adam. I thought it was great that he and Adam were so close, especially since Tommy was an only child. I mentioned this to Rosie.

"Yes, I know. That was part of the reason I was so close to Jessica and Chris and their sister Angela when we were growing up. They were the closest things to siblings I had. I don't want Tommy to ever feel like he's alone, even though he's an only child," she explained.

"Someday, Rosie…" I began, unable to finish.

She just looked at me with a raised eyebrow and smiled. She reached over and squeezed my hand as we pulled into the parking lot. She didn't expect me to say any more. She just understood what my heart was trying to say.

We parked next to Mike's truck and I moved Tommy's bags over to it before we headed for the lodge. Tommy and Adam chatted excitedly about all their plans as we took them to snowboarding school. Rosie made sure they knew Jessica would be picking Tommy up today and then bringing him the next two days. With that we hugged Tommy goodbye and told him to have fun until we saw him Saturday.

We made plans to meet Jessica and Mike for lunch later in the morning before we headed up the mountain. Again I cherished the rides on the ski lift. The peacefulness seemed to lend itself to great conversation and the mountain air seemed to allow us to be even more open with each other. I almost never wanted to leave this place. I wished we could stay here forever.

We again stopped at our picnic table at the top of the mountain. I sat down and Rosie took a seat next to me. I had something that had been running through my mind for days and I finally felt the moment was right to present it to Rosie.

"Honey?" I began.

"Yes, Emmett?" She asked, turning into me to focus on whatever I was about to share.

"I've been thinking about the movie," I said slowly.

"Ok. Did you have some ideas?" She asked.

"Well, more like a request. I've decided there's only one way I'm going to be willing to play Travis," I said firmly, waiting for her reaction.

"What?" She said worriedly.

"The only way I'm going to play Travis is if you play the role of Mattie," I said hopefully.

"Emmett, are you kidding me?" She said incredulously.

"No, honey, I'm not kidding you. I'm 100 per cent serious," I responded, trying to gauge her reaction to this.

I knew I was going way out on a limb asking this of her. I knew this could blow her concealed identity out of the water if we didn't play it just right. I just felt like this was the way it was meant to be though. I felt like she was supposed to play this role.

"Wow! That's huge Emmett," she said quietly.

"I know," I responded.

"I just…" she began before taking a deep breath. "Do you think it would work? The only acting I've ever done was in high school and college and that's been a few years. Do you think I could do it?"

If she was asking me this then she was considering it. I just needed to encourage her. God give me the right words for this.

"Of course I think you could do it. If I'm meant to play Travis then you are meant to play Mattie. I just know it. You wait and see, when you meet Carlisle he will tell you the same thing. I just don't think I can do it with anyone else playing the part, Rosie," I said honestly.

"Ok," she said in a small voice, looking down at her boots. She took another deep breath and looked me in the eye. "Ok!" She said more confidently.

I beamed with happiness and pride. Happy birthday to Emmett! I was so excited I could hardly contain myself.

"Happy birthday, baby!" Rosie giggled as she leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

"I love you, Rosie," I sighed, so completely happy.

"I love you too, Emmett," she smiled, reaching up to caress my cheek, running her thumbs over my dimples.

"Now what?" I asked, bursting with excitement and energy.

"Now I guess we wait to hear from Carlisle," she said, still thinking I was talking about the movie.

"No, silly girl, what do you want to do now? Which run?" I chuckled.

She took the trail map from my hands and began to study it. She seemed to be having an internal debate of some sort. I let her sort through whatever she was thinking and again she looked me in the eye with confidence.

"I'd like to try this run," she said, pointing it out to me.

"Rosie," I began, "I'm not sure. Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

She had pointed at a black diamond trail, an advanced run. She had come a long way this week, but I hated to think about anything happening to her. I knew she had the basic knowledge down to accomplish this, but I was still worried and protective.

"Yes, Emmett. I think I'm ready. I want to show you how much you've taught me," she smiled.

"Honey, you don't have to prove anything to me," I reassured her.

"I know. I need to prove something to myself though," she said softly.

I nodded my acceptance. I got the feeling Rosie was breaking through all kinds of barriers today. There would be a time to talk about it, the what's and the why's, but I felt like now I just need to support her however I could. I know right now what I needed to do was coach her and guide her safely down the challenging run ahead of us.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I asked one more time as we stood at the top of the hill.

"Yes," she said quietly but confidently.

"I love you," I said strongly, reaching over to grab her hands.

"I love you too," she smiled.

"Let's do it," I grinned.

She nodded and I began to take her down the run. She listened carefully to what I was telling her to do and then directed her body to follow my instructions. I cheered and encouraged her with all my heart. I was so proud of her. God, she really was the strongest and bravest woman I'd ever known. Fearless. That's what she was, fearless.

She was so focused. I could see it in her face. Before we knew it we were nearing the bottom of the mountain. She realized this and a huge grin spread across her face.

"That's right, honey. You're doing great!" I yelled.

That just made her smile bigger. I felt like my heart was going to leap out of my chest I was so proud. When we reached the bottom of the mountain we kicked off our boards. She ran to me and jumped into my arms. I scooped her up and twirled her around.

"I did it!" She said excitedly, wrapping her legs around my waist.

"You sure did, honey! I knew you could. God, it was a beautiful thing. I'm so proud of you," I said, raining kisses over her face.

"I had a good teacher," she blushed as she slid down my body, wrapping her arms around my waist.

Hmmm, I wonder where the blush came from? I was lost in that thought when I heard someone calling to us.

"Hey get a room!" I recognized Mike's chuckling voice.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing along with him as I pulled back from Rosie ever so slightly. Yup, the blush was still there as she grinned up at me.

"Hey guys!" I smiled, greeting Mike and Jessica.

"Happy birthday, Emmett!" Jessica said. "Has it been a good one so far?"

"Thank you! And yes, so far it's been my best birthday ever. How could it not be? I'm spending it with my Rosie," I grinned, wrapping my arm around her shoulder as we walked inside for lunch.

All week we had been eating in the cafeteria. Today, however, in honor of my birthday we were dining in the lodge's table service restaurant. Rosie had really gone all out to make my birthday a special occasion. I felt spoiled…and loved.

"That's a nice scarf, Emmett," Jessica commented.

"Rosie made it for me for my birthday," I said proudly.

"She did? Wow. It's been a long time since she knitted anything. It's really nice," she said again.

"It's really nice of you guys to keep Tommy for a few days," I said.

"It's our pleasure. I know you guys could use some time for just the two of you," Jessica said kindly.

We continued our lunch, me devouring a chicken fried steak and mashed potatoes. The conversation flowed at the table, as did the laughter. Jessica had lots of stories to tell about her and Rosie's escapades as youngsters. There were two other cousins the same age as the two of them and the four of them had done quite a lot together when they were growing up. It was interesting to hear the stories and see the dynamics of that group. Rosie had been the peacemaker and the baby of the group. She had been close to each of the other three. It seemed the group was only able to get along when she was present. That was my Rosie, holding everything together for others.

Before I knew what was happening, everyone in the restaurant was singing happy birthday to me. Our waiter brought out a chocolate layer cake decorated for my birthday complete with candles. When in the world had she done this, I wondered? I just grinned over at her before I closed my eyes and blew out the candle.

I knew what I wished for. Would my birthday wish come true?

RPOV

As I watched Emmett blow out the candles on his cake I wondered what he had wished for. As he looked up and winked at me I hoped against all hope it was exactly what I was planning to give him for his birthday later tonight.

We devoured the cake. It was delicious but I couldn't help but think and hope that Emmett would love the cake I had made for him for tonight even more. I hoped so anyway. I wanted tonight to be perfect. I wanted Emmett to have the most amazing and perfect birthday ever. He deserved it.

We said goodbye to Jessica and Mike, making plans to meet with them for lunch on Saturday. I wasn't at all worried about Tommy. He loved spending time with them and they loved and cared for him as their own. I was looking forward to having Emmett all to myself.

We headed back up the mountain. I wanted to try my hand at another black run or two before the day was over. Hopefully Emmett would indulge me. I knew it took a lot for him to let me try my hand at a black earlier today. I knew it was just his protective nature and the fact that he had supported and encouraged me all the way meant so much.

"Want to try another, honey?" Emmett asked with a grin.

This was my plan when I pulled on these snowboarding clothes Sunday morning. I was going to show him that I could keep up with him. Once he saw it he would realize just how much fun we could have here. Now if I could just convince him to teach me some tricks.

"One thing at a time," he said.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"I know you were trying to think of a way to talk me into teaching you tricks. Let's get you riding the tough runs with confidence first. Then maybe we'll talk about tricks," he grinned.

I just nodded in stunned silence. I had no idea how he had known that. I just knew he knew me so well already that it both freaked me out and sat every conceivable part and inch of my body on fire at the same time.

"Ok. You're the teacher. I'm the student. You lead. I'll follow," I grinned.

"Then let's do it!" he chuckled, taking off and watching as I followed him to the edge and over it, down the mountain.

Two more runs and we decided to call it an early day. I had big plans for the rest of the day. I couldn't wait for each and every surprise that I had planned for Emmett. I was spoiling him and I loved doing it.

We had just climbed into the Suburban and Emmett had just started the engine when his cell phone rang. Toby Keith's "Who's Your Daddy?" started playing and I looked at him curiously.

"It's Carlisle," he laughed as he flipped the phone open to answer it.

I watched as he pressed the speaker button before answering, so I could hear what Carlisle had to say.

"Hey Dad!" Emmett said excitedly.

"Hey son!" Carlisle laughed. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks!"

"Are you doing anything special for your birthday?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm having the best day ever! I just spent the morning snowboarding with my girl. I don't know what surprises she has in store for the rest of the day, but I'm sure they'll be special," Emmett grinned at me.

"Girl? What girl? Why haven't I heard about this?" Carlisle asked.

Emmett looked over at me and I nodded at him that it was ok.

"Her name is Rosalie Hale," Emmett explained. "Depending on what you think about the movie you'll probably get to meet her sooner rather than later, but for now, say hi Rosalie," Emmett prompted me.

"Hi Carlisle! Nice to talk to you!" I said excitedly.

"Hello to you too, Rosalie. I'll look forward to meeting you soon. Emmett, I finished reading the book late last night," Carlisle replied.

I realized suddenly I was holding my breath. This was a huge moment and I knew it.

"And?" Emmett asked.

"I feel like I should be the one begging you to let me be a part of this project in any way you'd let me. I'm honored that you'd want to trust me with this as my directorial debut," he said excitedly.

I took a deep breath and smiled over at Emmett.

"So you liked it?" Emmett asked.

"No, I loved it. You're right. You're perfect for the part of Travis. Now where do we go from here?" He asked.

Emmett looked over at me and I simply nodded at him in approval.

"What's on your schedule next week?" Emmett asked.

"It's pretty clear. Why?" Carlisle asked quizzically.

"Can you come to Texas? We can sit down and really talk things through," Emmett asked.

"Texas? Sure I guess so," Carlisle conceded.

"Great! I'll send you the specifics!" Emmett said excitedly.

"Sounds great, son! Enjoy the rest of your birthday and I guess I'll see you next week," Carlisle laughed before hanging up.

"This day just keeps getting better and better!" Emmett said, bouncing up and down in his seat.

"And the day is only half over," I winked before turning ten shades of red.

With that Emmett put the car in gear and started our drive towards the cabin. He wrapped his hand around mine, lifting it occasionally to his lips to press a kiss to it. I sang along with the music playing from my iPod, content in a way I'd never been before in my life. I felt comfortable in my own skin and comfortable where I was in my life and completely at home with the man sitting next to me.

He pulled the Suburban into the garage and bounded out and around to open my door. I hopped down and immediately threw my arms around his neck and pulled him tight against me. I tilted my head up and pressed my lips to his, moving them against his, trying desperately to get closer. By the time we broke apart gasping for breath I had my fingers threaded through his curls and his hands were edging under the hem of my jacket and shirt.

"Happy birthday," I said breathlessly.

"It certainly is," he chuckled, taking my hand and leading me into the house.

"Now, Mr, McCarty," I began as I removed my jacket and hung it in the mudroom before kicking off my boots and stowing them in their waiting basket. "Here's what I'd like you to do for me. I think you deserve a bit of pampering, so I want to give you a massage today, if that's ok?"

He simply nodded and swallowed hard.

"Good. I'll get our bed ready for you lie down on. I left a sheet for you in the bathroom this morning to wrap up in, if that's ok," I directed.

Again he nodded in stunned silence. I prepared the bed while he changed in the bathroom. When he stepped out of the bathroom with just a sheet wrapped around his waist my breath caught in my throat. God, he was beautiful. It was as if Michelangelo's David had come to life and stepped into my presence.

He lay down on his stomach and I took a deep breath before moving to him. Could I really do this? I took another deep breath and straddled his back so each knee was on either side of him and I was basically sitting on him, seated right on his rock hard ass. God, Rosie, focus. This is supposed to be about taking care of Emmett and relaxing him, not you ogling his body.

I felt Emmett's staggered breath beneath me and pressed my hand flat against his back.

"Baby, are you ok?" I asked in concern.

"God, yes," he groaned.

I smiled, realizing what effect I was having on him. I squirted some of the massage lotion into my hand and began to run my hands over his shoulders, softly at first and then more firmly, working out all the knots and tension. Every once in a while Emmett would moan or sigh. I took that as a good sign. I worked my way up his strong neck and then down his spine, taking in each and every line of muscle as I went.

I moved off Emmett and began to work my way down his legs. God, his legs. They were like steel, rippled with strength. I knew they were tired through from the last four days of snowboarding so I took extra care with them and his feet. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to the sole of each of his feet, eliciting a loud moan from Emmett. I grinned as I moved back up his body and leaned down until my lips were next to his ear.

"Turn over for me, baby," I whispered before pressing my lips to his ear.

"Ummmm hmmmm," was all Emmett could say.

I held the sheet to keep him covered as he turned over, exposing this gloriously chiseled chest to me. I gasped at the sight, which caused Emmett to pop open his eyes and grin when he realized what I was gasping at. When he saw me blush he promptly closed his eyes again, trying to give me some semblance of comfort I suppose.

I moved down and began my work where I had left off, at his feet. I pressed a kiss to the top of each foot before moving up his legs, caressing each and every muscle I found. I gulped as I moved over the sheet covered portion of his body when what I really wanted to do was rip the sheet from him and have my way with him.

Gently I feathered my touch over his stomach, tracing every line I found. Such strength and such beauty I thought. I ghosted my touch over his chest before moving to his arms, massaging all the tension from each of them, paying close attention to his strong yet caring hands.

I moved to sit next to Emmett as I began to massage his temples. Again I felt him sigh a blissful sigh. I smiled, hoping I was close to achieving my goal for him this afternoon. I moved my finger across his forehead, smoothing the skin there before moving into the beautiful brown curls on his head. I ever so gently and softly began to massage his scalp and exactly as I had hoped within minutes Emmett's breath evened out in sleep.

I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. I gently got up from the bed and pulled a blanket over Emmett. As I left the room I turned off the light, leaving him in peaceful darkness. He'd need his rest I thought with a mischievous grin.

I headed to the kitchen to put the finishing touches on Emmett's cake. I began to work on his birthday dinner, doing as much as I could ahead of time. I headed up to Tommy's bathroom and took a leisurely shower, preparing myself for the night ahead. I wanted everything to be perfect for Emmett, for us. I dressed in a flowing sapphire blue dress, something I had chosen with Emmett in mind. Once I was satisfied with my appearance I went to prepare the next part of Emmett's day.

When I quietly entered our bedroom, Emmett was just beginning to stir a bit. I softly walked across the room and into the bathroom. I lit candles around the room, giving it a soft glow, as I ran a steaming hot bubble bath in the oversized tub. Once the tub was full, I turned off the water and went to wake Emmett.

He was already beginning to sit up and rub the sleep from his eyes. He smiled when he saw me. He smiled even bigger when he took in what I was wearing. I crossed the room and sat on the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep," he said sheepishly.

"I wanted you to," I admitted. "I thought you needed a nap. I thought you deserved one."

"Thank you," he said softly, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to my lips, "for everything."

"You're welcome, but I'm far from finished," I grinned.

"Do tell," he smiled.

"There's a bubble bath waiting for you in our bathroom. By the time you're finished your birthday dinner will be ready. Would you come join me?" I explained.

"Of course. Thank you," he grinned. "You look beautiful," he said breathlessly.

"Thank you," I blushed before turning to go to the kitchen. "Enjoy your bath!"

I shut the door and leaned back against it, trying to collect myself. At this rate I'd never make it through dinner, much less anything else. I felt like I was on fire and about to explode. The thought of Emmett naked and in a tub full of bubbles wasn't helping.

EPOV

I swear Rosie was trying to kill me. Earlier when she was straddling me, massaging my back, it was all I could do to not flip her over and take her right there. I had to take this at her pace though. I knew that. At the same time, each day…hell, every moment of each day, I could see Rosie letting her guard down, pushing aside her walls and her boundaries and really living. She had this vibrancy that was taking her over and it radiated from her. I was so fucking proud of her I could hardly stand it. How the hell I got so lucky to have her as my own I had no idea, but I'd spend the rest of my days thanking God for it.

I stood up from the bed and stretched. Every muscle I had was so relaxed now…well, except maybe one, but I couldn't really do anything about that right now. I walked to the bathroom and took in the sight before me. Candlelight, relaxing music and a bubble bath. Perfection…the only thing that would make it more perfect would be if Rosie were here with me. I slid down until the water was at my chin and closed my eyes.

I heard the bedroom door open and wondered what Rosie was up to now. I listened and heard her footsteps slowly get closer.

"Emmett, are you in the tub?" She called.

"Uh-huh," was all I could manage.

"I brought you something to drink," she smiled as she walked through the door.

A cold beer. She brought me a cold beer to drink in my bubble bath. Fuck me.

"You're perfect," I whispered as she handed it to me.

"Hardly," she sighed, turning to go.

"You're perfect for me," I said quietly.

"Unquestionably," she smiled and winked before turning to go.

I sat there and thought about the last few weeks and how much my life had changed. In reality it had changed the moment Alice handed me the book. Meeting Rosie just made everything click into place, everything fit together. When I said this was the best birthday I'd ever had I meant it. I didn't need big expensive gifts, I was more about the little things. Rosie had been showering me with little things since we met, but today she had made them even more special. I felt like a king.

I couldn't wipe the stupid ass grin off my face as I stepped out the tub and dried off. Rosie looked so beautiful earlier that I wanted to dress to match her. I pulled out a pair of slacks and a dark blue button down shirt. I had noticed earlier that she was in fact barefoot so I decided to forgo the shoes myself. I ran my hands through my curly hair and stepped out of the bathroom.

The second I opened our bedroom door I was hit with the most amazing aromas. My birthday dinner! I couldn't wait to see what she had come up with tonight. I rounded the corner to the kitchen to find Rosie standing at the stove. She had her iPod playing and was singing and swaying along with the music. I moved quietly until I was right behind her and slid my arms around her waist, causing her to jump a bit.

"Emmett!" She exclaimed before she relaxed into my arms.

"I didn't meant to scare you, honey," I chuckled.

"It's ok. How was your bath?" She smiled, turning her head and kissing me softly.

"Lonely," I said, leaving it at that.

She raised her eyebrow at me but decided to leave it alone for now. She gestured for me to sit down at the table. Once I did she poured us each a glass of wine and walked towards me. I pushed away from the table a bit and patted my knee. She grinned as she took a seat in my lap, handing me my glass.

"It's almost ready. Are you hungry?" She asked, smiling when my stomach grumbled loudly.

"I guess that answers that!" I laughed, watching her stand and start fixing our plates.

Moments later I had a feast laid before me. The most glorious steak sat before me, stuffed with the most delicious cheesy jalapeno and bacon concoction I'd ever tasted. Flanking it were twice baked loaded baked potatoes and homemade rolls. A fantastic looking Caesar salad sat in a bowl next to my plate. I grinned and looked over at Rosie who was watching me expectantly as I took a bite of each dish.

"My God, woman, this is to die for!" I exclaimed, savoring each bite.

She blushed deeply. "I'm glad you like it," she said quietly.

I devoured each and every bite, wishing I had a bigger stomach so I could eat even more. But, knowing Rosie, there was still dessert to come. I'd already had a birthday cake at lunch so I wasn't expecting her to have another one for me. That will teach me to assume things.

Rosie rose and opened a cabinet, pulling out a cake plate. She lit the candles on top and sat the cake in front of me. It was a tall layer cake edged in chocolate icing with "Happy birthday Emmett" across the top. Again I closed my eyes, made my wish, and blew out the candles. The wish was the same as this afternoon and hopefully it would still come true tonight.

Rosie sliced a thick piece of cake and placed it before me. I looked up at her and smiled. I thought a moment and glanced at the refrigerator. As if she knew what I wanted she rose and poured a glass of milk for me, setting it beside my cake.

"Thank you, honey," I smiled, leaning over to kiss her gently, squeezing her hand with mine.

"You're welcome," she grinned, watching as I took a bite of the cake. "Do you like it?"

"Fuck me if this isn't the best cake I've ever had in my life. What is it and where did it come from?" I asked before taking another bite.

"Italian cream cake. I made it this morning and finished it while you were napping. I'm glad you like it," she smiled, standing and beginning to clean up the kitchen.

"Can I have another piece? And why don't you leave the kitchen until tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes and ok," she laughed. "While you're finishing your cake do you mind if I go finish getting your last birthday gift ready?"

"Sure," I said, getting up to pour myself another glass of milk for my cake.

"Just don't come into the bedroom until I call you, ok?" She said mysteriously.

"Yes, ma'am," I grinned, stabbing another piece of cake on my fork.

I took my time eating my cake. She hadn't yet called me when I finished, so I busied myself with tidying up the kitchen a bit. I didn't want her to feel like she had to do it all. I had just put away the rest of the cake when I heard her call to me.

"Emmett, can you come join me?" She called from our bedroom.

I took a deep breath and walked across the living room to the bedroom door. It was ajar, so I pushed it gently open. I gasped at what I saw. Rosie had built a fire in the fireplace. On the floor in front of it she had spread a blanket. All around the room were candles with their flickering lights joining that of the fire. Music played softly in the background. While all that was amazing and beautiful it was not what had drawn the gasp from my body. That was all Rosie.

She stood in front of the fireplace, but when she heard me enter the room she turned and began to walk towards me.

"Stop," I commanded.

She looked up at me in confusion. A flash of rejection shot across her face.

"No, honey. Stop so I can look at you. I need to look at you," I groaned.

She smiled softly and stood very still. Three feet away from me was my love, just as I had dreamed and wished for. Standing there in a short little barely there pink ruffled slip that was see through enough that I could see the thong underwear she wore. It was sheer enough that in the firelight I could see the swell of her breasts as they rose and fell with her heavy breathing.

"Emmett, please," she begged.

In an instant I was next to her, running my hands over the exposed skin of her arms. I needed to touch her. I needed to touch her everywhere, but I needed to make sure.

"Rosie, honey, are you sure? We don't have to do this," I said with concern.

"Emmett," she hissed, reaching up to close her hand over my cheek, "I want this. I want this so much. I love you. I need you. I want to give myself to you."

Oh God, I felt like I was going to explode into a million pieces. I wrapped my arms around Rosie and pulled her roughly against me. I held on to her as if I were clinging to her for my life. I felt like if I let go of her I really would spontaneously combust. I took a deep breath, trying to settle myself and my nerves. Think, Emmett. You've got to slow this down; you've got to be gentle. You've got to take it slow.

I felt Rosie's hands begin to move over my back. She was both soothing my nerves and setting them on fire all at the same time. I sucked in a breath when they reached my waist and kept moving lower.

"Rosie," I whispered as I leaned back away from her.

As soon as I created a distance between us her hands moved around to my chest. With my hands still firmly on her waist she ran her hands up my chest and around my neck pulling me down to her.

"Emmett, please," she begged again, as she pressed her lips to mine.

I moaned at the contact and gave in to what I was feeling. I began to move my lips over hers, reaching my tongue out to trace the contours of her lips before reaching further to run it over her teeth, begging for entrance. I felt her smile beneath me as she moved her tongue to caress my own. The contact urged me on and I felt my hands begin to move over the pink ruffles covering her body.

Up and down her back when my hands until I felt bold enough to move them lower to cup her glorious ass. It was bare beneath my hands thanks to the thong she was wearing and I groaned at the contact.

"Rosie," I hissed as I felt her hands move back down my chest.

She pulled her head apart from mine and looked up at me from beneath her lashes. I felt her hands at my waist, pulling my shirt from my pants. Once it was free she ran her hands back to my chest and began working on the buttons on my shirt. I stood as still as possible, giving her free reign over the moment. Once the last button was free she pushed the shirt off my shoulders and down my arms before tossing it aside. I looked down and watched as she ran her hands over my chest, worshipping my body.

"You're beautiful," she whispered.

"You make me that way," I gasped as her hands ghosted over my nipples.

Pleased at my reaction she again moved closer and pressed a kiss to my chest over my heart. I threw my head back at the contact, grasping at her body with my hands, urging her closer, urging her on. She rained kisses across my chest with her tongue occasionally snaking out to make a quick taste of my skin.

I knew where she was headed and I knew she was close to her destination as I opened my eyes and looked down at her. She stared at my nipple as if she was captivated before swirling her tongue over it.

"Dear God," I growled, threading my hands through her hair.

She smiled up at me as her kisses across my chest continued until she reached my other nipple, giving it similar attention. Fuck, if she kept this up I wasn't going to last a minute. Think, Emmett, this is supposed to be all about her. Think.

I reached my hand under her chin and tilted it up to me. I recaptured her lips with my own before leaving a trail of kisses down her neck to her exposed collarbones. I stood back and looked at Rosie, holding her eyes with my own.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," she smiled, urging me on.

I reached out my hands and gently cupped her breasts through her gown. She gasped at the contact and I could not help but be pleased. I ran my thumbs over her nipples teasing them to hard peaks through the fabric.

"Emmett," she hissed.

"Rosie, may I?" I asked as I hooked a finger under the strap of her gown.

"Please," she gasped.

I pushed the straps down her arms and the gown fell to the floor around her feet. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I took in the site before me. She was beautiful. I couldn't stop myself from reaching out to caress her bare breasts.

"Please," she begged, wanting more.

I leaned down and tentatively touched the hard peak with the tip of my tongue. Rosie sucked in a deep breath. I swirled my tongue over the nipple before sucking it in between my teeth, rolling it gently. I left a trail of kisses through the valley between her breasts as I moved to lavish it with teasing tastes.

I felt Rosie moving her legs between me, as if trying to create some sort of friction between them. I smiled up at her as I dropped to my knees before her. I rained kisses over her stomach, stopping to swirl my tongue over her belly button before I reached the waistband of her thong. I looked up at her for her permission and she nodded through hooded eyes. I hooked my fingers in the waistband and pushed the lacey scrap down her legs, tossing it to the side.

I pressed my cheek against her curls, wrapping my arms around her, savoring the moment. I pressed one kiss to those curls before helping Rosie lay on the blanket in front of the fire. I propped up on my elbow as I lay next to her, watching her reactions to what I was doing. I ran my hands up and down her legs before bringing them to her heated center. I reached one finger out and ran it up and down her dripping wet slit. She gasped and pushed against my hand. I gently pushed my finger into her, curling it upwards, eliciting another gasp from her. I ran my thumb over her clit and watched as she rose up off the blanket.

"God, Emmett, please, more," she begged.

I slid down between her legs and pushed her feet up so her knees were bent, giving me greater access to my destination. I grinned up at her as I pressed another kiss to her curls before moving southward. This time I ran my tongue up and down her slit. She again rose up off the blanket, gasping at my movements. I pushed my finger back into her as I gently began to massage her clit with my tongue.

Each movement seemed to be moving her closer and closer to the edge. I added another finger inside her, thrusting in and out, curling upwards each time. She was so fucking tight and I was so scared of hurting her. I wanted to make sure she was as ready as possible for this.

"Emmett, please don't stop," she urged, moving beneath me.

I sped up and deepened my movements against her clit, adding a third finger inside her. God, the taste of her was driving me wild. Sweet and musky and all Rosie, I thought as I took a deep breath, inhaling it through my nose. I noticed she had begun to move more rapidly, pressing into each thrust of my fingers. I knew she was close.

"Come for me, honey," I begged. "Just let go."

With that she fell apart. I felt her close around me so tightly that it forced my fingers out of her. God, I could just imagine what that was going to feel like around my dick. I continued to gently lap at her as she throbbed beneath me.

"God, Emmett. So good," she sighed, running her hands through my hair.

As she began to settle down I pressed one more soft kiss to her clit before moving back up her body. I captured her lips with my own, moving my tongue over hers, letting her taste herself on me.

"You tasted so good, honey. You have no idea," I smiled, leaning back to caress her cheek.

She blushed beneath me, but apparently still felt bold enough to reach down to the waist of my pants.

"You're wearing too many clothes, baby," she smiled, reaching for my zipper.

I quickly reached down and ripped my pants off, tossing them and my underwear to the side. I felt Rosie's hand on my chest, pushing me back away from her. I looked at her in confusion. Had I done something wrong?

"I want to see you," she explained shyly, realizing what I had thought.

I sat back proudly and watched her eyes move over my body, all of my body. When she got to my throbbing erection I watched her suck in a deep breath.

"So big, so beautiful," she whispered as she reached out a hand to touch me.

I hissed as she closed her hand around me, pride emanating from every bit of my being.

"So soft to be so hard. It's like silk and steel," she whispered as she stroked me.

"Fuck, Rosie," I groaned. "So good."

"Does that feel good, Emmett? Am I doing it right?" She asked hesitantly.

"Too right. If you keep that up I'm not going to last. I need to be inside you, Rosie. Please." Now I was the one who was begging.

She lay back down on the blanket and reached for me to join her. I reached and wrapped her legs around my waist and poised myself at her entrance. I leaned down to kiss her putting every emotion I had into that kiss as I pushed into her. She gasped and I pulled back to look into her face. It was not pain I saw but pure unadulterated passion.

I pulled almost completely out of her and pushed back in again. With the third thrust she was moving with me, matching each movement with her own. I felt her hands clawing at my back, urging me onward. Kisses were being peppered over my chest, speeding up my movements.

"Oh, Emmett, oh God!" Rosie cried as I began to feel race towards her orgasm.

"It's ok, honey, just let it go," I said against her lips.

As her walls closed down around my dick her lips closed down around my nipple. The combination of the two sent me flying over the edge.

"Rosie! Oh, fuck. So good," I growled as I exploded inside her.

I felt her arms close around my back, holding me close to her, refusing to let me go. I collapsed on top of her, unable to move for a moment, before rolling us so I was now holding Rosie on top of me.

"Are you ok?" I asked, running my fingers through Rosie's hair.

"I've never felt better in my life. I feel so loved, so worshipped, so beautiful," she whispered.

"Good, because you are all those things. Thank you for the gift you just gave me. I love you so much," I said, pressing a kiss to her lips and holding her tightly.

"I love you too, Emmett," she said sleepily.

I realized while I had taken a nap today my love had been up since the early morning hours, making sure my birthday was a special one. She deserved and needed to rest. We had another day and night alone and I intended to spend it loving my woman. Yeah, she was going to need her rest.

"Just sleep, Rosie. I'm right here," I said, pulling her into my side and covering us with a nearby blanket.

I watched the firelight dance and thought back over the day. I'd never had a birthday where my wish actually came true. I had the feeling this was just the beginning.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

RPOV

It must have been a dream. There is no way I could be lucky enough for last night to have been real, I thought to myself. As I shifted softly in my sleep I found myself pressed against a very naked Emmett. I reached my hand out and smiled. Not a dream. Not a dream at all. Emmett and I had made love last night and it had been the most beautiful and amazing experience of my life.

I wanted and needed Emmett so much. By the time last night came I felt as if I were going to explode. Rather than slowing that fire, making love to Emmett for the first time had only set it ablaze even stronger. All I could think about was how he made me feel last night, of how much he had given me. As I looked at his handsome face glowing in the flickers of the dying fire, I couldn't help but be overpowered with the love I felt for him. I wanted…no, I needed…to give back to him as much as he gave to me.

With a smile I moved closer to him, waiting to see if he would awaken. He shifted in his sleep, allowing me better access to him. I moved beneath the blanket, leaving a trail of soft kisses down his chest as I went. I paused at the fine line of hair that trailed south from his belly button to my destination.

I paused as I hovered over his growing erection. Could I do this? Did I have any idea what I really needed to do to please him? I tried to remember Emmett's reaction when I touched him last night. I tried to remember that and to remember the blissful look on his face when he came. Suddenly I felt very empowered.

I ran my nose up the length of him, breathing in the scent of his masculinity. I moved back down his thick length again, this time flattening my tongue and running it up the fullness of his proud erection. I felt Emmett move beneath me.

"Oh, Rosie," he moaned.

I quickly looked up to find he was still asleep. He probably thought he was having a dream as well, I thought with a smile. Better make it a good one.

I moved back down again, giving each sac a good lick before pressing a kiss to each one. As I reached the second one I felt Emmett's hand in my hair. I looked up from my place between his legs to see him watching me, eyes wide open and trained on me, hooded in lust and passion. I smiled as I moved back up to the tip, my eyes never leaving his, as I closed my lips around him.

"God, Rosie. Oh God!" Emmett groaned.

I watched him prop himself up on his elbows. I raised an eyebrow in question. He simply smiled at me.

"I need to see you. I need to watch," he breathed.

Encouraged I began to move over him, moving up and down over his erection, taking a bit more into my mouth each time. Sucking my cheeks in more firmly, creating more suction around him, seemed to please him from his noises, so I continued this, occasionally running the flatness of my tongue up and down him as well before swirling it around the ridge of his head and across his slit.

"Shit, Rosie. That feels so good," he gasped.

I pulled my mouth off him for a moment, letting my jaws relax. I again gave the rest of him some attention before returning to his proud and glistening manhood. I swirled my tongue over him again before taking him in my mouth. This time I tried to relax my throat as much as possible. I wanted to see if I could take all of him. I knew this would make it even better for him and I wanted to give him as much pleasure as he had given me.

I reached my hands under him, cupping them around the swell of his cheeks, urging him deeper into my mouth. Instinctually he knew what I wanted and he began to thrust into me. When he hit the back of my throat his control came undone. I couldn't understand anything he was saying. It was just lustful, passionate babble. Harder and faster he moved. Deeper and tighter I took him. Beads of sweat dripped from both our bodies from the power of the moment. I knew Emmett was close. I could feel him tightening beneath me. I urged him on and when I swallowed around him, he came apart almost instantaneously.

"Rosie!" He screamed as hot jets of his pleasure shot down my throat.

I swallowed all of him down, thrilled I had been able to please him so greatly. I kept my mouth around him as he throbbed, waiting until he began to soften before I moved away from him. He whimpered at the loss of contact, but purred as I moved up his chest and blanketed him with my body. I pressed a kiss to his lips, teasing them with my tongue until he granted me entrance. Mimicking his movements from the night before I swirled my tongue over his, letting him taste himself on me. I pulled away slowly and propped myself up to look down into his eyes.

"I love you, Emmett," I said softly as I ran my hand over his cheek, brushing my thumb over his dimple.

"God, Rosie, I love you too. That was just…" he began, suddenly at a loss for words.

"Was it ok? I mean, I've never and I wasn't sure," I rambled before he stopped me.

"I've never felt anything that amazing in my life," he said honestly and reverently. "It's like you know my body better than I do, like you know exactly what I need and how I need it."

"I just want to please you, Emmett. I just want you to feel as good as you make me feel. I just want you to feel how much I love you. I want you to know it and feel it in every inch and every part of you," I confessed.

"I've honestly never felt more loved in my life, Rosie," Emmett said softly. "I never thought it was possible to love someone this much or to have someone love me this much. I feel so complete and full."

"You make me feel the same way," I whispered as I trailed a hand down between us to rest over his heart.

"I want to show you," Emmett groaned as he shifted beneath me, revealing his hardening arousal.

"Then take me, Emmett. Take me and show me. I'm yours," I moaned at the touch.

EPOV

God, I felt like I was going to explode into a million pieces. I felt like I was hanging on to my control by the tips of my fingers and I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold on.

I was sure it had been a dream. I was sure when I felt Rosie's lips on me that I was dreaming. When I felt her tongue on me my eyes shot open to find it was in fact real. To look down and see my love between my legs, putting herself out there like that to give me pleasure…it was all I could do to not come undone right then and there.

She was so beautiful and she had such an amazing heart…a heart that she had chosen to give to me. To feel her on me, physically showing me that love, was setting me on fire. I had worked so hard to be so gentle last night, to take things so slowly, but now…

"I won't break, Emmett," Rosie whispered as she turned my face to hers. "I won't break. Let yourself go. Please just let yourself go with me," she urged.

"Rosie, you don't know what you're saying," I groaned, feeling her hands moving over me, stretching my control to the breaking point.

"Emmett, baby, I know exactly what I'm saying. I know that you love me. I trust you. You won't hurt me and I won't break. Please. I need this as much as you do," she begged.

With a moan I felt my control and barriers slip away and the fire inside me blaze out of control. I flipped us over, hovering over Rosie for a moment. A bit of doubt flickered over my face, prompting Rosie to pull me down to her waiting lips. She tasted me hungrily as if she couldn't get enough. Maybe, maybe she did need this as much as I did. With that thought I position myself between her legs and with as my lips claimed hers as my own, I claimed her body as mine as well, pushing myself deep inside her.

"Oh Emmett!" She gasped, meeting my thrust with her own.

I felt her legs wrap around my waist, urging me deeper, pulling me further inside her. I could feel her hands on my shoulders, grasping at me as if she couldn't get close enough. I dropped my head to her beautiful breasts, capturing her nipples in turn between my teeth, teasing them mercilessly as she hissed before me.

Before I could stop her, Rosie flipped us over, taking her position above. She pushed herself up to rest on her heels as she ground herself on to me. As I hissed at the contact, Rosie grinned and lifted herself almost off me completely before pushing herself back down, taking all of me again inside her. I closed my hands around her hips, moving her to an urgent rhythm. She reached out, closing her hands over my chest, flexing them there before teasing my nipples to taunt peaks.

"You feel so good, Emmett. You feel so good inside me," she breathed as she moved over me, rocking back and forth, in and out.

"You're mine, Rosie, all mine. This is where I belong, inside you," I growled, pushing my hips forward and myself deeper inside her.

I could feel myself slipping closer and closer to my release. I reached between us and began to roughly massage her clit, urging her on, relishing the quickened pace of both her movements and her breathing.

"Fuck, Emmett, that feels so good," she growled. "Don't stop, baby. Please, don't stop."

Hearing Rosie talk like that was pushing me over the edge. I couldn't hold on much longer but I needed her to go with me. I flipped us over once more and began driving feverishly into her as I kept my thumb over her clit.

"Let go, honey. Let go and come with me. I need you to do come with me," I begged, sweat again beading at my forehead.

"Yes. Yes, Emmett! Yes!" She screamed as her walls closed around me, squeezing the life out of me.

"Oh God! Fuck! YES!" I bellowed as I felt myself go over the edge and pulse inside her tight walls.

I don't know how long I stayed there, not moving. It felt so fucking good that I never wanted to let go. I never wanted to be outside of her. For the longest time I felt her pulse around me, squeezing me gently, her pleasure continuing. I'd never felt anything so amazing in my life.

Eventually I felt Rosie shiver and I relaxed, blanketing her with both my body and the quilt we had kicked to our feet. Once we began to calm down we turned on our sides, just looking at each other. I couldn't help but smile. I'd never seen her look more beautiful than she did right now.

"Really?" She asked hesitantly.

"Did I say that out loud?" I grinned.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Well, yes, it's true," I smiled, caressing her cheek.

"I've never really felt beautiful before," she whispered.

"Oh Rosie," I sighed.

To hear her say this broke my heart. To me she was the whole world. To me she was stunning inside and out.

"I don't want you to ever think or feel like you aren't the most beautiful woman in the world. To me you are. You're so fucking beautiful that I wonder what in the world you're doing with me. I'm going to spend every minute I can making sure you know how beautiful you are. I'm going to make it my mission," I said with all my heart in my words.

"Emmett, you do make me feel beautiful. You make me feel like I'm the only woman in the world. You make me feel like you've been waiting your whole life for me. I feel so amazing when I'm with you. I feel so loved. No one has ever known how to make me feel so loved and so at peace," she said, snuggling into my chest.

I sighed as I thought about her words. It made me proud and happy to know that I could make her feel that way.

"I have been waiting for you my whole life. Now that I found you I don't intend to ever let you go. I hope you know that," I said softly, tilting her face up to me, urging her to look at me.

"I do. I don't ever want to let you go, either. I don't ever want you to wonder what I'm doing with you, though. You are the most amazing man I've ever met. You've got the biggest heart. You're so kind and thoughtful. You're funny and full of life. You're smart and caring. You're sexy as hell. You're affectionate and passionate. You're practically a walking, talking Greek god. And you're mine," she sighed contentedly.

"Wow!" I whispered, letting her words sink in. "You see all that in me?"

"I see all that and more, Emmett. You're everything I ever dreamed of. I just never dreamed I'd find it, or that it would find me," she grinned.

"I just never knew it could or would feel like this," I sighed.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

"Love, being in love, finding the one I was meant to spend my life with. I never dreamed it would or could feel this good. That by finding you and being with you I could be even more myself, that I could be even more than I am by myself. You own my heart," I smiled, tracing a finger across her chest just above where the sheet covered her.

She reached out and took my hand, placing it over her heart. She looked down at my hand splayed over her chest and then looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you for my birthday. It's the best one I've ever had," I grinned, leaning forward and pressing my lips to hers.

"You're welcome, baby. I can promise you that every birthday from here on out will be all about making you feel special," she smiled.

"You spoil me, you know. It's definitely the only birthday I've ever had that my birthday wish came true," I admitted.

"I love spoiling you! I'm glad your birthday wish came true. What was it, by the way?" She asked innocently.

"You don't know?" I winked as she shook her head. "My wish was to make love to the love of my life. You made that wish come true," I grinned as a blush spread over her face and chest.

She snuggled back into my arms, wrapping herself around me. I could feel her getting sleepy and felt my own eyes getting heavy. I wrapped the blankets back around us snuggly and pressed my lips to hers in a soft kiss, full of promise. With that promise fresh on our lips, Rosie tucked her head against my chest and I laid my head over hers, breathing in the scent of her hair as I drifted off to sleep.

RPOV

I'm not sure I had ever slept more soundly or deeply. I guess love will do that to a girl, I thought with a smile. I reached out to snuggle back into Emmett, but all I found was his pillow. Suddenly I was feeling very awake. Then I smelled the glorious smell of breakfast cooking and coffee perking. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the fire roaring in the fireplace next to me. Somebody had been busy.

I pulled his pillow close to me and curled myself around it, breathing in his scent. I thought back to last night. I'd never imagined anything as powerful and pleasurable as what Emmett and I shared. I never imagined someone could so completely fill and own my heart. I was smiling blissfully when I heard footsteps enter the room.

"Good morning, honey!" Emmett said warmly. "I made breakfast!"

"Good morning, baby! I missed you," I smiled, pulling Emmett down next to me. "You're so sweet."

"I missed you too, but we need our energy. You've been feeding me all this time. I thought it was the least I could do. Did you want to have a picnic here by the fire?" He asked with a smile.

"That would be great, on one condition," I grinned.

"What's that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When you get back those have to go," I said, pointing to his pajama pants.

"Oh really?" He grinned.

"Only fair. As you can see, I'm not wearing anything," I winked as I dropped the sheet from my chest.

"Woman, that is so not fair. If you keep that up we won't get to eat breakfast," he growled.

"Ok, breakfast first," I pouted.

"I promise I'll make it worth your while," he grinned, pushing his pajama pants over his hips and tossing them aside, shaking his ass as he walked back to the kitchen.

I dissolved into a fit of giggles. How did I get so lucky? Or so happy? This was crazy. Insane! And I was crazy about Emmett. He brought out a whole side of me I never knew existed.

I laughed even harder when Emmett reappeared in the doorway wearing nothing but one of my aprons. He really was so adorable and sexy all at the same time. That trademark dimpled grin spread over his face as he strolled in carrying our breakfast.

"Your breakfast is served, my lady," he grinned, bowing deeply.

"My, my, Mr. McCarty. A girl could get used to this," I winked as he sat the tray on the blanket next to me before taking his place at my side.

"I'm counting on it," he said softly, almost under his breath.

"This is amazing, Emmett," I purred as I took my first bite of the French toast on the plate in front of me.

"Really? I've never made it before," he smiled shyly.

"How did you know how to make it then?" I asked curiously.

"I called my mom," he blushed.

"You called your mom? To find out how to make breakfast for me? What in the world did you tell her? What did she say?" I rambled.

"Honey, relax. I'd already told her about you," he confessed.

"You had?" I gasped.

"Yeah. She's happy that I'm happy and she thinks you sound amazing," he grinned. "Relax, Rosie."

"Ok," I said, taking a deep breath.

"So, it's really good?" He asked again.

"It's amazing. And I love the chocolate chips sprinkled over the top. Yummy!" I grinned, taking another bite.

"That was my own idea," he said proudly.

"Well, have a taste," I said, cutting a bite and holding the fork up to his lips.

He closed his lips around the fork but not before a stream of melted chocolate and syrup dribbled down his chin. I couldn't resist. I leaned forward and ran my tongue up his chin, licking off the sweet, sticky substance before pressing my lips to his.

"Rosie," he groaned.

"See. Isn't it good?" I smiled softly before taking another bite myself.

We ate in silence for a few moments, nearing the end of our meal, when I saw Emmett swipe his finger through the melted chocolate and syrup puddled on his plate. I gasped as I felt his fingers quickly graze over my nipples, leaving a gooey trail in their wake. With one more drag of his finger through the sweet goodness and then over my lips, he began his slow assault.

"Emmett," I begged.

"Now, now, honey. Patience," he grinned as he leaned forward to bathe my lips with his tongue.

I reached my own tongue out and captured his, pulling it into my mouth, sucking the sweet substance off it as he moaned into my mouth. I released his tongue, closing my teeth around his lower lip, pulling on it gently as he pulled away from me.

His sticky lips began a trail southward, down my neck, nibbling and sucking as they went. I felt my breath catch in my throat as his lips grazed over the swell of my breast. Tenderly and hungrily his tongue lapped at the sticky sweetness covering my nipples, teasing them until I thought I would explode.

Once Emmett was satisfied with his work, he gently began to push me back on the quilt. I looked at him in confusion.

"Rosie, I'm not finished yet," he grinned, holding my head as I lay down on the pillow beneath me. "Be still for me, ok?"

I silently nodded, not trusting my voice. Emmett continued to coat his finger in the melted chocolate, repetitively moving over me. I was intensely curious as to what he was drawing or writing, but he begged me with his eyes to wait until he was finished.

"You can look now," he smiled as he sat back and looked at his work.

I propped myself up on my elbows and looked down at my stomach. Emmett began to read for me, in case it being upside down was making it difficult.

"EDM loves RLH," he read, tracing over the words.

"What about that?" I asked, gesturing to the word just above my pubic hair.

"It says 'mine'," Emmett grinned, noting the arrow that pointed southward.

"Oh it does, does it?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yes, ma'am. Maybe I need to mark that too," he smiled, dragging a finger through the chocolate syrup once more before running his finger up and down my now dripping slit.

"God, Emmett!" I moaned.

"Is it, Rosie? Is it mine?" Emmett growled, hungrily running his tongue over the letters gracing my stomach, working his way to the arrow.

"Yes, Emmett, yes. It's yours. I'm yours," I groaned, writhing under his touch, grasping at whatever I could reach, my hands finally finding his soft curls, struggling to hold on to them as he moved lower and lower.

"Look at me, Rosie," he commanded.

I popped my head up to see Emmett between my legs, smiling up at me, poised to dive into his destination.

"Mine," he said once more before plunging his tongue into my slit, running it between my lips and over my aching clit.

The second his tongue touched my swollen bud I felt myself rise off the quilt.

"Fuck," I exclaimed, gasping at the sensation.

I could feel Emmett grin against me, spurred on by my reaction. I felt his hands slide around to my ass, cupping each cheek, pulling me closer to him, thrusting his tongue into my warm walls. He looked up at me through his lashes as he moved his tongue back to my clit, thrusting a finger inside me, curling it up towards my stomach, again causing me to push myself upwards.

"God, Emmett, so good," I murmured, as I felt my control slipping away.

I felt Emmett begin to softly bite my clit as a second finger moved inside me. Faster and faster he moved, as I felt my walls close down around him.

"Yes, baby, yes!" I screamed as I felt pleasure wash over me.

Emmett gently lapped at me until my throbbing subsided, pressing one more gentle kiss to my clit before moving up to find my waiting lips. He swirled his tongue with my own, tasting of a mixture of me, chocolate and syrup, and the sweetness that was naturally Emmett.

"Mine," I said, as my lips moved away from him.

"I love you, Rosie," Emmett grinned, running a sticky finger across my cheek.

"I love you too, baby. You really are the sweetest man I know," I grinned and winked.

"And you are the stickiest woman I know," Emmett laughed. "How about joining me for a bath?"

"I would love to!" I smiled, taking Emmett's hand as he stood up and led me to the tub.

I sat down and watched as Emmett ran a bubble bath for us. He really was the sweetest man I knew. I couldn't help but smile when I looked at him. I just loved being with him. It made me happy, made me light up inside.

"Whatcha thinking about, honey?" Emmett asked curiously as he came to take my hand and lead me to the tub.

"Just thinking about how happy it makes me, just being with you. I can't stop smiling!" I grinned.

"Good! I like that I can make you smile like that!" Emmett winked.

He stepped into the tub and helped me in after him. I settled in between his legs and leaned back against his strong chest. I felt myself relax into him and felt his arms slide around me. I reached my arms around to thread my fingers through his, pulling his arms tighter around me. I felt his lips against my ear, as his nose nuzzled closer to me, breathing in my scent.

"I could stay like this forever," Emmett whispered.

"Really?" I breathed, still feeling like I was living a dream.

"God, Rosie, I just love being with you, being around you. You're everything," he sighed, dropping his head to my shoulder.

I leaned my head back against his shoulder, taking in what he was saying, trusting it. I really did just feel at home with Emmett, but how could we make it work?

"I hear those wheels turning in your mind, honey. Stop worrying about it, ok? I've got all kinds of ideas and plans, but we're not going to worry about them today, or tomorrow. We're just going to spend our time alone enjoying being together, ok?" He said reassuringly.

"Ok," I whispered, turning my head and kissing him softly.

"Good! Now, what do you think about maybe taking out the snowmobiles and going up the mountain for a picnic later?" He suggested.

"Sounds good, but we only need one snowmobile," I grinned.

"Really? Why is that?" He smiled.

"I'd much rather ride behind you than on my own," I smiled softly.

"Well, honey, I can't argue with that logic," he chuckled.

"Or maybe you'd like to ride behind me," I purred, grinding myself back against him, causing him to gasp.

"Fuck, Rosie," he hissed.

I pushed back once more, moving over his growing arousal, before turning into his arms. I left a trail of kisses over his jaw line before closing my lips over his dimples, snaking my tongue out to touch them.

"That was kind of the idea, baby," I whispered before closing my lips over his earlobe.

"Gah," he groaned unintelligibly, closing his hands around my hips, pulling me to straddle him.

"Don't you miss me, Emmett?" I questioned seductively. "Don't you miss being inside me?"

"Please," he begged.

"You belong there. I want you there," I groaned as I felt him poised at my entrance.

With a growl he pushed himself inside me, throwing his head back in tortured bliss. I loved that I could make him feel this way, that I could do this to him and for him. I reached my hands out and trailed them over the lines of his muscled chest, lightly pinching his nipples, causing his head to snap to attention.

With a wicked grin he leaned forward to capture my nipple between his teeth, nibbling and teasing it mercilessly as I began to move more rapidly over him. I knew water was starting to slosh over the sides of the tub but I didn't care. I was racing towards the most intense pleasure and I was taking Emmett with me.

I felt him begin to meet me thrust for thrust. I watched at he began to bite his lower lip, trying to hold off the inevitable. I took his hand and placed it between us over my clit and he instinctually began to massage my aching bud. Moments later I felt my walls close down around him and felt myself fall over the edge.

"Emmett, baby, please," I begged, pulling the orgasm from his body.

"Fuck, Rosie! So good," he murmured, shaking his head from side to side as he rode out his own orgasm.

I collapsed against his body, feeling completely spent. I felt his arms close around me and his lips press against my shoulder.

"Not that I'm complaining, Rosie, because nothing could be further from the truth, but where did that come from?" He gasped, still trying to catch his breath.

"Was it ok?" I asked hesitantly, suddenly unsure of myself.

"God, honey," he groaned, tilting my head to look in my eyes, "it was amazing. The way you took control was just, well, it was fucking sexy, that's what it was," he grinned.

"I just wanted you to know how much I want you, how much I need you, how much I desire you, how much I love you," I admitted.

"God, woman, if you keep talking like that we're never going to do anything but make love all day long," he moaned.

"And what would be wrong with that?" I grinned and winked.

"You will be the death of me woman! Now I've got this whole day full of romantic dates planned for us and I don't intend to miss one moment of spoiling you," he smiled, caressing my cheek.

"Well, far be it from me to stop you from spoiling me," I smiled blissfully, intending to enjoy and savor every moment he had planned.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

EPOV

I really did have this whole day planned out. I know Rosie thought Tommy would be home tomorrow. She didn't know I had called Jessica this morning to ask if Tommy could stay until Sunday morning. I just needed more time with just the two of us. I just didn't know how he would impact the way Rosie and I were together. I knew we'd have to be more discreet obviously but on the other hand I didn't want to hide what we had together from Tommy. I wanted him to know I was going to be around and I wanted him to know I would be a part of their lives. Most of all I wanted him to be happy about that.

I knew Rosie and I would have to talk about that between now and when we picked him up Sunday, but for now I really was all about spoiling her. She deserved it. She'd worked so damn hard on my birthday and it really was the most amazing and special birthday I'd ever had. All I'd been able to do ever since is think about what life with Rosie would be like. So far I'd come to the conclusion that it would be pretty freaking amazing and that I couldn't think of one way that my life would not be better with her in it.

I had dressed quickly and made my way back to the kitchen to pack up the lunch I had fixed for us. I really didn't want her to have to worry about anything. I knew she'd never really been spoiled and romanced and by God I was going to spend the rest of my days doing just that. I had so many ideas running through my head of things to do that I couldn't keep up with them all. This was exactly what I was thinking about when I heard her step into the room.

"What are you grinning about, cowboy?" She said softly, walking up behind me and wrapping her arms around my waist, fitting herself against my back.

"Just thinking," I said vaguely as I turned around intended to press my lips to hers.

My breath caught in my throat though. She looked so cute in her tight little ski pants and sweater. All week long she'd been wearing baggy snowboarding clothes. I liked this much better I thought as I ran my hand over her ass with a moan.

"See something you like, big guy?" She chuckled as she took in the look on my face.

"Yes, ma'am. I think I want you to start skiing instead of boarding if it means you wearing this," I grinned until I thought that through a bit. "Never mind, then every guy on the mountain would be all over you. I'd have to hurt somebody."

"You are too funny," she giggled.

"You think I'm kidding?" I said, suddenly serious.

"Uhm, yes?" She admitted.

"Have you looked in the mirror?" I asked in shock.

"Every day, Emmett," she said, sounding a bit sad.

"Then you must not be looking at the same person I look at every day, because you are absolutely the most beautiful and sexiest woman I've ever known," I said, reaching back out to run my hand over her face.

"You make me feel that way, but…" she hesitated.

"But nothing. You trust me with everything else. Trust me with this, ok?" I assured her.

She nodded but didn't smile.

"Wait, you do trust me with everything, don't you?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, Emmett. I trust you probably more than I've ever trusted anyone else in my life. I admit at first that freaked me out because that is so against my nature, but to me that just goes to show how right it is for me to trust you," she explained before breaking into a relaxed smile and standing on her toes to press a kiss to my lips. "Now, is my super sweet, super wonderful, super hot boyfriend ready for us to go?"

"I don't know. You want me to go find him and see?" I joked as she rolled her eyes and smiled. "Be back in a second and then I'm ready."

I changed quickly and then loaded our stuff up to go. We did take one snowmobile and Rosie let me drive. It was a good thing since she didn't know exactly what I had in mind, but also because I wasn't sure I could take her ass grinding against my already growing arousal. Just what I needed, to blow my load in my pants like a freaking teenager.

I drove the snowmobile up to a spot I had noticed on our earlier ride, high in the mountains overlooking the valley. I pulled the snowmobile to a stop and turned to straddle the seat and face Rosie.

"I can't believe you remembered this spot," she sighed, smiling over me.

"I just thought it was beautiful and I wanted to bring you back here. Does it mean something?" I asked curiously.

"I used to always come up here to think about things. This was kind of my spot," she said softly.

"Well, we don't have to stay here," I rambled, starting to turn around until she stopped me.

"Hey, no. That's not what I meant. I love that you noticed it and that for some reason it stood out to you. I like sharing it with you," she grinned, cupping my cheek with her hand as she ran her thumb over my dimple that deepened with my smile.

"Cool!" I exclaimed, groaning inwardly.

Could I make myself sound like more of a goofy, lovesick teenager? What was she doing to me? She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my lips before standing up and climbing off the snowmobile. I was still sitting there, trying to figure out how to regain my hotness when I felt something cold and wet hit the back of my neck.

I whipped my head around to see Rosie doubled over in laughter. She already had another snowball formed and in her hands and I could hear the wheels turning in her head. I felt the grin spread across my face as I stood up.

"Rosie," I growled, throwing my leg over the snowmobile and moving towards her.

She giggled as she lobbed the snowball in her hand at me, watching it splatter across my chest before taking off at a run. I scooped up some snow and started forming as it as I stepped awkwardly through the deep snow. How in the world was she practically skipping across this stuff?

I tossed the snowball at her and missed, causing her to giggle even harder. I was even more determined as I ran after her. She was laughing so hard she didn't notice the fallen tree branch in front of her.

"Honey, watch out!" I yelled just a little too late as she fell into the snow.

I ran over to her and dropped down on my knees, straddling her as she turned over. She smiled up at me, showing me she was ok. I grinned down at her as I leaned in for a kiss. I ran my tongue over her lips, trying to warm them for her. I sank down in the snow next to her breathless.

"That was fun!" She giggled again.

"How in the world were you not sinking in the snow?" I asked in shock.

"Magic!" She laughed.

"Well, we definitely have some of that!" I chuckled.

"Some?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

"Lots!" I grinned. "But I don't think magic is going to get you out of this."

"Oh no?" She asked with a smile, flipping us so I was lying in the snow and she was straddling me.

"Nope," I grinned wicked as I quickly snatched up some snow and dropped it down the front of her shirt, wiggling away from her and taking off before she could stop me.

"Oh, you are in big trouble now, cowboy," she yelled as she ran after me.

Yet again Little Miss Graceful glided across the snow as I toddled through it with it almost knee deep. Before I knew what hit me she had launched herself on to my back, causing us both to topple to the ground in a fit of giggles. I rolled us over so Rosie was lying on top of me, snuggled against my chest.

"I don't know when I've had this much fun!" I bellowed, my voice echoing around the mountain.

"I've never had this much fun with anyone before," she giggled against my chest, the vibrations sending shock waves through my body. Focus, Emmett, focus. That's not what today is supposed to be about.

"Well, I do aim to show my lady a good time," I said, laying on my thickest western accent.

"Oh, Emmett," she sighed, snuggling back into my chest at just the moment my stomach growled loudly.

"Was that a bear?" She laughed, looking around before settling her eyes back on me. "No, I think it was just my big teddy bear," she winked. "I think we better feed him before he turns into a grizzly bear. Oh, wait, you did bring food, right?"

"Of course, my love. You were so impressed with my breakfast making abilities that I made lunch for us too!" I grinned proudly.

In reality when I was quizzing my mom on how to make French toast, I'd asked for her suggestions and help packing our picnic too. I'd walked around the kitchen on my cell phone telling her what I found, her helping me figure out how to put them together into something good. I was pretty proud of myself if I did say so.

I helped Rosie sit up. I stood up and then pulled her up to join me. I went over to the bag I had strapped to the back of the snowmobile and unzipped it. I pulled out a tarp, spreading it on the ground before covering it with a soft blanket. I took Rosie's hand and helped her sit down before I went to retrieve our food. I quickly sat out all our dishes, watching Rosie take in everything with an impressed smile.

I poured a bowl of baked potato soup for each of us, topping it with cheese, onions and bacon. I placed the ham and cheese crescent rolls and fresh fruit on a plate alongside each of our bowls. I grabbed the thermos and poured each of us a mug of hot tea sweetened with honey. When I looked back up Rosie's eyes were huge.

"What?" I said hesitantly.

"I never would have imagined," she whispered.

"Honey, don't get too impressed, ok? I again had to get my mom to help me," I grinned sheepishly.

"But still," she gasped, taking it all in. "And you did ask, that's something by itself."

"That won't mean shit if it doesn't taste good," I frowned.

She smiled softly as she raised a spoonful of the soup to her lips, blowing on it softly before closing her lips around it. Her lips curled up in a smile. Score one for McCarty!

"Oh my God, Emmett, this is amazing!" She moaned before picking up her crescent roll to try. "This too! A Greek god who's an amazing lover AND who can cook! My God, I must be the luckiest girl in the world!" she grinned.

I know I was blushing ten shades of red. Hold up, did she just say what I think she said? What had happened to my Rosie?

"Amazing lover?" I gulped as I asked.

"God, yes," she groaned.

"It must be because I have such an amazing partner," I whispered, causing her to blush.

We ate the rest of our meal in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company and the peaceful scenery. When Rosie had taken her last bite of fruit and drunk her last drink of tea, I swept away all the dishes and began to fix our dessert. I poured us each a cup of hot chocolate and put thick brownies on our plates, carrying them back to our blanket and Rosie.

"Baby, you baked too?" She gasped and then moaned when I popped a bite of the brownie into her mouth.

"Honey, it was a mix you had. I just kicked it up a notch," I grinned. "Bam!" I laughed as I popped my hands like Emeril.

She just laughed and shook her head before breaking off a piece of the chocolate goodness and popping it into my mouth. She gasped when I closed my lips around her finger, sucking on it softly, whimpering when I let it go.

"Baby, is there anything you can't do?" She moaned after taking another bite of the chocolate.

"What can I say? You inspire me," I grinned with pride. "Seriously, I've never done half the things I've tried since I've been with you. I just feel, I don't know, inspired, liberated, empowered, worshipped, motivated."

"All that?" She asked as I nodded. "I do all that for you?"

"Well, yeah," I shrugged.

"I thought it was just me," she whispered.

"Thought what was just you?" I asked in confusion.

"Feeling all those things. You make me feel all those things and you make me want to do and try things I never believed I could before. You definitely make me feel things I've never felt before," she smiled softly.

"Well, good," I grinned. "Because you're it for me."

"What?" She gasped a bit.

"You're it for me. I love you and I feel like my whole life has just been leading up to finding you," I admitted.

"I love you too, Emmett. I can't imagine you not in my life," she sighed, moving closer and snuggling against me.

I wrapped my arms around her and felt her shiver against me. I pulled her closer against my chest and felt the wetness of her shirt. Fuck, the snowballs. The snow I put down her shirt. What the fuck was I thinking?

"Honey, why didn't you tell me you were cold and wet?" I asked softly.

"I didn't want to end our lunch and the soup and tea helped," she said, her teeth starting to chatter a bit.

"Fuck, we need to get you back and get you warmed up. Let me throw this stuff back in the bag so we can go," I explained.

I led Rosie back to the snowmobile and sat her down while I gathered our lunch and packed I all back up as quickly as I could. I tied the bag back down and climbed on in front of Rosie. She snuggled tightly against my back and I fired the snowmobile up, driving as fast as I could back to the cabin. There was a hot tub calling our name.

RPOV

Emmett fussed over me all the way back to the cabin. I could tell he was worried and was blaming himself that I had gotten so wet and cold. I really was fine, or would be once I got warmed up. Truthfully being snuggled into his body on the snowmobile was very warming, but I knew Emmett wanted to take care of me so who was I to say no?

He quickly parked the snowmobile in the garage and took my hand, leading me to the hot tub. He turned it on and removed the cover. He quickly stripped of his own clothes before removing mine. He stepped into the tub and helped me in, pulling me into the water until it reached my chin, wrapping his arms around me and holding me against him.

"Better?" He asked worriedly.

"Fantastic," I grinned, snuggling my head into his shoulder.

"Good," he sighed with relief. "I'm sorry I put that snow down your shirt, honey."

"Emmett, quit worrying about it. We were having fun, weren't we?" I smiled up at him.

"Yeah, I don't know when I've had that much fun!" He said excitedly. "I felt like a kid again."

"Exactly. So quit worrying about it!" I said, splashing him to illustrate my point.

He ducked down under the water, circling around me, me turning in circles following his path before he popped up and shook himself, water cascading over me from his curls. I sighed and threaded my hands through his curls.

"I love your hair," I sighed before I could stop myself.

I love your hair? God, I sounded like a lovesick teenager. I felt like one too.

"Well, I love you," he grinned. "I kind of have another big surprise for you."

"Oh really?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup. So we probably need to go dry off and get dressed and packed," he explained.

"Packed?" I gasped. "Where in the world are we going?"

"Surprise, remember? I'll help you pack though," he grinned, stepping out and wrapping himself in the terry cloth robe hanging by the back door.

He grabbed a robe for me as well, wrapping me in it after I stepped out. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips to mine for a moment before taking my hand and leading me inside.

Thirty minutes later we were in the truck headed toward Taos. Emmett still refused to tell me anything, but eventually we pulled up in front of El Monte Sagrado Resort. I took Emmett's hand as he helped me out of the car and together we walked into the lobby. Emmett gave his name at the front desk and the clerk replied with a smile.

"Yes, sir, Mr. McCarty. All your arrangements have been made. If you'll follow me please," the man gestured, stepping from behind the desk.

Moments later we stepped inside our suite. I gasped as I looked around. It was so beautiful.

"Welcome to our Marrakech suite. I hope it is to your satisfaction?" He asked.

"It's perfect," Emmett replied.

"Your dinner and spa reservations are detailed in your folder here," he instructed, handing the papers to Emmett. "I'll leave you to get settled. Please don't hesitate to let us know if we can make your stay more pleasurable."

With that he was out the door. I began to walk about the room, taking in all the details. I'd wanted to go to Morocco since I was a teenager. Had Emmett remembered this?

"Do you like the room? They had a lot of different suites, but when they mentioned this one I remembered your story about going to EPCOT and then wanting to visit Morocco, so I thought…" he shrugged.

"It's perfect. You're perfect!" I giggled, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Well, we have two nights of perfection and I've got lots of relaxation and perfection planned," he grinned down at me.

"Two nights? But…" I began.

"I already called Jessica and they are keeping Tommy until Sunday," he explained.

God, he really was perfect, I thought. Oops, from the blush on his cheeks apparently I had done more than thought that.

"I think you're pretty perfect yourself," he grinned. "Like he said we have dinner reservations tonight and then tomorrow I made us some appointments with the spa. I know we could be relaxing at the cabin but I just wanted something special for you, for us."

"This is amazing. I didn't even know this place was here!" I gushed, flopping down on the bed.

"I'm glad you're pleased," he smiled, lying down next to me, pulling me close. "We have dinner reservations in a couple of hours. Would you like to join me for a bath?"

"Love to, Mr. McCarty," I grinned, taking his hand and following him to the bathroom.

I smiled as I took in the enormous soaking tub in the middle of the room. I sat down on a stool in front of the vanity while Emmett ran a bath full of bubbles for us. Fragrance filled the room. I watched as he moved around, lighting candles around the room as well. He pulled me to stand, helping me out of my clothes before quickly stripping off his own and leading us to the tub. Once we were settled in, I slid over and wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck, pulling him close.

"Thank you, baby. This is amazing," I sighed, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Ah, honey, you're welcome," he blushes, obviously pleased with the praise. "Do you mind if we talk a bit?"

"Ok," I said hesitantly, instantly worried about what he was about to say.

"Rosie, it's nothing bad. I just wanted to talk about what things will be like for us once I have to go back to work. I want to know that we can make this work," he begged.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "We have to work something out, Emmett. I want you to be in my life in every way. I know there are times we're going to have to be apart because of your work, but can't we figure things out so we're still in each other's lives?" I said sadly.

"I don't mean it like that, honey. As far as I'm concerned, we're together from now on. Nothing is changing that. I just want to make sure we can figure out how to physically and geographically not get too far from each other for very long. I've got ideas, but I don't want to scare you," he said hesitantly.

"Emmett," I said firmly, urging him to look me in the eyes.

"Yes?" He said softly.

"Scare me," I urged.

"Ok, honey, you asked for it," he laughed. "I'd like to move to Texas and live on the ranch. If I have to go to an audition I can just fly back for that. I can just as easily fly to a movie location from Texas as Los Angeles, but when I have to go on location for more than few weeks I'd want you and Tommy to come with me somehow. I don't know how that would work with his school, but I hope we could figure that out," he explained as he washed my hair.

"So you want us to be together? All three of us? All the time?" I clarified.

"Well, yeah, isn't that what families do?" He asked simply. "It's not just you and me in this. I know that."

"Wow," I breathed.

"See, I knew I shouldn't have said all that," he frowned. "I just, fuck, Rosie, I just know its right. I just know it's meant to be, that we're meant to be together."

"It's not too much, baby," I said, turning to caress his cheek. "It's just…dreaming about something, wanting it so badly and then having it put in front of you where all you have to say is yes and it will come true? It's just sometimes hard to imagine that it's really happening."

"But you want it?" He asked tentatively.

"God, yes, I want it," I growled. "I want to wake up to you every day and go to sleep next to you every night."

"Good thing, woman, because you're stuck with me now," he chuckled. "Now come on, let's get ready for dinner. I'm starved."

"You're always starved," I giggled, yelping when he grabbed my ass as I stepped out of the tub.

"Starved for you," he growled, "but yeah, some food would be good too!"

I was drying my hair while Emmett went back into the bedroom to get dressed. I had just turned the hair dryer off when I heard him call to me.

"Honey, your cell is beeping," he yelled.

"Can you check it for me?" I yelled back, thinking it might be Tommy.

"Sure!" He called out. "It's a text from someone named Andrew."

Andrew? What in the world? There was only one reason that I would hear from him and it couldn't be good.

I quietly stepped back into the bedroom and looked over at Emmett hesitantly. He looked thoroughly worried and confused.

"What does it say?" I whispered fearfully.

"You can't keep me away much longer," he read. "What the fuck? Rosie? Rosie?" He called worriedly, rushing to my side when he saw me slide to the floor.

It wasn't from Andrew. I knew that immediately. It was from Royce.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

MB POV

"Rosie?" I heard Emmett call. "Rosie, baby. Oh God, talk to me please," he begged.

I could feel his hands running over my face. I could feel him holding me against his body, rocking me gently. I could feel the worry rushing from him.

"Royce," I croaked.

"What, baby?" Emmett asked, leaning closer to me.

"It's Royce," I whispered, almost scared to say it out loud.

"The message?" He asked.

"Yes," I hissed.

"But how? I don't understand. He's in jail. I mean, he's still in jail, right baby?" He asked urgently.

"God, yes," I said thankfully.

"Then how?" He asked in confusion, helping me sit up but keeping his arms firmly around me.

"Andrew is Royce's older brother," I explained.

"And you talk to him?" Emmett asked in shock.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself and collect my thoughts. I hated to burden Emmett with even more of this, but if we were in this for the long haul I had to be open about it all.

"Not really, no. Andrew and I were always friends. He's still the same nice guy that he was when we were in high school. He stood behind me through everything, the trial, the pregnancy and against Royce and their parents. He understood why Tommy wasn't a part of their lives and why he could never be a part of their lives. Because of that I've kept him up to date on how Tommy is doing, but you know, only the basics. And he has always promised to let me know if there is any chance of Royce being released," I explained.

"You trust him?" Emmett asked.

"I do," I said truthfully.

"Ok, fair enough. But why then are you getting a message from his phone from Royce?" Emmett questioned.

"I have no idea," I admitted.

"Has this ever happened before?" He asked worriedly.

"No, never. This is the first time I've heard anything from Royce since…well, since the letters that came right after he went away," I said softly.

"Why now? And what the hell does he mean you can't keep him away much longer?" Emmett said angrily.

"Emmett, honey, I don't know," I said in frustration, tears starting to spill over.

"Shit, Rosie, I'm sorry. Baby, I didn't mean to make you cry. Fuck," he groaned, pulling me back into his lap and against his chest.

He began to run his hand over my head, smoothing my hair, speaking to me soothingly, trying to calm me.

"I don't know, Emmett. Why can't he just leave me alone? Hasn't he done enough?" I sobbed into Emmett's chest.

EPOV

I held her against me, wanting to take all the pain and hurt and fear from her. I wanted to kill him for doing this to my Rosie. I wanted to go there and rip him apart, piece by piece. I had to stop this.

I realized Rosie's phone was still in my hands. I looked back at the text message and realized it had been sent a little over an hour ago. I quickly scanned through Rosie's phonebook and found the entry for Andrew. I hit send and waited for it to ring.

"Rosalie?" I heard the voice answer.

"No, this isn't Rosalie. My name is Emmett. I'm Rosalie's boyfriend," I explained. "Is this Andrew?"

"It is. Is something wrong with Rosalie?" he asked worriedly.

"Well, at the moment, yes, she's rather upset. Can you tell me where you were about an hour ago, Andrew?" I asked pointedly.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"It's important," I said emphatically.

"How much do you know about who I am, Emmett?" He asked in response.

"I know everything, Andrew, every horrible bit of it," I said angrily. "Can you please answer my question now?"

"I was at the prison with my mother visiting Royce," he said simply. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because about an hour ago Rosalie received a text message from your phone that was obviously from Royce," I explained, continuing to hold and rock Rosie in my lap.

"What?" He gasped. "What did it say?"

"You can't keep me away much longer," I quoted. "How did he manage this, Andrew? Why would you help him like that?"

"What? I didn't! I wouldn't! I would never do that to Rosalie!" He argued before pausing. "When I went to the restroom I left my cell phone on the table, but I never dreamed…. That mother fucking asshole. I should have known!"

"Should have known what, Andrew?" I asked.

"I haven't been to see him since right after he was incarcerated. I cut him off completely once he started writing Rosalie those horrible letters. The other day he called and begged me to come with our mother to see him, begged me, so I went. Oh God, and she was in on this. Please tell Rosalie I'm sorry. I never wanted him to get to her," he said, clearly upset.

"Did he know you were in touch with Rosalie?" I asked.

"He didn't, but my mother did…which of course means, yes, he probably did. How could I have been so stupid?" He spat.

"Andrew, I appreciate your honesty. Is there any chance of Royce getting out anytime soon? I need to know what we're up against," I pleaded.

"None at all, but as I promised Rosalie I will promise you as well. If there is any chance of that I will tell you as soon as I find out and we'll stop it together, ok?" He said reassuringly.

"Thanks, man. I appreciate that more than you know. I need to go take care of Rosalie now," I explained.

"No problem, Emmett. I'm glad Rosalie has someone like you looking out for her. Take good care of her and of Tommy," he said.

"Always," I said, hanging up the phone.

I explained to Rosie what Andrew had told me and reassured her that Royce wouldn't be coming back into her life. I would protect her with everything that was in me. I needed to make sure she knew that and believed it. I think me initiating that phone call went a long way in proving that to her.

I stood up and carried Rosie to the bed, sitting her down gently against the pillows. I walked back to the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth, soaking it in cool water. I went back to Rosie and gently washed her face with the cold cloth, soothing and erasing the worries and tears.

I tossed the cloth aside and climbed up on to the bed next to her. I lay down and pulled her into my arms, her head resting on my chest. I reached over and took her hand, lacing my fingers with hers.

"I love you, Rosie. I will do anything and everything I can to protect you," I promised.

"I know. I love you too, Emmett," she sighed.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me everything, to not hide from me," I said softly.

"Always. Thank you for standing up for me and taking care of me," she smiled, pushing herself up to press her lips to mine.

"Forever," I murmured beneath her lips.

I felt her move away from me and then shift to straddle me. Before I had time to question what she was doing she hungrily attacked my lips with her own. Her hands were moving across my chest, caressing me, teasing my nipples to rock hard pebbles.

She pushed herself up and I felt her weight settle over my throbbing cock. The heat and wetness coming from her center flooded over my erection, making me even harder. I watched her untie her robe, letting it fall open. I reached up and pushed it off her shoulders, tossing it off the bed as it fell from her.

Before I could even think about what was happening, Rosie hovered over me, hooking her fingers in the waistband of my boxers, pulling them down my legs and tossing them aside. She moved back over me, hovering over my erection, taking it in her hands. I couldn't stop the moans that erupted from me as she sank herself onto me, taking me deep inside her.

"Rosie," I gasped, feeling her tightness envelope me.

She grinned down at me as she began to grind herself deeper onto me. She moved in a pattern I'd never felt before. Up and down, in circular motions, driving me at breakneck speed towards an orgasm. She had to go with me. I reached between us and began massaging her clit in time with her thrusts. She threw he head back in ecstasy and bliss.

"Oh, Emmett," she moaned as she began to move faster.

I knew she was close. I kept one hand on her clit and reached my other hand up to caress her breasts. I met her thrusts harder and harder.

"Come on, Rosie. Come with me. God, woman, please come with me," I begged, holding on to the last shred of my control.

"Emmett!" She screamed, her walls closing around me so tightly, it was the most pleasurable pain I'd ever felt.

"Fuck, yes!" I bellowed, falling headlong into my own orgasm as it wracked my body.

We both stayed perfectly still as our bodies continued to throb together until exhaustion caused Rosie to collapse on top of me. I tried to catch my breath as I gently massaged her back. She began to laugh softly against my chest.

"What is it baby?" I asked.

"I think we're going to need a shower before dinner," she smiled, looking up at me.

"It was so worth it," I grinned, pressing a kiss to her lips.

Moments later we were standing in the shower letting the water stream over us, the terrible experience of the afternoon washing down the drain with the water. I stood back in the shower, watching the soapy water cascade over Rosie's body, just admiring her. This was the body of the woman I would get to spend forever loving. She turned and caught me staring and winked at me. I grinned and stepped back under the water with her, hugging her close to my body.

This time after we dried off we actually managed to get dressed for dinner. By the time we headed out the door of our room, both our stomachs were growling loudly after working up such an appetite. She curled her arm through the crook of my elbow, nestling herself into my side.

I thought for a moment about how remarkable this afternoon had been. A month ago, that message would have destroyed Rosie. She would have shut down and fallen apart. But today, with me, she was open and allowed me in, allowed me to soothe and heal her. I really felt like her partner and I felt the strength emanating from her, passing back and forth between the two of us.

A short walk later and we were seated at our table near a corner kiva fireplace in the dining room. Our waiter poured each of us a glass of wine as we looked over the menus. Rosie surprised me further when she told me what she'd like and then allowed me to order for her.

"Have you decided?" Our waiter asked as he returned.

"Yes. The lady would like the Ahi Bento for an appetizer and the Bison and Posole for her entrée, cooked medium. Medium, right baby?" I asked as confirmation. When she nodded I continued, "I would like the Chicken Curry and the Steak with Chimichuri, cooked medium rare."

"Very good. Excellent choices. I'll put these in for you. Please enjoy your bread. I'll be back to check on you in a moment," he smiled, focusing a little too long on Rosie though for my tastes.

She didn't notice. She hadn't taken her eyes from me since we'd walked in the room. I mean, I knew I was a pretty good looking guy, but she made me feel like I was the only person in the world. I'd never felt this way before in my life.

"Babe, do you mind if I call Carlisle tomorrow?" I asked as we ate.

"Honey, you don't have to ask me if you can call your friend," she frowned. "I hope you know that."

"No, I know that. That's not what I meant. I mean, I know this is our weekend, so I didn't want you to think I was taking away from that by calling him," I explained.

"Oh. No, I don't mind at all," she smiled.

"I want to get everything set up for him to come out this coming week so we can iron out some details. Now that Bella has all the legalities of McHale Films in process, I figure we need to get our rears in gear," I grinned.

"I guess I'd better get busy writing our script then, eh?" She chuckled.

"I thought maybe you would be able to work on that when I have to go back to the set in a few weeks," I said hopefully.

She nodded and went back to her dinner. I knew she was thinking about me being away from her. Neither of us were thrilled about that. By the time our dessert arrived it was all forgotten though…a dark chocolate globe covered in caramel and white chocolate. I took one look at it and had a fantastic idea.

"Can we get one of these to take back to our room as well?" I asked before the waiter disappeared.

"Emmett!" Rosie gasped, as she took in my grin and wink, knowing full well what I intended to do.

"Hey! I'm a growing boy. I might need a midnight snack," I grinned, licking my lips and winking at her.

She blushed. She fucking blushed. I loved that she could go from loving me with complete abandon to blushing at my suggestive comments. I loved being able to affect her so deeply. She was so beautiful.

"Seriously, we need to get some sleep tonight. We've got an early morning tomorrow," I smiled, holding another bite of melted chocolate goodness to her lips.

"Dare I even ask what we're doing?" She grinned.

"Nope," I smiled, taking the bite she held out for me.

After the emotion and the physical workout of our afternoon, and the full bellies that were a result of our dinner, we both fell asleep almost the instant our heads hit the pillows. Before the sun was even up I reached over and awakened my love with a kiss. She stretched and curled into my body.

"Come on, baby. Time to get dressed," I whispered in her ear.

We stumbled around in the early morning darkness, dressing and climbing in the car. I drove us to the location I had been given, Rosie still literally in the dark about what we were doing. We arrived just at the moment the sun was beginning to come up over the horizon. Finally as we walked towards the open field, Rosie realized what we were doing.

"Hot air ballooning? We're going up in a hot air balloon?" She gasped.

"Um, yes," I said hesitantly, suddenly not so sure this was one of my better ideas.

Suddenly she squealed and threw her arms around my neck, jumping into my arms and wrapping her legs around my waist. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So you like?" I chuckled.

"I love!" She grinned. "Let's go!"

The balloon ride was amazing. The view of the mountains and the surrounding valleys was breathtaking…although not as breathtaking as my Rosie. The look of wonder and exhilaration on her face made this worth it all by itself.

We made a stop for breakfast once we landed, Rosie all aglow from the excitement of the morning. I dialed Carlisle while we waited for our food.

"Good morning son! Up and around kind of early, aren't you?" Carlisle answered.

"I'll have you know I've already been up in a hot air balloon this morning," I laughed.

"Pulling out all the stops, aren't you? She must be quite the girl," he said.

"She is. You have no idea!" I grinned. "Hey, I wanted to check and make sure we were on for next week?"

"Yup. I'm planning on flying into Midland on Tuesday, if that's ok?" He asked.

"Sounds great! I'll pick you up at the airport," I explained.

"My flight lands at noon," he instructed.

"Great! See you then!" I promised, hanging up the phone.

"All set?" Rosie asked.

"Yes, ma'am. He'll be here Tuesday," I smiled.

"I'm looking forward to meeting him. I'm looking forward to meeting all your friends actually," Rosie smiled.

"How much do you want Carlisle to know about you?" I asked cautiously.

"What do you mean?" She said hesitantly.

"Well, especially since you are both going to be involved in this movie, how much about your life as R.L. Welch do you want him to know about?" I asked.

Rosie sat and thought about this for a while. I could see her wrestling with some decision. Finally a look of determination and peace came over her.

"I don't want Royce to continue to control the decisions I make. I'm tired of hiding. I'm not that person anymore. I'm not saying I want to shout from the rooftops that I am R.L. Welch, because I still want us to have some sort of a real life, a private life, but I'm ok with those we trust knowing. Does that make sense?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes. I'm so proud of you. I want you to know that. I hope you don't think I'm pushing you to do anything though," I worried.

"Not at all. I've hidden too long. I'm proud of who I am, proud of how far I've come and I'm proud to be the girlfriend of Emmett McCarty. I'm not stupid. I know once that gets out they'll be digging for who I am," she explained.

"That may be, but we can still do a lot to protect your privacy and Tommy's. That's important to me. I think us living in Texas on the ranch will go a long way to protect us," I encouraged.

"Aren't you going to miss living in L.A.?" She said hesitantly.

"I've honestly never felt more myself, more at home or freer than I have since I stepped onto your ranch," I said truthfully.

"I'm glad," she sighed, wrapping herself around me, pulling me close to her.

"Rosie, I know we've got a lot to talk about, a lot of plans to make and things to work out, but it's all going to be ok. It's all going to happen for us, you know?" I smiled, teasing her lips with my own. "Now come on. We've got more planned today."

"We do?" She asked.

"Oh yeah," I grinned.

Rosie smiled back at me and was still smiling when we arrived back at the resort. She looked at me in confusion as I led her away from our suite. Moments later we were standing in front of the resort's spa.

"What are we doing here?" Rosie asked curiously.

"We, my love, are getting a couple's massage," I smiled, taking her hand and leading her through the doors.

We changed and met in the treatment room. The massage therapists began our massages and then took time with each of us, giving instruction to us on how to give each other a massage. I took my lesson and turn first and by the time I was finished and moving back to my table I noticed Rosie was having trouble standing up and moving over to me for her lesson.

But her hands…Rosie had magic hands. God, if this is what I had to look forward to I wanted a massage every day for the rest of our lives. All I could think about though was that I hoped they didn't make me turn over. I was sporting the most painful erection I'd had in a long time and I really didn't want to expose that to the world.

All too soon, it was time to go. Frankly I was anxious to get Rosie back to our room for the evening. I wanted to show her my thanks for that massage. The door had barely closed behind us before I was stripping our clothes off and tossing them to the side. I loved the way she made me feel and I loved the feeling of giving her pleasure.

Later, curled up in her arms, I allowed myself to really look into and dream about the future. I couldn't believe I had freely and openly told Rosie that I wanted to pack up and move to live with her on the ranch. I really couldn't believe she'd not only accepted it but was excited about the idea. I knew I needed to sit down with Tommy this week and have a man to man talk with him. He'd been the man of the house all these years. He deserved that respect.

Man of the house…I let that thought swim around in my head for a while. Every breath Rosie took caressed my bare chest, going straight to my heart. Rosie had breathed life into my soul and love into my life. I knew I wanted it forever. Suddenly I was anxious for our trip to come to an end…I was ready to get Tommy and get back to the ranch to start the rest of my life. I couldn't wait.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

EPOV

We'd arrived home late last night. Thankfully Tommy didn't have to go back to school until Tuesday as the teachers had a workday today. The three of us were sitting in the kitchen having breakfast, just like a real family. God, I loved this. It felt so right, so natural and I felt completely at home and at peace. I knew I still needed to talk to Tommy. I intended to take him out for a ride later in the morning. I knew the horses would need exercising and it would give us some privacy.

After breakfast Tommy and I cleared the table before he ran off to get dressed. I asked him to put on his riding clothes. Rosie looked at me curiously, but said nothing. I turned back to the sink to help wash the dishes but she stopped me.

"I can handle this. If you guys are going riding, you might want to change too," she chuckled, taking a look at my gym shorts and muscle shirt.

I nodded and raced upstairs. I pulled on my jeans and boots, along with a long sleeved t-shirt, and headed back downstairs. Tommy was already in the kitchen, sitting at the bar, peppering his mother with questions.

"Do I _have_ to go back to school tomorrow?" He whined.

"Yes. You _have _to go back tomorrow. You're not sick, so off you'll go," she laughed.

"But I want to stay home with you and Emmett," he said with a frown.

"Hey buddy, I'll be here when you get home, ok?" I said encouragingly, patting him on the back. "Honey, Tommy and I are going to take the horses out for a while, ok? We'll be back by lunch time," I said, crossing to give her a soft kiss.

"I'll miss you," she whispered in my ear.

"Me too," I breathed against her cheek.

A short while later, we had Mac and Sodapop saddled and were heading out for a ride. Tommy was an excellent rider - better than me really – but with good reason…he had spent all his life riding. We rode towards the pond, Tommy chattering away about the ski trip, telling me all about his adventures with his cousin.

When we reached the pond, we climbed off the horses and let them drink and graze for a bit. I suddenly felt very nervous about the conversation I was about to have and aimlessly began picking up rocks and skimming them across the surface of the pond.

"Wow! That's cool, Emmett! Can you teach me how to do that?" Tommy said excitedly.

"Sure, big guy," I said, taking a rock and placing it in his hand.

After about three or four tries Tommy had the hang of it. We spent the next ten minutes just sending the rocks across the pond. I finally took a deep breath and sat down, realizing I needed to get this over with before I could relax.

"Tommy?" I called him over to me. "Can you sit down a minute?"

"Sure. Did I do something wrong?" He asked with a sad look.

"What? No. Of course not. I just wanted to talk to you about something really important," I sighed.

"Is this about you and Mom?" He asked hopefully.

"Well, yeah," I admitted with relief. "I know you've been the man of the house for a long time and you deserve my respect. That's why I wanted to talk to you about this. I love your mom so much. She's everything to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, but I need to know you're ok with that, with me being here. I also need you to know how much I love you, buddy. You're an amazing boy and I'm lucky to know you. I'll always be here for you, however you need me to be, if you'll let me."

He looked at me for a minute, as if he were studying me and taking everything in. Then he cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"Will you be my dad?" He asked.

"Do you want me to be your dad?" I said slowly, hesitantly.

"You want to marry my mom, don't you?" He asked curiously.

"Yes," I said slowly.

"Wouldn't that make you my dad?" He questioned.

"In some ways. It would make me your stepfather," I said a bit sadly, hoping that wasn't all he wanted.

"But you could be more, right?" He said, almost begging, breaking my heart.

"If you wanted me to. I'd love to be your dad, Tommy, in every way. Does this mean you'd be ok with me living here on the ranch with you and your mom? And someday asking your mom to marry me?" I asked hopefully.

"I think it would be awesome! You're the best Emmett. We have the most fun together. You treat Momma nice and you make her smile. She's always happy now. I never want you to leave," he said happily.

"Well, buddy, sometimes I'll have to leave for work, but this is where I'm going to live from now on. I'll never be gone long and I'll always come home. Sometimes you and your mom can come with me too, ok?" I promised.

He nodded and suddenly threw his arms around me, knocking me to the ground. I sat back up and hugged him tightly, my heart about to burst out of my chest.

"I love you, Emmett," I heard him whisper against my chest.

"I love you too, Tommy," I sighed.

"Someday can I have a little brother or sister?" He asked suddenly as he pulled away from me.

"Whoa, buddy, slow down. One step at a time, ok? Maybe someday, but I have to marry your mom before we go down that road. But for now, let's keep this between us. I want to surprise your mom when I do ask her to marry me, ok?" I asked.

"I can totally keep a secret," he said with all seriousness, crossing his heart with his fingers.

I chuckled as I rounded up the horses for the ride home. By the time we put away the horses and cleaned up Rosie had lunch on the table. Tommy ate like he was starving, as did I. Rosie just smiled at us and laughed. By the time Tommy finished, however, he was about to fall asleep in his food. I scooped him up and carried him to his room for a nap.

Rosie and I used the quiet time to prepare for our meeting with Carlisle, who was set to arrive the next morning. Pretty much everything was ready, at least everything we could think of, but Rosie was still really nervous.

RPOV

I'd barely slept at all last night. I was all tied up in knots. But I didn't know if it was because Carlisle Cullen would be in my home today, or that we were pitching our movie to him, or that he was about to find out who R.L. Welch really was.

Emmett had reassured me before he left this morning that everything would be fine, that Carlisle would love me and that he would keep our confidences. I trusted Emmett with everything I had and everything I was, so in turn I would trust Carlisle.

Emmett had taken Tommy to school on the way to the airport. There was a new bond between Emmett and Tommy after their ride yesterday that hadn't been there before. It thrilled me to see it.

Emmett was picking Carlisle up at the airport in Midland just before lunch. I had a good four or five hours before they would be back, and feeling suddenly inspired, I sat down at the computer to begin writing the screenplay for "Where the Trail Ends". By the time I heard the truck come rumbling up the drive I had almost fifty pages complete. I wrapped up the section I was working on just about the time that I heard Emmett and Carlisle shut the truck doors and climb up the front steps. I pushed back from the desk and glanced quickly into the mirror as I went to meet them.

"Rosie? Honey, we're back," I heard Emmett yell as I stepped out of the office and into the living room. "Oh, there you are!" He smiled and crossed the room to wrap his arms around me and press a soft kiss to my lips. "I missed you!"

We broke apart at the sound of chuckling and a throat clearing. We turned to see a very amused Carlisle Cullen standing in the middle of the living room.

"Shit! Sorry about that Dad!" Emmett said jokingly with a laugh. "Carlisle, this is my girlfriend, the one you've heard so much about, Rosalie Hale. Rosie, this is Carlisle Cullen."

"Rosalie, it's great to meet you! I've never seen Emmett like this before. You must be quite an amazing lady," he replied smoothly.

"She is," Emmett said, his voice full of pride. "She also happens to be an amazing writer."

"Is that so?" Carlisle smiled. "Wait a minute. Are you? I mean, is she?"

"Yes, she is. Carlisle, meet the elusive R.L. Welch," Emmett said with a flourish.

"Fuck," Carlisle breathed. "What in the world will Esme say when she finds out I met R.L. Welch?"

I guess the worried look of shock was evident on my face. Emmett quickly took over.

"Carlisle, here's the deal. We're okay with you knowing who Rosie really is, but her identity is very well guarded for a reason. We can tell you more about why, if you'd like, but it really is for her safety and that of our….. of her son," he said, making a slip that I couldn't help but notice. "We're trusting you with that secret. I'm not going to ask you to keep anything from Esme. That wouldn't be right. But please ask her to keep it between the two of you. As far as the rest of the world is concerned she will just be Rosalie Hale."

"I understand. You know your secret is safe with me," Carlisle convinced us reassuringly.

I immediately relaxed and led them into the kitchen. None of us had eaten, and I had been occupied with my writing all morning, so I quickly made a lunch of barbeque sandwiches from the leftover brisket we'd had last night, along with all the sides. An hour and a piece of homemade buttermilk pie later, Carlisle pushed back from the table, blissfully full of his Texas meal.

"Wow, Rosalie, if you cook like that all the time it's no wonder our boy there won't leave," he chuckled.

"She's the most amazing cook ever. Frankly I haven't found anything she doesn't do well," he said as he caressed my hand.

"Well, we have a few hours before Tommy gets home. Emmett, why don't you and Carlisle head into the living room while I get this cleaned up. Then we can get some work done," I said, turning to the sink.

I washed the dishes and put away the leftovers for a snack for Tommy, before turning to go to the living room. I paused as I heard Emmett and Carlisle talking.

"She has a son, Emmett. Are you sure you're ready for that?" Carlisle asked with concern.

"More than ready. This is my family now, Carlisle. I couldn't deny that if I tried. I wouldn't want to. This is my home. I feel more at home and at peace than I have ever felt before. I've never felt so much like I belonged anywhere as I do here, with them and on the ranch. I love Rosie. She is my other half. I love Tommy as if he were my own. I'm ready for all that entails," Emmett explained his voice thick with emotion.

"When you say this is your home…" Carlisle began.

"I mean I'm moving here. I'll travel for my movies and I'll go back to L.A. for auditions, but I'm moving here and living here at the ranch with Rosie and Tommy from now on," he clarified.

"Well, congratulations son. I'm happy for you," Carlisle said with all sincerity.

I cleared my throat as I stepped through the office, picking up the portion of the manuscript I'd finished, along with all the notes Emmett and I had compiled. They both smiled up at me as I stepped into the living room to join them.

"What's that honey?" Emmett asked curiously as I sat down next to him.

"The first part of the screenplay. I wrote it this morning while you were gone," I explained.

"Awesome!" He exclaimed before turning to Carlisle. "Carlisle, Rosie and I have formed our own production company, McHale Films. We're bankrolling this project so we can have total control over how the film gets made. This is Rosie's baby and the role of Travis, as it turns out, was actually written just for me, so we both have a personal interest in this film being the best it can be. That's part of the reason we want you to direct."

"Well, not that I'm not honored, and completely excited about the opportunity for so many reasons, but why me?" He questioned.

"Carlisle, we know you will handle everything with artistic integrity and that you will devote yourself to making the film the best it can be. We want someone fresh and energetic and caring at the helm of the project," I said quietly, hoping I was ok in speaking for us both.

"I won't let you down. I'm anxious to read the script when you finish it. I'll be happy to help however I can," Carlisle said excitedly. "Were you thinking of filming here?"

"Here and in the surrounding area. It's perfect for the story and it will keep the costs down," Emmett said thoughtfully.

"When?" Carlisle pushed.

"As soon as we can get the script finished and the roles cast," Emmett said.

"Anyone in mind for the supporting cast?" Carlisle asked, looking from Emmett to me.

I started to speak and hesitated. I'd never really talked to Emmett about my dream cast for the rest of the film. I wasn't sure what he was going to think about it, or what Carlisle would think about it.

"Go ahead, honey. Tell us," Emmett said encouragingly.

"When I wrote the story, and more since, I've always envisioned Jasper playing Cole Thomas," I said softly, waiting for the protest.

"Jasper? As in Jasper Whitlock?" Carlisle questioned as I nodded. "I can see that. Jasper can definitely play the dark, twisted son of a bitch. Think he'd be up for it?"

"I hope so. Damn, he'd be good," Emmett exclaimed with a deep breath.

"Absolutely he would!" Carlisle exclaimed excitedly.

"So, now what?" I asked.

"We call Jasper," Carlisle said simply, pulling out his cell phone. I watched nervously as he dialed, thankful that Emmett reached out to hold my hand, immediately calming me with his touch. "Hey, Jay! How in the world are you?" Carlisle said. "Listen, I'm here with Emmett and his girl Rosalie. Is it ok if I put you on speaker?"

I suppose Jasper was ok with that as Carlisle switched his phone over and sat it on the coffee table between us. "Now, where are you again Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"I'm here in Texas with Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie," Carlisle explained.

"Hey Jay!" Emmett said cheerfully.

"Girlfriend? Since when do you have a girlfriend?" Jasper gasped.

"A while," Emmett said vaguely. "Say hi to Rosalie!"

"Hey Rosalie! Where abouts in Texas are you?" he asked, his drawl becoming more prominent by the minute.

"Hey Jasper! I have a ranch about two hours northwest of Midland," I explained.

"Ah, my neck of the woods, darlin'," he said smoothly. "Now what can I do for y'all?"

"Jay, have you ever read any of R.L. Welch's books?" Emmett asked, not beating around the bush at all.

"Well, I hadn't until a few weeks ago. Alice kept going on and on about this one, saying there was this part in it that was perfect for me," Jasper said, causing the three of us to look at each other in shock.

"Where the Trail Ends?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah! That's the one. She said I needed to play Cole Thomas. Dang little pixie was so adamant about it that I read the book in one night. I damn near think she's right too," he admitted.

"Well, bro, what would you say if I told you I could make that happen?" Emmett asked with a smile.

"I'd ask what kind of crack you were smoking, man. No one even knows who this R.L. Welch is, much less how to find her to make a movie," Jasper argued.

"Well, I have the rights. Actually Rosalie and I have the rights and we've formed our own production company so we can make the movie. We're waiting on the screenplay to be finished. Carlisle's about to sign on to direct and I'm going to be playing Travis. We thought you'd make a perfect Cole as well," Emmett offered.

"What? What? Wow," Jasper stuttered and stammered as what we were telling him sank in. Finally he blew out a deep breath. "When?"

"As soon as we get the script and can pull everything together. It's not going to be a big budget film by any means. We're shooting here at my ranch and in the surrounding area. You'd be close to your family," I said, trying to entice him.

"I'm in," he said suddenly.

"What?" We all gasped.

"I'm in," he repeated. "Get me the specifics and let me know when and where and I'm there. I can't pass this role up. I can't pass up the chance to work in Texas and on a fucking western no less. And to work with you and have Carlisle direct us? Hell yeah!"

"Great!" Carlisle exclaimed. "We'll talk soon Jay! Glad to have you on board!"

I collapsed back against the couch as Carlisle hung up the phone. I felt like a bit of the weight had been lifted off my shoulders. But how in the world could we get the rest of the film cast? Suddenly it hit me…Bella!

"Guys, I'm going to call Bella and have her checking into the casting process and see if we can make any headway there. I'll be right back, ok?" I said, smiling as I stepped into the kitchen.

I dialed and was immediately passed through to her office. "Rosalie! How in the world are you? It feels like I haven't talked to you in ages!"

"I know! We got back from Red River late Sunday and then Carlisle got here today. Things have been busy," I explained.

"Carlisle Cullen is there?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, and we just finished talking to Jasper. He's agreed to play Cole. But now we need your help," I pleaded.

"How's that?"

"We need to start the rest of the casting process." I said emphatically.

"I'll do what I can. I'll get right to work. Maybe I'll have some word for you by tomorrow! I'll be in touch!" she said, hanging up before I could say anything more.

I sat down the phone and started to walk back to the living room. Again I could hear Emmett and Carlisle talking. I paused for a moment, not wanting to intrude but curious about their discussion.

"Emmett, I don't know what you'll think about this idea, or if it would even be a possibility or if she's even done anything like this before…" Carlisle rambled.

"What the heck are you trying to ask me man?" Emmett chuckled.

"Do you think we could convince Rosalie to play Mattie in the film? She's just how I envisioned her when I read the book," he said hopefully.

Emmett broke into one of his full blown, from the belly laughs, leaving Carlisle looking confused a little bit hurt. Emmett held up his hand as he got control of himself.

"No, bro, I'm not laughing at you. It's just, well, I already told Rosie that the only way I'd play Travis was if she would play Mattie," Emmett explained.

"And she agreed?" Carlisle asked.

"She did. She did a lot of plays in high school and college before, well, just before. It's been a while, obviously, but I think she'd be a natural," Emmett said with pride.

"I think you're right." Carlisle smiled as I stepped back into the room. "Well, then, it seems we have our starring roles cast."

"Bella is working on the rest of the casting. We'll see how that goes. Hopefully we'll have some word soon. I know Emmett is heading back to work next week, so I'll get most of the screenplay done then I imagine," I said a bit sadly.

EPOV

God, it was going to be hell being away from Rosie. I craved her. It seemed like only yesterday that I had walked through her front door, and now it was our front door. When I thought about it that way, I was anxious to get to L.A. and get all my stuff packed up and moved. I wanted her to know I was serious and completely committed to her and Tommy.

Carlisle had stayed two nights, discussing all aspects of the film with us. I was so thankful to have him on board. He'd been in the business for so many years and knew so much. We had definitely made the right decision trusting him to direct this project.

I was driving him back to the airport, leaving Rosie at home to write. We dropped Tommy off on the way. As we pulled away from the school, Carlisle let out a long whistle.

"What?" I asked.

"I just never would have pictured it," he said, shaking his head.

"Pictured what, Carlisle?"

"You as a family man, but I have to say, it suits you." He smiled, still shaking his head.

I smiled. To me, it was a huge compliment. I was still smiling four hours later when I arrived back at the ranch. Rosie was so wrapped up in her writing she didn't even hear me come in. She looked so fucking sexy, sitting there in front of her computer, her feet tucked up under her, her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head. I just stood there and watched her work for probably a good ten minutes before she realized I was there.

"Emmett!" She gasped, catching my reflection in her monitor.

I crossed the room in two steps, spinning her chair around and reaching down and scooping her up into my arms. Wordlessly I carried her up the stairs, kicking open our door and tossing her on the bed. She propped herself on her elbows and watched me curiously.

I was filled with this intense need for her. I couldn't wait, even one more minute. I reached for the hem of my shirt, tearing it off and tossing it aside. I kicked off my shoes and socks and pushed my jeans off as well, eliciting a gasp from Rosie when she realized I had gone commando today.

I grinned at her as I climbed onto the bed and hovered over her. I leaned down and hungrily attacked her lips as if I were starving and they were my only sustenance. My hands trailed down her shirt, unbuttoning one button after another until I could spread it open. I urged her to sit up, pushing the shirt off her shoulders and down her arms. I tossed it aside and removed her bra as well, dipping my head down and sucking her right nipple between my lips. Heaven. She tasted like heaven, I thought, as I teased the other nipple to hard peaks as I rolled it between my fingers.

"Oh Emmett," she moaned, curling her hands through my hair and arching into my touch.

Moving my lips to her left nipple, my hands began to push her leggings down over her hips and off her legs. She kicked them aside as she reached to pull me up to meet her waiting lips. I felt her hand close around my throbbing erection as my lips touched hers.

"God, Rosie. So good," I groaned into her mouth.

"Please Emmett," she gasped before trailing her tongue across my lips.

"Please what, honey?" I murmured against my cheek before closing my lips around her earlobe. "What do you need?"

"I need you inside me. Please," she begged. "Please now," she said as she again closed her hand around me, guiding me into her.

As I moved to thrust into her she closed her legs around my waist, pulling me further into her, arching into me. The deeper I slid into her, the more control I felt slip away. I felt like I was on fire and about to explode.

"Oh Emmett. Oh yes!" Rosie moaned.

"Does that feel good, honey? Do you feel how I fill you up so completely? God, you feel so good around me," I rambled.

"I was made for you, Emmett. Just for you. So good. So close," she murmured, her hands closing over my pecs.

I felt her walls begin to tighten around me, kicking me into overdrive. I felt myself racing towards my own orgasm.

"So beautiful. I love you so much, Rosie. So fucking much," I gasped as her orgasm overtook her, gripping me so tightly and pushing me into my own.

"Oh Emmett, I love you," she breathed as I collapsed next to her, pulling her against my chest.

"That was amazing, baby. What came over you?" She said as she kissed my chest and smiled up at me.

"Just talking to Carlisle about where I am in life now and then walking into the house and seeing you sitting there at the computer, working, writing, creating, looking so damn sexy. I just couldn't stop myself. I needed you. I needed to be with you." I admitted.

"Mmmm, I always need you," she said sleepily.

"We have time for a nap before Tommy gets home. Close your eyes, honey," I said as I snuggled us down further into the bed and pulled the cover over us.

I was going to miss this. I knew I'd only be gone a week, maybe two, but I couldn't imagine a day, much less a week. My phone bill was going to be hideous.

RPOV

Emmett had been gone for almost a week. We talked more times a day than I could count. Every night he would call and talk to Tommy before he went to bed. I hated it, but I still felt so loved. Emmett knew how to love me, better than anyone ever had.

I'd taken advantage of the time, writing furiously, trying to finish the first draft of the screenplay. Bella had managed to get the remainder of our dream cast to commit to the project. Everything was truly coming together.

I finished as much as I could on the film before Emmett got home. I had emailed him the first draft of the screenplay last night and now I had two days until he would be here. Two days to work on my surprise for him. Two days until he'd be home with all his belongings. Two days until he'd be home to stay.


End file.
